Godzilla x Touhou: Giant Monster Catastrophe
by Game2002
Summary: No place in Japan is safe from Godzilla, even if it is a magical world unknown to civilization...
1. Violent Shaking of the Earth

A Game2002 Production

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

A dark night…

A dark atmosphere…

A dark figure…

It slowly approaches…

**BGM: G Proximity (Godzilla vs. Megaguirus)**

With each step, the earth shook and a tremor that could be felt miles away was created.

The massive figure slowly made its way to the city that was in sight.

His lust for destruction had once again been awakened.

With each thundering step, he came closer and closer to the eerily silent city.

Closer…

Closer…

Closer…

With a swing of his hand, the silence was shattered as a building was torn down into pieces.

The King of Monsters, Godzilla, let out a roar as he started his rampaging spree.

The moment the monster began tearing things apart, the military was on the move. War machines off all kinds and valiant foot soldiers were dispatched through the city streets heading in the direction on the approaching monster and each took their assigned locations.

The commander of the army stood out from the hatch of his tank and said at the top of his voice, "Is everyone in his position?"

"Yes!" came the reply of his men.

"Good! Fire all you've got at Godzilla! Everyone has been evacuated from the city, so don't hold back! Even if it means to destroy the whole town, we must bring down Godzilla no matter what it takes!"

"Yes sir!"

Another ear-shattering roar was heard as the sound of footsteps became louder. A soldier situated on top of a building watched through his binoculars and the colossal 55 meters tall monster before his eyes. Chill ran down in spine as the monster tore his way through the buildings as if they were made of paper and closed in on them. Rubbing away the fearful thought, he reported to his superior through his walkie-talkie, "Commander! Godzilla is within a hundred-meter radius!"

"Good!" the commander said. "Open fire! Don't let him through!"

At his command, the tanks let loosed their offense against Godzilla when the monster showed his face in the distance while foot soldiers armed themselves and attacked using bazookas designed to pierce the flesh of the giant monster.

Shots and explosives struck the body of Godzilla, but all these were nothing but twigs thrown against him. The King of Monster shrugged them off and continued his way forward as if nothing happened.

"He's not stopping!" the soldiers cried.

"Move back and continue firing!" the commander ordered.

Everyone took some steps backwards while continuing to open fire at the approaching monster. The explosives were doing no good to Godzilla, but then the next thing that the military deployed would prove to do some effect.

"Prepare the Maser Tanks!" the commander ordered. Tanks equipped with large futuristic satellite came forth and energy surged through the body of these heavy machineries before a powerful bolt of electricity was launched across the air and onto the body of Godzilla.

Sparks and fire was set loose into the air when Godzilla was struck in the chest. Beams continued pounding against him as the Maser Tanks fired mercilessly without stopping.

Godzilla was unimpressed. Did the humans seriously think they can bring down the likes of him? Do they seriously think that the more powerful their weapons are the better chance they can bring him down? Had he possess any form of expression, the king of monster would display a chuckle on his face, but he had to admit that the beams fired at him stung quite a bit.

Annoyed at the constant firing, the King of Monsters stopped in his tracks and his mouth slowly opened as his dorsal spines gave off blue bolts, and then slowly, blue light built up within his open mouth.

Seeing this, the commander panicked and shouted out loud, "Be careful! He's going to let it rip!!"

The soldiers panicked and the tanks moved back.

Then a powerful shockwave burst out around Godzilla's mouth as a spectacular neon blue beam came pouring out from his mouth. The beam swept across the streets and instantly incinerated all the tanks and created fiery explosions which blew the unfortunate soldiers away. And like a large sword made of energy, the Heat Beam grazed through the buildings, cleaving them into two pieces before sending down onto the street into pieces.

A good number of the military force was wiped away in a single round's attack, and it was quite bit of a loss too. "Sixty percent of the fighting unit has been wiped out!" a surviving soldier reported.

The commander growled with frustration. Their operation was starting to go downhill again and all their planning beforehand had come to naught! Not willing to admit the loss, the commander shouted, "Call for reinforcement! Keep your distance and continue firing until help arrives!"

And the battle raged on.

-

She was, to say, pretty impress with the battle between the King of Monsters and the humans. Never would she expect to see such a sight in the outside world.

Yukari, the Demon of Boundaries, stood on top of a building that was far away and safe from the battlefield, watching the battle going, and accompanying her are her two faithful servants—Ran the Nine-Tail Fox Demon and Chen the cat demon.

"I have heard of rumors that the outside world housed a majestic beast of epic proportions," Yukari said to no on in particular. "For years I've been wanting to lay my eyes on the beast himself, but never got the opportunity to. Looks like we are lucky to be on the right spot at the right time today!"

Chen, unlike what one would expect from young children, was excited at what she saw. "Wow! Look at that giant monster tearing down everything!"

Ran turned to her master and asked her, "Master Yukari, are you sure we do not have to do anything?"

"Nah, it's not necessary," Yukari told her with a slight shake of her head. "We're not from this world, so the things happening in this world are of no concern to us. It is something that the people of the outside world should deal by themselves. We're only here to be audiences and not do anything."

Godzilla continued to battle against the military forces. No matter how hard they fought, the military was no match for the King of Monsters as he tail whipped, stomped, and incinerated everything with his Heat Beam.

Buildings collapsed, military war machines exploded, and screams of soldiers filled the air as Godzilla mercilessly crushed everything standing in his way.

"Damn you!" the commander cursed angrily at the towering monster. "You'll pay for this!" He looked up in horror as the monster moved closer and brought down his massive foot upon his tank. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

With a powerful stomp to the ground that crushed whatever was down there, the last of the military force was destroyed. Godzilla arched back and lifted back his head to let out a loud and terrifying roar that could be heard from miles.

It was a roar that signified the king's victory.

A roar that reminded everyone who heard it that the embodiment of mankind's greatest mistake will always triumph in the end…

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

_GODZILLA_

X

_TOUHOU_

**GIANT MONSTER CATASTROPHE**

-

-

-

-

-

**Chapter 1  
Violent Shaking of the Earth**

**

* * *

  
**

The world of Gensokyo…

It is a spiritual world separated from the rest of the world through a hidden boundary.

A world where magic developed rather than science…

A world where one can find mythical beings and deities residing among humans…

A world that can be nightmare to inexperienced ones…

It is a world that has remained separated from the outside world for the past hundred years, and its existence is largely unknown to the people of the outside world.

-

Rinnosuke reclined at the chair reading the daily newspaper. It was a very usual and quiet day at Korindou.

A unique place among Gensokyo, you can say. Korindou is the only place where one can gain access to items of the outside world. Since the people of Gensokyo have very little to no knowledge about life in the outside world, the products from there are considered very valuable. They are something that one cannot be obtain so easily.

Rinnosuke suddenly responded to the sound of the sliding door being pushed aside and looked up from behind the newspaper to greet the customer. "Welcome!"

The door opened and an attractive girl dressed in shrine maiden attire stepped in. "Hey there, Rinnosuke," she said casually while waving her hand slightly.

"Quite a rare sight to see you here, Reimu," Rinnosuke greeted her.

"Yeah, I do wonder why exactly I came here in the first place," Reimu said, looking left to right with a bored look. "Well, perhaps it's to see what new stuffs you have here. But really, I'm here to get those outside world liquors called wine or something for Suika. She's grown obsessed to those lately."

"Haha, I figured it! Good still I still have stocks here," Rinnosuke chuckled as he got up and went towards a cupboard. He slid the door open and got out a bottle of wine that had English label on the side. "Yukari brought this to me some time ago saying that it is a very expensive one that had been stored for decades. The longer liquor is stored, the tastier they are! Of course, that would mean they are much more expensive as well."

"I figured as much…" Reimu grumbled while looking into her wallet.

"I'm not asking for you to pay me much. I can give discount. After all, you don't really earn much from your living."

"Yeah, donations rarely come, if ever…"

"Perhaps you should find other jobs? Demon extermination isn't so hot nowadays since humans are actually starting to get along with the likes of them pretty well."

"Nah, too bothering… That'll only take away my napping and snacking times."

"Taking it easy like always, haha!"

"Yo, wassup-ze!" said a new cheerful voice. Reimu turned around to see a girl dressed like a witch coming in and accompanying her was a younger girl dressed in blue clothing and a cap over her head.

"Marisa, Nitori…" Reimu stated.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you here, Reimu!" the witch, Marisa, said while patting her on her shoulder.

"You can thank Suika for that… What brings you here anyway?"

"Nah, I don't really have any reason here other than to kill time," Marisa replied. "I just met Nitori while doing my business and she wanted to come here to look for cool machines from the outside world, and having nothing else to do, I've decided to tag along-ze."

Nitori immediately went over to a large chest containing all sorts of mechanical devices and started digging through the pile. Rinnosuke approached her saying, "Careful now… Those things are very fragile and can break even from slight impacts."

Nitori dug up a flat piece of machine and inspected it from all sides. "What's this?"

"If I remember correctly," Rinnosuke told her, "That's called a DVD player. It's supposed to be used with a TV."

"You mean that box thing that has people trapped inside for the purpose of entertaining watchers-ze?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah, that's the one I'm referring too. Anyway, the DVD player is supposed to enhance the TV more by adding more actors to make shows more entertaining. However, you need to have something called a disk which is a container that contains spirits. Once you insert it into the player, the spirits will materialize to entertain the watcher."

"I think we should ask Sanae for more details on this…" Reimu said after being boggled by the odd definition. "She's from the outside world, so she should know these best."

"However, I couldn't get them to work at all," Rinnosuke continued. "And in the end, the disks became popular among youngsters as something used for throwing around. It actually soars through the air quite well! It does get damaged pretty quick though."

Nitori dug through the chest again and this time got out a model of a tank. "Hey, I think I know this one…"

"Oh yes, that's a miniature version of a weapon of mass destruction created by the outside world," Rinnosuke said to her. "It's called a tank. I also have a book about it!" He went over to a shelf and dug through the pile of books until he got the one he wants. "Here it is!"

He showed it to Nitori who immediately looked into the contents with interest. "Whoa! Do these really exist in the outside world? I really want to tear them open and check out how it works!"

Marisa came over to look and commented, "The people of the outside world rely on these to fight, am I right?"

"Yeah, since they do not have magical or spiritual powers like us," Rinnosuke said. "Instead, they rely on science and technology to help them accomplish things. But these shouldn't be underestimated. It is said that these weapons are powerful enough to destroy mountains and burn down a whole town…"

"I wonder if I can make something like this," Nitori thought. "It would be cool to drive this around the place and show off to others!"

Suddenly, the four of them felt the entire place shaking. "What?" Reimu wondered.

The shaking started off mild, but it gradually grew stronger and stronger until they were unable to stand still and fell to their knees. "An earthquake?!" Marisa said in shock.

The entire building shook violently and things on the cupboard and shelves started falling over. Rinnosuke desperately tried to keep anything from falling down, but his limbs are only as many as a normal human (though he claims to be half-demon); he was unable to save his precious collection and everything ended up falling on top of him.

CRASH!

The three girls quickly rushed out of the building as it was much safer out. They crouched down low on the ground and looked around in horror as the entire place shook violently. Leaves and twigs fell down from the trees and birds flew into the air and filled the sky with loud chirpings.

After a while, the violent shaking softened and when everything stopped, the got back onto their feet. "Whoa… That was frightening…" Marisa thought. "Haven't experienced an earthquake in a while already, and it's a strong one to boot either."

"Quite unexpected too…" Reimu said. "I hope my shrine is all right…"

"Is Rinnosuke all right?" Nitori brought up.

The three went back into the building and found that the whole place was a mess. From underneath the pile of books and various stuffs, Rinnosuke poked his head out with a messed up expression. "My precious collection… All ruined…"

"At least we know he's still alive-ze…" Marisa thought.

-

After settling their matter at Korindou, Reimu returned to her shrine with Marisa in tow. Reimu let out a sigh of relief knowing that her shrine was all right. "Phew… It's still in one piece…"

Both the girls stepped into the shrine where they found a young girl with a pair of horns growing out of her head sitting on the floor looking bored. She turned to Reimu saying, "Sure took you a while, Reimu. I was tired of waiting!"

"Yeah, here it is, Suika," Reimu said, handing over the bag containing the drink that she wants.

"Yeah!" Suika immediately opened the cork with her bare hands and gulped down the contents straight from the bottle.

"I hope the earthquake didn't ruin anything while I was gone," Reimu said to her.

Wiping the bit of wine off her mouth, Suika replied, "What earthquake?"

"Didn't you feel the powerful earthquake that happened earlier?"

Suika shook her head. "No idea what you're talking about. There was no earthquake at all."

"Strange…" Reimu placed her hand under his chin and wondered about this. "How can the earthquake not reach here…? It's supposed to be felt all over the place…"

"Well, we can conclude that this has nothing to do with Tenshi if this is the case," Marisa said. "If she was responsible for this, then the whole of Gensokyo should have felt it-ze."

"Yeah, you have a point. It is strange though… I hope this doesn't mean something weird is happening to Gensokyo again…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Well, I'm pretty glad about this first chapter, especially Godzilla's rampage through the city. I'd like to imagine this incarnation of Godzilla to have the same design as the one in Godzilla Against Mecha Godzilla.

This story is inspired by a certain fanart I found depicting Godzilla duking it out with the residents of Scarlet Devil Mansion.

I'm trying to put as much effort as I can into this story and hope that it won't be so lackluster compared to my previous story. Hope you all will sit through this story and enjoy! Below are descriptions for Touhou characters in case some people are not familiar with them.

**Reimu: **Dark red eyes, shoulder-length dark brown hair, wears large red ribbon in hair, often carries a rod with many paper seals attached in streamers. Wears a red and white dress remotely similar to a shrine maiden's outfit with detached sleeves leaving her shoulders uncovered, and a yellow neckerchief.

**Marisa: **Golden eyes, blond hair, a braid on only one side of her face, carries a bamboo and straw broom. Wears a navy blue witch's hat with a large pink ribbon, and a navy blue and light pink outfit with a white petticoat, and with a light blue shawl over her shoulders.

**Rinnosuke: **Golden eyes, short silver hair, wears a pair of glasses. His clothes are black and blue, and he often carries a small bag with him.

**Nitori: **Blue hair and eyes. She wears a blue dress with lots of pockets for tools around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wears a green hat and carries a cattail.

**Suika: **Brown eyes, knee-length ginger hair done up in a ponytail. Has two long straight horns on her head, decorated with ribbons. Wears a tattered pink blouse and a long purple and pink skirt. Wears 3 chain accessories.

**Yukari: **Dark golden eyes, long blond hair, usually carries a pink parasol. Wears a pink and purple dress, and a pink mop hat with a thin red ribbon tied in the front.

**Ran: **Yellow eyes, golden brown hair, wears a pink two-tailed hat with many amulets. Has fox ears which are hidden under her hat, and nine fox tails. Wears a blue and white outfit.

**Chen: **Dark orange eyes, brown hair, wears a green mop hat. Has cat ears, with a gold earring in the left one, and two tails. Wears a red and light pink outfit with gold trimming. Has long red fingernails.


	2. Culprit of the Disaster

I'm hoping that this story will do well even if it doesn't fall in the humor category, which is the kind of the stories I've been working on all the time.

Also due to fact that not everyone is familiar with the Touhou series, I will put down descriptions of them at the end of chapter since I'm not very good at describing appearance during the story.

**Chapter 2  
Culprit of the Disaster**

**

* * *

  
**

It was the day after the violent earthquake occurred at Korindou.

Reimu was spending her time sweeping the gate of her Hakurei Shrine while humming some random tune to herself. As she swept, something zoomed over the sky above her and a newspaper dropped down. Knowing that it was news reporter Aya doing her daily news delivering, she didn't bother to look up and instead picked up the newspaper and read the headlines.

_Violent Earthquake at Forest of Magic, No Casualties_

That was the front headline on the newspaper that she read. "About the one yesterday, I think," she thought to herself.

Aya suddenly dropped down next to her. Getting up from a crouched landing, she said to shrine maiden, "So I heard that you were at Korindou yesterday, and that place is just next to the Forest of Magic."

"Yeah, so what's about it?"

Aya took out her notebook and pencil and then asked her, "Since you've experienced the earthquake yourself, may I hear some experiences or two on it?"

Reimu looked away and continued sweeping the ground while replying in an uninterested voice, "Nothing… Pretty usual earthquake, that's all. Rinnosuke had to go through major cleanup afterwards."

"That's all? I can't make any story out of it…" Aya grumbled.

"Why don't you just do what you do best? Come up with exaggerations and lies in your reports."

"Hey, news reports should be truthful and honest! I can't go around adding things that aren't real!"

"Like I didn't know you any better! Anyway, I have nothing to talk about. Go bother someone else or maybe Tenshi. She has power over the earth, so she might know something!"

"Now that you said it… I did interview her about this yesterday, but she denies any responsibility about this earthquake."

Reimu lifted an eyebrow upon hearing this. "She really did say that? The last time a major earthquake struck Gensokyo was because she got bored and wanted to attract some attentions and ask for punishment."

"Well, she did say that if she wanted to do something like this again, she would make the earthquake cover the entire area and not only a single place. According to reports, the earthquake only occurred around the Forest of Magic and nowhere else. Speaking of which, Alice was a victim of it too," Aya told her.

"Alice? Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she's all right. Like Rinnosuke, she had to clean up her house afterwards because everything fell over."

"That's nice to hear at least. I hope this strange earthquake doesn't mean something is happening again. I'm starting to get tired of going through danmaku business and this save the world stuff again."

-

Forest of Magic, a focal point of all things evil, repulsive, and ominous…

But so long as one looks beyond the man-eating plants and horrors of the place, it is a fairly nice place for people who enjoy living in solitary to stay in.

It is the place where the Alice Margatroid, the doll magician resides.

"I hope that your place didn't get affected so much by the earthquake yesterday-ze," Marisa said to Alice while helping her sweep the house.

"It wasn't so bad," Alice replied as she cleaned a cupboard. All over the place her dolls were helping with the cleaning. "Asides from stuffs falling over, nothing was damaged. Shouldn't you be more concern about your house?"

"Yeah, but I bet there won't be any difference. My house is a mess since the beginning. Haha!"

-

Back in the outside world, a conference held been held gathering all the important leaders of Japan together to talk about the matter regarding their mortal enemy, Godzilla.

The great leaders were all sat down on the stage and down there the onlookers and reporters gathered around to hear what their leaders had to say.

"We are most pleased to tell everyone that the secret weapon we have been working on for some time is at last complete," said the rather obese man in high-ranking general uniform—Sarge—said. "We have high hopes that this weapon will help us defeat Godzilla once and for all."

This immediately grabbed everyone's attention and words of remark started filling the air and not to mention questions being thrown at Sarge. "What is this secret weapon that will surely destroy Godzilla once and for all called?" a reporter asked. "And what makes you so sure that it will work?"

"This weapon," Sarge replied, "is called the Dimension Tide Cannon. It is a powerful weapon capable of firing artificial black holes that can suck things away to another dimension. By firing this at Godzilla, we will be able to eliminate the monster from the face of humanity once and for all. Of course, we cannot guarantee that it will work for sure, but given the amount of time and testing that we invested into it, things are looking good without a doubt."

-

Soon after the conference was over, Sarge walked down the hallway with some scientists accompanying him. "So how exactly is the status?" Sarge asked one of the scientists.

"Everything is complete already," the scientists replied. "Testing will be done at 2 in the afternoon to make sure that nothing is flawed."

The group stepped into a large room that had several engineers and scientists, but the most attention-grabbing thing was a massive high-tech cannon placed in the center of the room—The Dimension Tide Cannon.

"Good," Sarge nodded. "Let's hope that with this, the citizens will be able to sleep in peace at night for once."

-

Misty Lake…

"It's frozen! Yay!" Cirno the ice fairy exclaimed, holding up a frog frozen in a piece of ice.

"You know… Suwako won't be glad to see this…" Daiyousei told her.

"Who cares about her? I'm the strongest, so let's see her try to do something about it!" Cirno said, ignoring her warning. "Now let's see if defrost!"

Letting the frozen frog drift around on the water surface, the two fairies bent down on the thin piece of ice that was created on the water surface to watch how the fate of the frog would unfold.

Several minutes passed as they stared at the frog in silence, and then Daiyousei asked with impatience, "How long will this last…?"

"May take an hour," Cirno replied.

"Do you always stare at it until it melts?"

"Yeah."

"Geez, then you really have lots of time to kill…" Daiyousei said in disbelief. Sweat started to pour down her forehead and she wiped them off. "Um… Do you think it's getting a bit hot here?"

Cirno felt herself starting to sweat and being an ice fairy, she was very sensitive to heat. "Yeah, now that you mentioned it…"

Suddenly, the thin piece of ice they were standing on melted without their knowledge and they both took a dip into the water. They both jumped back out screaming and crying. "HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!!"

"What the heck?! The water is almost boiling!" Cirno cried. "I almost got scorched to death!"

"Cirno! The frog!" Daiyousei said in a surprised voice. Cirno looked at the frog and saw that the ice had melted, but the frog was floating with its belly facing upwards—boiled to death.

"Oh my god! The frog died from the temperature of the water!" Cirno gasped. "Not only that, but all the fish are floating to the water surface!" Sure enough, all the living things in the water floated to the surface, boiled to death by the rising temperature.

Since the water was boiling hot and releasing heat, they quickly flew away from the lake and landed onto solid ground. Not too long after they landed, the ground started shaking violently and shook them to their knees. "An earthquake?!" they both cried.

Both the fairies hugged each other tightly and screamed at the top of the voice as the whole place shook violently while the water tossed to and fro in the lake. Birds and living things capable of flight immediately took off into the air for safety while small animals living in the ground scurried to the surface in panic.

The shaking went on for a few seconds, and then everything ended and both the fairies sighed with relief that it was over.

-

Scarlet Devil Mansion, a mansion known to Gensokyo as the residing place of a two certain vampires…

500 years old vampire Remilia took a sip of tea and then placed the cup onto the table before resting her chin on the hand, looking bored. "Sigh… Not much has been happening around these days…" she sighed.

Her faithful servant Sakuya poured another helping of tea for her and gave a suggestion. "Perhaps you should get a hobby, mistress. It will keep you entertained."

"Oh really? Then tell me, what would be a good hobby for someone like me?"

"It's on your own interest. I can't really suggest anything for you."

"Okay… How about you start off by telling me what your hobby is?"

"Um… I… well… I…"

"What?"

"To be honest… I don't have a hobby either… asides from serving my mistress…"

No sooner after she said this, a mild shaking slowly occurred and it eventually turn into a violent tremor. The cups and plates on the table fell towards the floor but luckily Sakuya caught them all before anything broke. "What?! An earthquake?!" Remilia said in shock. She quickly flew into the air as so not to get involved in the shaking, and from the air, she could see the whole surrounding moving left to right constantly.

-

Down in the library, Patchouli was disturbed from her reading when the earthquake struck. The violent shaking caused the books on the towering shelves to fall down one by one. Along with her assistant Koakuna, Patchouli quickly got underneath the table to protect themselves from things that fell from the air.

The shaking continued to become stronger and stronger to the point cracks started appearing on the walls and small pieces of the ceiling fell down. "Yah! It's scary!" Koakuma cried.

After a while, the tremor stopped and the both of them stepped out from underneath the table and gazed at the mess that the library had turn into. "What a strong tremor that was…" Patchouli thought.

Sakuya and Remilia came rushing down into the library and the vampire asked Patchouli, "Patchy, is everything all right here?"

"Does this place look all right to you?" Patchy asked her sternly.

"Okay… At least you are unharmed." Remilia looked around and then said, "What's with these earthquakes lately anyway? Wasn't there one that occurred at Forest of Magic yesterday?"

"Master… Shouldn't you be concerned about your younger sister?" Sakuya reminded her.

"Oh, Flan… I'm sure she's all right. A bit a shaking won't do her in, but let's go make sure just in case."

Remilia and Sakuya left the room for Patchouli and Koakuma to clean up. They headed down the halls of the mansion and eventually made their way to the basement area.

Unlocking the door at the bottom of the staircase, the duo stepped into the massive dungeon-like room in there and looked around. "Flan," Remilia called out. "Are you there? Answer me."

No sooner after calling out the name, a young girl dressed mostly in red appeared around the corner and ran up to her. "Hey sis! What's up?" The most eye-catching thing about her was her wing which seems to be created from a pair of sticks with prisms and glasses hanging from them. Are those even wings?

"Flan, did the earthquake scare you?" Remilia asked her.

"Oh, you mean the shaking just now?" Flandre replied. "Nah, I'm not afraid of a bit of shaking! It did wake me up from nap though, and for a moment, I thought I heard someone stomping through this place too, but I couldn't find anyone at all."

"You heard the sound similar to loud stomping?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what I've heard. Also… Come and look!" Flandre led the both of them to another part of the place and showed them the wall which was bulged outwards with several cracks on them.

"What happened here…?" Remilia asked in surprise.

Sakuya walked up to the wall and felt it. "It seems like that there was something behind wall trying to break in or least passing by…"

-

Outside the mansion, gate guard Hong Meiling was sound asleep on a chair despite the violent shaking.

-

Soon, nighttime had fallen on Gensokyo.

Reimu made her way to a lit food stand located within the dark forest. Pushing aside the curtains, she took her seat on the bench and greeted the vendor, "Hey Mystia. I'm the only one here again?"

"Oh hi, Reimu!" the night sparrow demon greeted her. "You can see for yourself, don't you? We don't really get many customers here considering the location."

"Maybe you should move closer to the human village," Reimu suggested her. "That way you can get more customers and I can get here easier."

"Humans aren't very nice to the likes of us, so I think this place is more suitable," Mystia replied as she grilled some lamprey over the fire.

"Well, it's your demon's fault that humans don't take too much liking in you."

"Can't be helped… Anyway, you want sake? Oh wait, that would be underage drinking for you."

"Who cares? Just fill it up," Reimu said, holding up her cup.

Suddenly, two more customers showed up at the place. "Hi there, Rumia and Wriggle!" Mystia said to the two newcomers. "Surprised to see you!"

"Decided to drop by for dinner since we couldn't find anything to eat," Wriggle, the bug demon, said.

"Yeah, the humans are all back in their village and I can't go there otherwise I'm going to get it," Rumia replied. "Eating lamprey wouldn't be bad either." She turned to Reimu and said, "Hello, Rumia! Nice to see you here! Can I eat you afterwards?"

Reimu gave her a glare and replied in a threatening voice, "Go on and try." The tone alone was enough to make Rumia pull back trembling.

"By the way, Mystia said while preparing the delicacies, "Have you heard that another earthquake occurred at Scarlet Devil Mansion?"

"Yeah, that's what I heard," Reimu said.

"Is that so?" Rumia asked with a question mark over her head, showing that she had no idea about this occurrence.

"There were even reports of Misty Lake's water temperature increasing to drastic levels and killing all life in it," Reimu continued.

"Is that so?"

"It's all very strange and eerie… Something tells me that some sort of catastrophe is happening…"

"I fear for the worst too…" Mystia commented.

"Is that so?" Rumia asked.

"Um… I have something to say…" Wriggle brought up. "I communicated with the ants and according to them… There is actually something causing these earthquakes."

The other three raised an eyebrow and turned to her with curiosity. "You see…" Wriggle continued, but before she could finish speaking, there was suddenly another violent shaking.

"What the?! Another earthquake?!" Reimu said in shock.

Rumia and Wriggle huddled close to Reimu in shock while Mystia ducked down low for cover.

Reimu looked around the place as the earth shook and was surprised to see some sort of activity going on. The ground started to bulge and crack as if something was moving underneath it.

The bulging movement went in the direction of the food stand, but luckily, it did not head direction in their direction but rather went past it, but the shaking was still enough to make the food stand fall apart. All four of them quickly ran to a safer distance for cover and continued keeping watch on the strange movement on the ground.

"My grill!!!!" Mystia cried.

The ground slowly gave way as something started to rise from underneath it. The four girls watched in horror at the thing that rose out from the ground, but because it was very dark, they could not make out what exactly it was that they saw.

The thing that came out from the ground emitted light that seem to came from what appeared to be a horn however, and from the small amount of light, one could make out a monstrous face with red eyes and sharp teeth.

The thing shifted its eyes left to right and then let out a high-pitched roar before going back into the ground. The rocks immediately covered up the hole that it made and the earthquake continued for a little longer before ceasing.

The four girls were frozen in horror at what they just say and couldn't find anything to say. Rumia, Wriggle, and Mystia were scared to the point where they started crying while Reimu had her eyes widened in horror. "Wha… what… what… was… that…?" she stammered.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Sarge is the only OC in this story. He appeared in both Kaiju Attack stories as well as making a guest appearance in Super Star Wars Bros.

Do you think you know what the thing that appeared at the end is? I'm sure it won't be hard to guess for people who are familiar with monsters created by Toho.

And now for character descriptions as promised.

**Aya: **Red eyes, semi-long black hair. Wears a white blouse, a black short skirt, and a red hat. Also noteworthy is her black crow wings on her back.

**Alice: **Orange eyes, short blond hair. Wears a light blue dress with pink ribbons, black boots, and a red ribbon in her hair.

**Cirno: **Aqua-colored eyes, hair and icicle-shaped wings. Wears blue ribbon, light pink blouse and blue one-piece skirt.

**Daiyousei: **Short green hair with yellow ribbon. Wears a blue dress with white trim and sleeves. Also has golden wings.

**Remilia: **Red eyes, short light-blue hair, pair of black bat-like wings on back. Wears a light red mop hat and dress, with bright red trimming.

**Sakuya: **Dark blue eyes, silver hair, has a long braid on each side of the face. Wears a pink and dark blue French maid's outfit with long sleeves, and a white bonnet on her head. The Roman numerals for 1 through 12 line the bottom of her apron.

**Patchouli: **Her hair and eyes are purple, and lots of ribbons are tied to her hair and other body parts. Wears pajama-like clothing and a night-cap.

**Koakuma: **Wears a black dress with white sleeves. She has a small pair of black, bat-like wings on the sides of her head and long red hair.

**Flandre: **A vampire's scarlet eyes and blond hair. Wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath. Also wears a pink mop hat with red ribbon attached. Her wings appear to be made of iron and prism shards.

**Meiling: **Aqua-colored eyes and long, scarlet hair. Her green beret and dress resemble traditional Chinese clothing. Her beret has a gold star on the front with the Traditional Chinese character "龍" that is read as "long" and means dragon.

**Mystia: **Grey eyes, pink hair, pointed ears like an owl, light pink bird-like wings with purple highlights. Dresses in white and brown clothing. Hat and dress contain numerous bird-shaped ornaments.

**Rumia: **Red eyes, short blond hair. Wears a black vest and skirt, and white blouse. A small red amulet is tied to the left side of her hair, making it look like a ribbon.

**Wriggle: **Blue eyes, teal hair, bug-like antennae. Wears a white shirt with stylized short sleeves, a black cape (red on inner side), and knee-length blue baggy pants.

**Trivia  
**1. The number 9 is closely associated with Cirno; or rather, 9 in a circle. In one of the instruction manuals, the character bio for Cirno stated that she is very dumb and dim-witted. Later on, there was a screenshot of the game showing you what each icon represents using numbers. For example: Number 1 was put on the score tally and the description for it said that is it is the score. Cirno, who was a boss character in the screenshot, was listed with the number 9 and the description said that this is the idiot herself. Ever since then, the number 9 has been associated with Cirno and her stupidity.


	3. Face of the Monster

**SBS Time!  
Mystery-guy: **Does Manipulator have a secret purpose for helping Manly Hand create the Armageddon?  
**Game2002: **You're seriously thinking things waaaaaaaaay too deeply. How about you actually start asking questions that concern the actual story and not go off-topic all the time? Darkling is long gone past, so please give that story a break already.

One last reminder again: Description for Touhou characters will be listed at the end of the chapter for people unfamiliar to the series.

**Chapter 3  
Face of the Monster**

**

* * *

  
**

It was early in the morning and several people were gathered at the forest looking at the damage on the ground that was done in the midst of the night. They had felt the shaking as well as hearing the ground burst apart, but it wasn't until the sun rose did they come to see what happened.

Curiosity and awe were on their faces as they discussed with each other what happened.

Reimu and Suika descended from their flight and landed near the wreckage. "Whoa… So this is the one you're talking about, right?" Suika asked.

"Yeah…" Reimu said silently while nodding her head.

"So you saw a monster coming out from the ground over here, right?"

The moment Suika said this, all eyes turned to look at Reimu who looked nervous and didn't reply a single word. What she told Suika before was true though; she did indeed see a monstrous figure the night before. It was something that she had never seen before.

Aya, who was investigating the place trying to come up with an article, went up to Reimu with notepad and pencil in hand and asked her, "So Ms. Shrine Maiden… Did your oni friend just say you saw a monster or something like that?"

Reimu slowly shifted her eyes towards her and simply nodded her head.

"Then tell me details! What exactly happened yesterday! Tell me everything you know and don't miss any details!"

Letting out a sigh, Reimu started telling the story of what happened yesterday. "Yesterday night I settled down at Mystia's Grill for dinner. Rumia and Wriggle were there as well and we were talking about things that happened recently, most notably about the earthquakes. That was when suddenly the earthquake struck again and then the ground started to crack and burst apart…"

People started to inch closer to her as they were anticipating the next part of her explanation.

"Hey, don't get so close… It feels uncomfortable… Anyway, the shaking was incredibly violent and we quickly left the grill before it collapsed. As we fell to our knees and huddled together in one place, a part of the ground tore open and something came out from underneath…"

Hearing this, the crowd became more silent than before and listened with even more eagerly.

Reimu took a deep breath before continuing. "That's when we saw it… It was very dark however, so we weren't able to see clearly what it was. The monster that appeared was emitting light from what seems to be his horn, and from that minimum amount of light, we could see a monstrous face with striking red eyes and sharp fangs."

Gasps could be heard from among the crowd when they heard Reimu's description of the monster.

"The monster didn't do anything though. It simply let out a loud roar before disappearing into the ground again, and then the earthquake stopped and everything was silent again afterwards…"

"That's all…" Aya said. She was shaking from head to toe with anticipation but managed to jot down everything in her notepad. "Anymore?"

"End of story, and I don't want to talk about it," Reimu said. "I couldn't sleep that night at all after seeing it."

After her story was over, an intense atmosphere fell upon the people. After all, who wouldn't be afraid to learn that there is some giant being living underneath the earth producing these earthquakes? People started to worry what would happen if the earthquakes kept on happening and destroy Gensokyo or even worse, the monster itself come to the surface to wreck havoc. Surely they would be sleeping with one eye open from now on every night to make sure that they live to the next day.

"Okay… That's a lot of info I've gotten," Aya said as she skimmed through the notes that she wrote down. "Thanks for sharing your story! The boss is going to be happy and perhaps give me a promotion for this!" And then the Tengu took off into the air.

The people immediately returned to the Human Village as it was the safest place in Gensokyo to stay at. Reimu let out a sigh and then leaped up to soar off into the air and Suika followed her close behind.

"I'm wondering…" Suika asked the shrine maiden. "Do you think that monster is actually an oni?"

Reimu glanced in her direction and said, "What makes you think so?"

"Well… You said it has a horn and it came from underneath the ground… Horns are physical features of all onis and almost all of them live underneath the ground nowadays."

"That thing doesn't even look anything like a human as far as I could tell, so I doubt it."

"Onis aren't human."

"At least they resemble human. If anything, the one I saw looked more like a lizard or something like that. Anyway… Stop talking to me about this… I just want to get back home and get a good rest after staying awake the whole night yesterday…"

Normally it would be a bit of a walk to return to Hakurei Shrine, but for those who could fly; it was a short and easy trip. After a few minutes of soaring through the air, both Reimu and Suika landed onto to the shrine area and headed for the building before their eyes. As Reimu approached though, she noticed her friend Marisa sitting at the front door. The witched greeted her. "Hey there, Reimu! I've been waiting for you!"

"Marisa… Not now, okay?" Reimu said to her in a tired tone. "I'm pretty tired now, so…"

"What's the matter?"

"She had nightmares after seeing a monster from yesterday night," Suika told her.

Marisa was a bit surprised and became curious at the same time upon hearing this. "What? You saw a monster?"

"Long story short…" Reimu said in slight frustration. "I had dinner at Mystia's Grill and then a monster came out from the ground but withdrew again. The end!" After that, she walked past Marisa and into her shrine.

"Okay… I get the main idea…" Marisa said. She turned to Suika and asked her, "So… mind filling me in with details?"

Suika shook her head however. "Sorry, I wasn't there when it happened, but what Reimu said basically sums up everything."

-

Aya was reclined on a branch high up on a tree, reading her notes. "Ayayayaya! The more I read it the more interesting it gets! I'm starting to get more and more curious about this monster that Reimu called? Never heard of such a thing like this in Gensokyo before!" Placing her pen against her chin, she started to wonder some more things to herself. "As a reporter, it's my duty to gather more information about this. I wonder where I can get a good start… Oh wait, I think I know! To the Scarlet Devil Mansion!" And she immediately took off into the air again.

As she was flying over a ranch, she noticed some wreckage down below and some people were gathered together discussing over something. Curious at the situation, she landed onto the ground and listened to their conversation.

"I was very drunk that night and thought everything was just my imagination," the rancher told his friends. "That was why I didn't bother to go outside and look when I heard the crying of the cows. This morning when I stepped outside, I was shocked to see the massive mound of dirt on the ground, the stable busted down, and all the cows missing!"

Needless to say, Aya was interested at what she heard and immediately went to interview the man. "Excuse me…"

The rancher turned around and said upon seeing her, "Why, it's the reporter tengu. I had a feeling that you would show up sooner or later."

"It's my job to get every scoop I can after all, and it can't be helped the fact that my hearing is incredibly sharp. So…"

"Yes, yes… I know you want to hear more about this," the rancher interrupted her. Pointing to the wreckage on the field, he explained, "As you can see, my ranch is a whole mess and all my cows are missing! You can even see that massive mound of dirt on the ground as if someone dug there! I could've sworn that the ground even shook when all these happened, but I can't remember very well the events of last night. Blame it to the alcohol if you want to."

"Okay… This is getting too familiar…" Aya thought while jotting down notes. "Something tells me it's that monster Reimu saw."

"Oh yeah, I heard that the shrine maiden saw a monster last night during the earthquake," one of the onlookers said.

"Does that mean the cows were all eaten by the monster?" another one brought up. "Oh my god! This means the monster eats meat! What if it comes and eats us next?!"

Immediately, the crowd were filled with fill and started to panic, but Aya tried to calm them down. "Don't worry, everyone! All these are just rumors and we do not have proof! Even if there is some giant monster, you do not have to worry because I'm sure everything will end up fine in the end! After all, there are a lot of powerful people, like me, here in Gensokyo, right? Whatever it is, it shouldn't be that bad!"

"Let's hope so…" the owner of the ranch said. "Now what will I do without my cows…?"

After this, the people started to go in their own way and Aya took off into the air again. "Phew… A reporter's job is never done…" she said to herself. "A lot has been happening lately… Time to get busy!"

-

A short time passed and nothing had happened so far yet, at least for now…

Life went on in the Human Village as usual; however, the news about the possibility of a dangerous being lurking underneath the earth had already spread out among the residents of Gensokyo and this made everyone worried.

Despite this though, classes went on at the school of the village ran by Keine Kamishirasawa.

"The history of Gensokyo," Keine lectured while pacing left to right in front of the chalkboard, "has its beginning…"

Before she finished speaking through, a crying from a student could be heard. Keine raised her eyes from behind her book and looked across the room where she saw a boy with messy brown hair pulling a girl's ponytail. "Run, ya speedboat!" the boy taunted while the girl cried.

"Billy!" Keine said loudly to the boy who stopped pulling the girl's hair instantly. "This is the fifth time already that you've caused trouble in this class! When are you going to learn your lesson? I'm going to tell your parents about this!"

"They won't care," the kid said rudely while picking his nose. "They're a bunch of drunken hobos who don't give a s---."

"Oh really? Then how about I do the job of tuning you up? You come up here at once!"

Immediately, fear struck every student including Billy himself. Being called up to their teacher can only mean one thing and no one wants to be the victim. Billy trembled nervously and tried to beg for mercy, but Keine gave a second warning which made him move to the front of the class. Keine placed her hand on the shoulder of the trembling kid and spoke to him in kind words, "I know you do not like this sort of treatment, but please understand that I wish all of you to grow up into fine adults."

"Sorry…" Billy replied nervously.

"If you are willing to change for real, then I really appreciate it," Keine said with a smile on her face. Billy also smiled back thinking that he escaped certain death, but all of a sudden, Keine slammed her head into his forehead.

BONK!

"Duuuuh…" Billy was knocked silly by his teacher's headbutt and returned to his seat moving in an awkward path.

"Caved…" the students said silently while swallowing in fear. This was why no one dared to cross their teacher's line.

"Okay," Keine said, returning to her position. She didn't seem fazed at all from the headbutt that she delivered to Billy. "Let us continue with our lesson. So as I was saying…"

All of a sudden, the entire place shook and everyone was shocked. "Another earthquake?!" Keine thought. Thinking of the children's safety, she turned to everyone and called for them to hide underneath their desks as to avoid getting hit by falling objects, and everyone did as told.

-

The powerful earthquake was not only felt around the school, but as well as a good portion of the village.

"What the?!" Mokou was disturbed from her grocery shopping when the tremor occurred. The violent shaking made her as well as everyone fall onto their knees and everywhere, people ran for cover and moved away from tall things in fear that they would fall.

As the shaking continued, cracks appeared all over the road and bulges eventually rose. It was as if something was underneath the earth trying to come out. People quickly moved out of the way as the bulging ground moved down the road and towards a bathhouse.

The men inside (were you expecting women? Ha!) were in the midst of their bath when the violently shaking occurred. Suddenly, there was a loud sound similar to that of an explosion and dust flew in from the window situated on the high part of the wall.

One of the guys turned to look at the window and he was immediately petrified in shock at what he saw. "Ah… ah… ah…"

Everyone turned to look at what scared him and they became equally horrified as well when they saw a malicious red eye staring into the window. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

-

"MONSTER!!!!!" the people screamed in horror at the giant thing that came out from the ground in front of bathhouse.

It was a massive dinosaurian monster with red skin, pointy ears, and single horn protruding out from the forehead—Baragon.

The monster glanced left to right and slightly shook his head as he let out a high-pitched roar. He raised his right arm and then slammed it into the wall of the bathhouse and the people inside screamed and ran for their lives, not caring whether or not they are wearing anything.

Baragon continued to wreck havoc to the bathhouse building in a manner that almost seems playful and then turned around and started moving down the road. The monster let out another roar that sent everyone fleeing in horror.

Everyone ran down the street, but Mokou ran up the street instead to get a better look at the monster. "What the heck is that?!" she gasped.

The monster slowly moved down the street moving on all fours and would occasionally bring his arms to the sides and smash the buildings into pieces, and his swinging tail would flatten anything that it came over.

Mokou spread out her arms and in an instant, flames burst out from seemingly nowhere and gathered around her hands. "Whatever the hell you are, don't think you can go and destroy the village that has been set up as a haven for humans so easily! You're going to regret it!" She swung her right arm against the air and released a ball of fire.

The fire struck Baragon in the face, but the monster was not fazed by it at all. He simply roared at her as if annoyed and started moving forward again. Pushing his hind legs against the ground, Baragon pushed himself forward through the air and attempted to pounce onto Mokou. Immediately, a pair of wings made of fire appeared behind her and she took off into the air in the nick of time while the monster crashed onto the road.

From the air, Mokou pointed her right arm at the monster with her palm opened, and a barrage of fireballs were shot out, striking the monster in the back and making fiery explosions. Like previously, Baragon was not fazed at all by the attacks and got back up. Looking up in her direction, the monster's horn started to glow in orange light. This caused the fireballs aimed at his body to be pulled towards the horn instead where they are seemingly absorbed by it. "What?!" Mokou said in surprise.

The monster pushed his legs against the ground and this time leaped up high into the air despite his massive body. Mokou was caught off guard by this and the monster swung his arm into her and sent her flying aside and crashing through the building roof.

CRASH!!!

"Ow…" she sat up from a smashed table that she fell on and rubbed her head. "Thanks goodness for immortality, but it still hurts. But did the monster just absorb the fire into his horn…?"

Outside, Baragon landed back onto the road with a violent thud. The monster slowly pulled up his body until he was standing on his hind legs. Taking a good look around the place, the monster then reared back his head and took a deep breath, and then he released a constant stream of orange beam from his mouth and set on fire everything that was struck by it.

Luckily, the people of that area had already evacuated to a safer place, so none of them were in range of the Fire Beam attack. However, the sight of the fire burning down the place they call home had struck a deep mark in their minds.

"The village… is burning up…" they cried.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I'm pretty glad that I got this chapter up and I like how it turned out as well. Baragon, despite appearing only in three movies total (one of them isn't even a Godzilla movie), is very popular in Japan and is considered to be very cute-looking by monster standards. I'm basing his appearance off GMK, but he has his Fire Beam from the movie Frankenstein vs. Baragon. The ability to absorb fire is original though.

Even if being an unimportant character with no role whatsoever, Billy is my OC and he is based off Billy the Bully from my Smash Bros. stories. I have the right to throw my OCs all over the place, don't I?

**Keine: **Brown eyes and long silver hair with blue highlights. Wears a hat that looks like some kind of building with a red ribbon on top and glyphs inscribed along its side. Her dress is dark blue with white short sleeves, and a red ribbon is tied to the bottom of the collar. When exposed to full moon, she becomes her monster alter-ego called Ex-Keine. The appearance is exactly the same except her clothing and hair are now green and she grows a pair of curved horn on her head and not to mention missing her hat.

**Mokou: **Red eyes and ankle-length light violet hair. Wears a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with these same red and white paper charms.

**Trivia:  
**1. Etymology for Caved: The word "horu" in Japanese means to dig, but also to have anal sex. Some fans thought that Keine would go crazy due to her metamorphosis from the light of a full moon and try to shove one of her horns into someone's butt. One day, some Touhou, or Cave (a company famous for their shooting games), fan translated a nonsense line, "Caved Caved! Caved!! Caved!!! Caved!!!!", from English into Japanese in an online translator. The result was "horaremashita. ochikomimashita! ochikomimashita!! ochikomimashita!!! horareta!!!!" (screwed. depressed! depressed!! depressed!!! screwed!!!!). This spread elsewhere because the translation was so silly. When some fans heard it, they associated "screwed" with EX-Keine's attacking others' rear ends. This was posted on 2ch and it became famous. When someone writes something that contains the phrase "horu," they would be summarily raped by EX-Keine. "Horu" got word filtered to "caved!!!!!!!!" in English translations, and so you get "I got CAVED by EX-Keine!!!!!!!!"


	4. Vortex of Your End

**Chapter 4  
Vortex of Your End**

**

* * *

  
**

Continuing from where the previous chapter left off, a portion of the Human Village had been ruined and set on fire by the monster that had burst out from the ground—Baragon.

Majority of the residents had evacuated into the forest and all watched in horror as the place they called home slowly got torn down by the rampaging monster.

Obviously the destruction spree wasn't without casualties, but luckily, Lunarian medical expert Eirin was there at that time giving medical aids to those who are injured.

"This should be fine now," Eirin told her patient as she helped him with the bandages. With her job done for the meantime, she stood up and turned to look in the direction of the burning village and said, "Has everyone evacuated yet?"

A girl with rabbit ears came up to her and reported, "Pretty much everyone had escaped, Ms. Eirin. There are still a couple more injured people."

"Whatever the case is, we have to get everyone to a safer place first and try to do something about that beast before it causes too much destruction!"

"But to where?"

Eirin placed her hand under her chin and pondered over this. "Let's see… Eientei is a bit too far from here for people who cannot fly… Perhaps the Hakurei Shrine? I'm sure the shrine maiden wouldn't take no for this. Reisen, I'll leave this place to you for the meantime while I take everyone over to that place first and make sure they are all in good condition."

"Okay!" the rabbit girl—Reisen—replied.

As Eirin began to lead the people, Reisen turned to the direction of the village and then Keine approached her and asked, "Reisen, have you seen Mokou anywhere?"

Reisen shook her head. "No, haven't seen her at all."

"That worries me… What if she is still in the village?"

"She'll be fine. She can't die anyway no matter what sort of wound she takes."

"That's true, but that doesn't mean she can't feel pain or suffer… I think I better go in there and find her."

-

"Flying Phoenix!" Mokou's wings of fire spread out larger than usual and pellets of fire rained down onto Baragon's back, pelting the monster with explosions rapidly.

However, the monster did not take any sign of damage nor show any signs of pain at all from the constant blows. The horn glowed in orange light and immediately all the fire projectiles were drawn towards it and absorbed.

"Dammit!" she cursed. "None of my attacks are working at all! This guy really is immune to fire!"

Baragon looked up at her and then aimed around the air with his Fire Beam but she flew around to avoid it while at the same time bombarding him with projectiles even though they didn't do anything to the monster.

"Flaw of Forgiving Shrine!" Mokou spread out her arms to both sides and a stream of blue and red fire shot out from her left and right hand respectively, moving towards the monster in a crisscross formation. The streams of fire went around the monster's neck and they were like pair of bars ready to close in on his neck and crush it. The horn immediately glowed again though and then the streams of fire were instead pulled towards it. "Curses! Not again!"

The monster, on his hind legs, walked in Mokou's direction as she got ready for another attack. Suppository-shaped projectiles suddenly streaked through the air and struck the monster in the back of the head. The monster turned around and saw Reisen floating in air with her hand folded into a gun. "Are you all right?" Reisen asked Mokou.

"I don't need your help, servant of Kaguya!" Mokou snapped back. "I'm not so weak that I need help from an enemy!"

"Can we just not care about grudges for now?" Reisen said to her. "Right now we should… Whoa!" She quickly moved aside as the monster shot the Fire Beam in her direction and then she continued firing projectiles out of her finger at the monster.

Baragon kept track of her movement as she flew around the air firing at him, and then with a kick against the ground, the monster leaped up into the air and towards her. Reisen quickly moved out of the way in the nick of time as the monster soared across the air and crashed back down with a body slam onto several buildings.

"Mind Explosion!" she shot out a larger projectile that exploded halfway through the air into hundreds of smaller projectiles and all of them closed in onto the monster's back and pelted him constantly with explosions. Baragon immediately spun around with the Fire Beam activated, swinging it across the air like a large fire saber. "Ah!" Reisen moved out of the way in time, though the edge of her skirt was singed a bit.

Large balls of energy suddenly streaked through the air and struck the monster in the belly, and they exploded like fireworks upon impact. This attack actually made the monster cry a bit and Baragon took a step back before falling onto all four legs again.

"Keine!" Mokou said, looking at her friend flying into the scene.

"Are you all right?" Keine asked her.

"Yeah, I'm all right, though I'm afraid I won't be much of a help here…" Turning to Baragon, she continued saying, "That monster is immune to fire."

Turning to look at the newcomer, Baragon breathed out his beam attack again but Keine moved out of the way swiftly. "First Pyramid!" Keine whipped out a card which illuminated with bright yellow light, and a magical glowing circle appeared around her and a barrage of energy bullets poured out onto the monster and amongst the bullets where three large energy balls. The onslaught of projectiles struck the monster in the face with such a force that Baragon actually let out a roar of pain and moved back a few steps.

"Visionary Tuning!" Reisen folded both her hands into guns and swept her arms left to right swiftly and shot out several energy bullets which lined themselves side to side to take the form of an arrowhead as they went through the air, striking the monster in the face as well as various parts of the body.

Baragon roared in anger and started shooting out constant burst of fiery energy into the air in hope of shooting down his attackers, but Reisen and Keine flew around swiftly and managed to evade every single shot. After all, airborne battles and projectiles dodging are what they are skilled in the most.

Tired of their constant dodging, Baragon ran in their direction and then leaped up into the air for an attack. Both Reisen and Keine fired projectiles at the monster as he fell in their direction, but nothing was stopping Baragon as pulled back his arm into the air and then swung it forward as if swinging a racket against a tennis ball. Keine was fast enough to move out of the way, but Reisen was too slow and got sent flying towards the ground instead. "Ya!"

Before she landed onto anything however, Mokou went behind her and caught her, but they both still flew back and crashed violently onto the ground, though Mokou got hurt more. "Oh… Sorry for the trouble…" Reisen said, rubbing her back.

"Don't say it… Why did I even bother trying to help you anyway…?" the immortal girl grumbled.

Keine was still up in the air ready to use another attack on Baragon. The monster lowered his front legs a bit and then the horn glowed in orange light again. Immediately, the fire that was consuming the village was all drawn forward like streams of water sprayed into the air. The fire swirled around the horn and was seemingly absorbed into it. "What the…?" Keine thought to herself. "What's he doing?"

The horn continued to glow even after absorbing all the fire, but then a fiery orange aura started to appear around Baragon. Fearing of what might happen next, Keine decided to prevent the monster from doing whatever he wanted to do. "Phantasmal Emperor!"

Several white balls of energy formed in the air all around her and each of them started firing laser beams and arrowhead-shaped projectiles. The constant onslaught of beams pummeled Baragon constantly and struck him all over the body.

Being one of her more powerful attacks, Baragon felt pain all over his body when he was pelted by the projectiles. One of them struck him near the eye and the monster cried in pain and pulled back with the aura immediately disappearing. Had the beam hit the eye directly, the monster would surely lose his eyesight.

As the projectiles continued to pelt him nonstop, Baragon thought that he had enough beating for the meantime and decided to make a run for it. He clawed against the ground rapidly and tossed a large amount of dirt and dust into the air as he slowly dug his way into the ground.

"He's trying to escape!" Reisen said.

With his superb burrowing skills, Baragon disappeared into the ground in no less than a minute and the ground was once again covered up by dirt after the monster was gone. The ground shook as the monster burrowed deep into the earth, and then it stopped.

Keine scanned all around the place for the possibility of the monster showing up again, but a minute passed and there was nothing, so she concluded that the monster wasn't going to show up again. "That's that, I hope…"

She landed onto the ground and both Mokou and Reisen went to meet her. "Are you all right, Keine?" Mokou asked her.

"I'm fine," Keine told her. "What about you? You did take quite a beating before I got here, don't you?"

"Yeah, a bit, but it's no big deal. No matter how the monster hit me, I can't die anyway."

"You still have to be careful. You can still feel pain and nothing is worse than being forced to suffer eternal pain with no way of dying!"

"Yeah, sorry to keep you worried."

"Anyway, it's good that there aren't heavy casualties. The village is in a wrecked state now however…"

-

The bell rang through the entire building and soldiers were all up in arms rushing through the halls to get into their positions.

"Godzilla has been sighted on the radar!" the speaker broadcasted loudly. "Everyone to your positions!"

This warning was also broadcasted throughout the entire city, and the residents of Tokyo were on the run through the place to escape the wrath of the monster.

Sarge entered into the navigation room and asked the people working on the computers, "Is the Dimension Tide Cannon ready?"

"Yes," one of the navigators told him. "The cannon is currently up in space aiming at Tokyo. Godzilla is seen approaching from the west coast."

"Has everyone evacuated from the west coast?"

"Everyone has evacuated from that area already."

"Good! Once Godzilla has come into the city, fire with max power at him. Even if it will wipe out the entire area of the west coast, we must get rid of him at all cost!"

"Yes sir!"

-

A lone jet was flying through the air above the west coast making sure that there was not a single soul left in the place. The pilot then noticed something peculiar in the water, and at closer glance, it was the king himself swimming just underneath the water surface. "Godzilla has been spotted," the pilot reported the headquarters. "He is coming up from the west coast."

A mound of water was formed and when it dissipated, the towering black leviathan showed his face. Godzilla let out a roar as he walked across the shallow waters and slowly made his way onto dry land, crushing the boats and buildings underneath his massive feet.

-

"Godzilla has entered into the west coast," the navigator reported to Sarge.

"Just as planned!" Sarge said. "Get the Dimension Tide Cannon ready! Lock onto him and fire at will!"

"Yes sir!"

-

Up in outer space, the massive high-tech canon was modified into the form of a satellite. When controls were input from Earth, the cannon started moving as it was commanded to and slowly aimed its turret at the island of Japan in the distance.

Down in the military base, the controllers of the cannon watched the screen and locked the crosshair onto Godzilla who was stomping his way through the empty city. "Begin charging to maximum power!" the controllers said.

The Dimension Tide Cannon emitted loud sound and the turret started to glow with bright light.

-

Something was not right. Godzilla could tell that things were not how they usually were. Usually when he came into the city, the humans would bring along their machines of minor destruction (they are minor in terms of destruction from his point of view) to attack him, only to fail miserably in the end. Had the humans finally realized that there was nothing they could do to stop him and didn't bother to do anything this time?

But then Godzilla's animal sense told him that there was something else not right. It was telling him that something had already happened. He looked up into the air exactly at the same time the Dimension Tide Cannon fired its artificial black hole towards earth. The projectile traveled at a speed that broke the sound barrier.

So was this the human's latest trick? Firing something at him from the air? Godzilla smiled mentally and thought that things would end up the usual way. The humans are going to fail miserably this time as well. If only he had known better…

His dorsal spines emitted blue light and released blue electrical currents. His mouth slowly opened and blue light poured out, and then he unleashed his devastating Heat Beam at the incoming projectile.

The neon blue beam collided with the artificial black hole. It was a solid impact that almost stopped the projectile in its track, but the black hole was not to be taken so lightly as it pushed its way through little by little.

"Godzilla's beam attack is on the verge of destroying the black hole!" the navigator reported Sarge.

"This better not fail!" Sarge said desperately. "I can't believe the monster has this much power!"

The beam and the black hole continued pushing against each other, but Godzilla himself could not hold up his beam forever. The black hole was also losing it as well. The entire thing started to expand as if it was going to blow up soon, and that was exactly what happened.

The black hole unexpectedly exploded, but as a result, a larger black hole was created. Taking the form of a clear vortex that distorted the air, the black hole started to emit powerful gravity that chipped off the buildings piece by piece and pulled them into its 'eye'.

The gravity was more than just powerful as proof of Godzilla himself having a hard time keeping his footing. The monster couldn't believe that there was some powerful force trying to raise his massive weight. What was it that the human's came up with this time that managed to pull of the unthinkable?

The monster fought back and tried to pull himself back from the black hole as it sucked in everything around its vicinity. Cars, street lights, trees, buildings of various sizes were all being pulled into it where they disappear into nothing. Nevertheless, Godzilla would not give in to the gravity and continued to take steps back.

Suddenly, a portion of a torn condominium crashed into Godzilla from behind. The monster lost his balance and nearly fell forward, and as a result, he was lifted into the air and towards the vortex.

Godzilla roared in disbelief as he flew closer and closer towards the eye of the vortex, but all his attempts to escape was futile as he got sucked into the vortex. Inside, the King of Monsters was toss and thrown around a passage of blue swirls. The monster panicked and tried to struggle his way to the sight of the blue sky before his eyes. But all was naught; he could do nothing but go with the flow of the gravity along with everything that got sucked inside. The King of Monsters roared in despair as he disappeared farther and farther into the distance.

Outside, the black hole continued to suck in things, but then the vortex started to shrink in size. Eventually, the gravity died down and the black hole had shrunken into a small orb. A few seconds later, it exploded.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!

Even Sarge and the navigators couldn't believe what they just saw. This was not what they had in mind at all.

"What exactly happened…?" Sarge asked.

"Sir, it seems that the Dimension Tide Cannon has broken down," the navigator told him. "Firing at max power had used up to much of its energy and it is now rendered unusable."

"But what about Godzilla?"

Then another navigator said to Sarge while showing him footage of the skies of the west coast. "Sir, we have received live streaming for the west coast."

The place that the black hole once had been was now a barren wasteland. There was nothing on the ground at all save for rubbles and remains of buildings.

"Godzilla is no longer on the radar," the navigator said. "Does that mean…?"

Sarge remained silent for a few seconds, and then a smile appeared on his face. "We did it… We finally… defeated Godzilla…"

At once, the people in the room threw up their arms and filled the air with cheers. Out in the city, the soldiers and the citizens were also very please to hear that Godzilla was gone, swallowed by the black hole.

Never had they dreamed that such a miracle would happen. For decades years, the unstoppable and malicious monster had terrorized their city and made nights restless. Everything they threw at the monster was futile and hope always looked to be so far away and impossible to reach.

But today was different.

It was a day to be marked down in history.

A day to be remembered…

The day Godzilla disappeared from the world.

It was a good day indeed…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The Dimension Tide Cannon is actually from the film Godzilla vs. Megaguirus.

I'm actually quite amazed myself at the quality of the chapters. Never really thought I can put that much detail into the stories. Sadly this story doesn't seem to be enjoying the popularity I had hoped for… At least there is people reviewing, which is better than none.

**Eirin: **Dark grey eyes, long silver hair, has a large braid on her back, and usually carries a strange pair of bow and arrow. Her clothing is red and blue, and is covered with constellation patterns. She also wears something similar to a nurse's cap.

**Reisen: **Red eyes, long light-purple hair and long rumpled rabbit ears. Wears a black business suit over her shirt. Her left suit-collar is decorated with a crescent moon-shaped insignia, and there appears to be paper or business cards poking out of her left shirt pocket. Wears a beige skirt.


	5. Indefinable Architecture

When asking questions, please use common sense to know what kinds of question to ask and what kinds of question not to ask. Failure to comply with this will result in me wishing that I could do something to get your mind working correctly.

**Chapter 5  
Indefinable Architecture**

**

* * *

  
**

Reimu was awakened by the sound of someone calling out to her name. She tiredly sat up and rubbed her eyes and then shook her head to return to her normal senses before standing up and doing some stretches. "Who is it…?" she asked in a tired voice as she went towards the front door. She slid the door open and saw Eirin standing out there. "It's you…"

Eirin bowed her head to show her manners and said, "Sorry if I disturbed you, but I would like to ask you a favor."

"As long as it's not anything tiring…"

Eirin moved aside and presented to her the crowd of people who were standing at the shrine ground. Reimu immediately snapped back to full sense and asked in surprise, "What's this all about? Are you giving a tour or something?"

"Actually…" Eirin said in a somewhat gloomy tone. "Well… Long story short..."

-

Aya had every reason to be shocked and disappointed. She had arrived too late to witness the chaos that happened previously and went into desperation as she jumped up and down and pulled her hair. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! How can I miss out all this?! How can I not notice this at all?! Now I just let one freaking humongous scoop escape from underneath my nose!!! The monster just showed its face and I was supposed to be here and take pictures of it! But I missed out this golden opportunity!!!" She fell to her knees with her arms supporting her body and a gloomy atmosphere fell around her.

Reisen crouched down next to her and placed her hand over his shoulder. "Are you all right…?"

"I fail as a reporter and as a tengu… I have good hearing and yet I was too busy doing my other works that I failed to know any of this…" she cried.

"Leave her… She'll be fine…" Keine told Reisen. She then turned her head to look at the village. "The fire is gone and that's a good thing, but now the whole place is ruined… It's going to take a while to get this place back to normal…"

"Plus, that monster is still alive and may show his face again," Mokou reminded her. "We may have to be on a lookout for this matter too."

Hearing this, Aya immediately shot up to her feet and clenched her fist. "All right! There's still a second chance! I'm not going to miss this opportunity! Bring it, monster! I'm going to take a perfect shot out of you if it's the last thing I do! By the way…" She turned to the three and asked them, "Can you at least explain to me what the monster looked like? And perhaps spare me some details about your battle against it? You better not hold back anything, or else…" Her face suddenly became evil-looking. "I'll tell everyone that you are losers who failed to prevent the monster from destroying the Human Village and that it's all your fault."

"What the heck?!" Mokou said, sounding offended. "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Keine placed her hand over her mouth however. "Better not get on her nerves. You'll regret it if you make it onto the papers in the wrong way…"

-

The residents of the village were all taking refugee at the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu watched as the people tried to make themselves comfortable within the shrine and then turned to Eirin asking her, "So you're seeking refugee for these people because the Human Village is attacked by a giant monster, right?"

Eirin nodded as reply and Reimu continued asking, "Why couldn't have you have taken them to Eientei instead? It's not like I have anything here that can help them. Kaguya lives like a princess there, so I'm sure they can find better comfort there."

"It's a bit too far from there and plus, the monster was attacking from the direction of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost. I figured that it would be better to come here in the meantime," Eirin answered.

"If the monster comes here next, I'm going to blame you for this."

"I'll take responsibility for it, so don't worry."

"Nah, never mind… As long as you…" Reimu shifted her eyes to the donation box that was sitting just outside the entrance.

Eirin understood what she meant and nodded. "Okay… I'll remember the offer donations as gratitude…"

"Hey, Reimu!" shouted a voice that sounded familiar to the shrine maiden. Reimu looked outside and into the air and saw Marisa flying into the area on her broom. She went out to meet the witch as she landed. "Reimu! Did you hear about it? They said a monster…"

"Yesterday's news," Reimu interrupted her.

"Oh, so you knew it already…" Marisa grumbled, sounding disappointed that she wasn't the first to report this. She glanced behind Reimu and noticed the people inside the shrine building. "And what are those people doing here?"

"Seeking refugee after the village is destroyed by the monster," Reimu replied with a sigh. "And quite a disappointment that none of them can offer donations, though Eirin should she would make up for it eventually."

"Okay… So anyway, do you think that monster is the one that you saw that night?"

"According to Eirin's description, it sounds like it; though I admit that I didn't get a clear look at the monster myself either. By the way, how is it at the village now?"

"Keine and a few others managed to drive away the monster and sent it back into the ground. The village is in ruins now…"

"Well, that stinks… Where are the humans to live in now? It's probably gonna take a while to rebuild the village."

-

Morning has risen and the people returned to the Human Village, or rather, the remains of it, in hope of rebuilding the place and return it to its original look.

However, they did not expect to see this large square-shaped architecture when they arrived and all were filled with curiosity. The large mysterious thing had appeared in the middle of the village, taking up a large space.

"What is this?" they asked among themselves.

Reimu and Marisa stepped forward from the crowd and got a better look at the architecture. "Looks like a house if you ask me," Marisa stated. "Not like anything I've seen before-ze."

"Though I do remember seeing these sorts of buildings in the outside world books that Rinnosuke had in his possession," Reimu said.

"Yeah, I remember that too. So this thing is from the outside world?" Marisa went up to the architecture and touched its walls. "How did it get here anyway?"

"I'd think of Yukari as the first culprit," Reimu said. "She's the only one here who travels between both worlds."

"Yeah, you have a point, though I don't see any reason for her to bring this here if she really is the one behind this-ze," Marisa said. She walked around the place and then saw what appears to a balcony. She climbed over it and then slid open the glass door before going inside, and Reimu followed her inside shortly afterwards.

Within the building, the whole place was a mess with broken furniture lying all over the place.

"Messy place we have here…" Marisa commented. The two girls looked around the place for anything noteworthy. The room was filled with several objects most of which they have never seen before, but there were still a few stuffs that they are familiar with thanks to Kourindo. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

Reimu opened a door and stepped into the bedroom behind it and looked around. The whole place was as messy as the living room and there was not a single soul to be found. "Looks like some sort of disaster happened here…"

Marisa opened the door and looked out into the hallway. Left to right she glanced, and she saw several other doors. She walked out into the hall and noticed staircases that led up and down; however, they led to no significant place at all. The staircase that went up simply led to the open sky while the one that went down touched the soil. "Looks like this is only a part of the entire thing judging from these stairs…" Marisa observed. And then she proceeded to enter into the other rooms.

Meanwhile, Reimu continued searching through the room she was in. She opened a drawer and noticed a wallet inside, and within the wallet where some currencies and a smirk appeared over her face as she dropped the money into her skirt pocket. "I wonder if there are more?" she thought happily as she continued to 'loot' the place.

"Hey Reimu!" said a familiar voice. Reimu turned to window and spotted Aya out there. The tengu tried pushing the window open but it refused, so she gave the glass a kick instead and shattered it in order to come in. If only she realized that it was a sliding window…

"What's up?" Reimu asked her, not sounding too interested.

Aya looked around the place and said, "Pretty interesting, eh? Never thought that something like this would pop up here so suddenly! I believe this is the kind of house you would find in the outside world, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Been to Kourindo before, so I recognize these sorts of buildings from the magazines and books there," Aya told her while snapping a couple of pictures using her camera. "But I never thought I would be able to go inside one!"

"Has a pretty similar atmosphere when you compare it to the Scarlet Devil Mansion if you ask me," Reimu said. "Well, considering that Remilia claimed that her mansion once came from the outside world…"

"So… how did this get here in the first place?"

"Like I know… I doubt Yukari would be so bored to bring something like this here and drop it at a random spot."

"Yeah, you have a point."

Marisa then came into the room carrying a stack of books in front. "Hey, they've got some books about topics I've never seen before! Should be an interesting read and Patchy should like them as well-ze!"

"Oh really?" Reimu got some of the books and looked at their covers. Some notable books included Darkling, Rise of the Negativities, Magister Saga, Gamfax III: The Perfect World, and several more.

"You know," Aya said while continuing to take snapshots of the place, "Quite a lot of unusual things have been happening, don't you think?"

"You can say that…" Reimu said. "With the monster appearing to terrorize the people and now this one… It looks like something big is happening…"

"Not like it's something unusual," Marisa said as she flipped through one of the books that she found. "We're pretty used to these sorts of things and in the end it's always us who are the ones solving everything in the end-ze."

Aya left the bedroom and went into the living room to explore some more, and she spotted a newspaper lying on the table and went to pick it up. "I wonder what sort of big news goes on in the outside world." And she read the contents on the newspaper.

Marisa opened a closet and picked up a piece of lingerie she found inside. "Hey look! That's some pretty erotic piece of clothing! I heard that women in the outside like to show off their bodies-ze!"

"I get what you're saying…" Reimu said while flipping through a centerfold magazine.

Meanwhile, Aya was still reading the newspaper. "The Dimension Tide Cannon is complete. This powerful weapon created by the brilliant minds of several scientists is to be used against Godzilla the next time he rises. This weapon fires artificial black holes that can erase things from existence and supposedly bring them to another dimension…"

Reimu and Marisa continued looking around the place for interesting things when Aya poked her head into the room and asked them, "Hey, when you went to Rinnosuke's place, have you heard of anything called Dimension Tide Cannon?"

Question marks appeared over their heads and they shook their head. "Nope," Marisa replied.

Aya looked at the newspaper and then asked, "How about Godzilla? Did Rinnosuke ever bring up anything called like this?"

"Never heard of that," Reimu said. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well…" Aya showed them the paper. "A news article from the outside said that the humans out there created something called Dimension Tide Cannon in order to use it against something called Godzilla, and this thing apparently can send things into another dimension."

"Send things into another dimension?"

"Hey, all this is starting to come together piece by piece…" Marisa said. "If what that news article said is true, then do you think that this building ended up in this place because of that Demented Tide Cannon thingy or whatever you call it-ze?"

Reimu placed her hand under her chin and thought about it. "You may have a point there… But I wouldn't exactly say Gensokyo is another dimension. It's more like a world that is protected by a barrier that keeps it from being noticed by the outside world."

"But anyway, what's a Godzilla?"

"The article didn't make it clear," Aya said. "Though from the looks of it, this Godzilla thing is implied to be a living thing…"

"Maybe we should go ask someone with knowledge on the outside world about this-ze?" Marisa suggested. "Yukari comes to mind…"

"She's probably taking a nap during this time of the day," Reimu reminded her. "I know someone else that we can consult."

-

The three girls went back outside and they heard the people grumbling. "With this thing in the way," they said, "we cannot rebuild our village! It's taking up too much space and it's too big to be destroyed or removed!"

Aya looked at the building and said, "Yeah, it's taking up quite a lot of space all right. Okay, I'll see if I can blow it away!"

"Better not… I have a feeling that it's going to be a mess if you do anything…" Reimu told her.

"Hey Reimu!" said the voice of Suika as the oni stepped into the scene while drinking from her gourd. "Where ya been all day?"

Then an idea instantly came to Reimu. "Suika, you came just at the right time! I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah?"

-

Everyone was amazed at what he or she saw. The oni girl who was originally as tall as every little girl was now a towering giant in a matter of seconds. Wrapping her hand around the building, Suika lifted it up over head with no effort at all. "Reimu, where do you want this?" she asked the tiny shrine maiden (from her point of view at least) at the bottom.

"Just take it wherever you want it," Reimu said loudly to her. "Or better yet, why not take it to Rinnosuke. I'm sure he'll be interested in the items in there."

"Okay, then it's off to Kourindo then!" Suika said cheerfully as she moved away in the direction of the Forest of Magic with building carried over her head.

After Suika left a fair distance, Reimu looked at Marisa and Aya. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." With this, she leaped up into the air and took off into the sky while Marisa used her broom to take flight and Aya used her wings.

The three girls flew across the air going in the opposite direction of where Suika was going.

-

Rinnosuke was sat down behind the counter reading the daily newspaper. Suddenly, the place shook and he looked up from behind the paper. "What? Sounds like footsteps, albeit a bit loud and strong…"

As he was about to step out from his store, a massive piece of architecture suddenly dropped down in front of the door, making him jump back in shock. Had he stepped out a bit too early, Komachi would be ready to get her boat moving again if you know what I mean.

"What the heck?!" he said in surprise.

Outside, Suika wiped her forehead having finally done her job, and with that, she shrunk back to her original size. "Phew… Have to admit it was somewhat heavy," she said before taking a gulp from her gourd. She then shouted out loud for Rinnosuke to hear, "This thing came from the outside world! Reimu thought you would like it so she told me to deliver it to you! Hope you like it! Bye!" And she turned and left.

Rinnosuke wasn't very pleased however, because the building fell down right in front of the door and blocked the entrance completely. He pounded against the building wall and yelled, "Hey! Let me out! Get this thing out of the front door! Can you hear me?!"

Suika had already left a fair distance and couldn't hear him however. She sang to herself happily while taking big steps through the woods as if drunk (not surprising considering she's always drinking) and eventually saw something.

It was Rumia, Wriggle, Daiyousei, and Mystia pushing something metallic that she had never seen before. The thing can be described as being dome-shaped to some extent and had four black wheels. Of course, this thing should be familiar to people of the outside world as a car.

Suika walked up to them and waved her hand. "Yo! Wassup?"

The four girls turned to her and Daiyousei said, "Oh hi, Suika. We found this strange thing out in the woods not too long ago."

"We don't know what it is," Wriggle explained. "But seeing how it has wheels, we concluded that it must be a transportation device, but we don't know how to get it to move."

"And that is why Cirno told us to push it from behind while she sat inside this thing," Mystia continued.

Cirno popped her out from the window of the front seat and said, "Hey! Are you still pushing? Faster! It's going too slow! Someone strong like me should be riding something that's faster! Put more effort into it!"

"But this thing is really heavy…" Wriggle told her.

Suika punched her palm and said, "If you need a push, leave it to me!"

"Oh yeah, you're very strong, so I'm sure you can give it a good push," Mystia suddenly remembered.

"Is that so?" Rumia asked.

Cirno pulled her head back inside and held the steering wheel with one hand and pointed her other hand into the air. "All right! Full speed ahead!"

"Here goes!" Suika said before giving the car a push from behind, and push she did. A bit too strong of a push, it seems…

The car zoomed across the place at such a speed that Cirno's four friends were astonished. Cirno was enjoying it however. "Yahoo! This is awesome! I'm both the strongest and fastest now!"

But the car approached a slope in front and because Cirno obviously didn't know how to drive, the car went straight down the slope which was full of shrubs and rocks. Cirno soon found herself being tossed and turned around inside the vehicle nonstop as it zoomed all the way to the bottom and stopped upon hitting a tree.

CRASH!

Suika and Cirno's friends looked down from the slope with horrified faces. "A bit too much power, I think…" Suika thought. "Hope she's all right…"

-

Moriya Shrine…

It is a shrine that originally existed in the outside world for the goddess Kanako Yasaka, but as faith of the people towards religion fell, the goddess moved the shrine into the world of Gensokyo in hope of finding people's respect again.

The shrine maiden of the place, Sanae Kotiya, was sweeping the place peacefully. She then sensed that someone was approaching and looked up to see Reimu and her two friends approaching from the air.

All three of them landed into the shrine area and Reimu went up to greet Sanae. "Hey, sorry if we came at a wrong time."

"Not at all," Sanae said, shaking her head. "I'm surprised that you came here as well. So what brings you here?"

"Well… Have you heard about an outside world building showing up today?" Reimu asked her.

Sanae was surprised and curious at the same time when she heard this. "A building from the outside world appeared in Gensokyo? What are you talking about?"

"It's exactly as she said," Marisa told her. "That building showed up in the Human Village today. Speaking of which, you know that the Human Village got destroyed by a monster yesterday, right?"

"I know that, but I didn't know about the building from the outside world appearing."

"Can we get to the main point?" Aya asked, sounding a bit impatient. She got out the newspaper and showed it to Sanae. "The reason we are here is because we…" Suddenly, she was interrupted when a young girl with a hat leaped and latched onto her back. "Aya!"

"Welcome to Moriya Shrine!" the girl said.

"Get off, Suwako!" Aya told the girl who immediately let go and fell back. "Don't surprise me like that!"

"Sorry, but she's always that active and playful," Sanae said to her. "So what was it that you want to show me?"

Aya handed the newspaper to her and said, "We found this paper inside that same building. There are some terms on there that we do not understand. Since you came from the outside world, we figured that you would know what that article in the front page is talking about."

"Okay…" Sanae said as she began to read the article. "The Dimension Tide Cannon is complete. This powerful weapon created by the brilliant minds of several scientists is to be used against Godzilla…" The moment she read up to Godzilla, she suddenly stopped and a nervous look appeared on her face.

The others noticed and Reimu asked, "What happened?"

Suddenly, Sanae trembled from head to toe violently as sweat came down from her forward. With a horrified look on her face, she dropped the newspaper and took a couple of steps back while the others were surprised at the way she was acting. "Are you all right?" Suwako asked her. She picked up the newspaper and read the article herself.

Reimu walked up to Sanae and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Sanae, are you all right? What's with you all of a sudden?"

Sanae placed her hands over her head and started to herself the King of Monster's name over and over. "Godzilla… Godzilla… Godzilla…"

Images started to appear in her head.

Fire…

Dead people…

Destruction…

Torn down buildings…

Children screaming and crying…

And a towering monstrosity staring down at the hapless victims with soulless and malicious eyes…

Sanae suddenly raised her head and let off a loud shriek much to everyone's surprise. She stood up and immediately rushed back into the shrine screaming, "DON'T LET IT COME NEAR ME!!!! DON'T LET IT COME NEAR ME!!! DON'T LET IT COME NEAR ME!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!"

Reimu, Marisa, and Aya were all dumbfounded after witnessing such a sight. "Um… What's with her…?" Marisa asked.

"She totally freaked out when she read the word Godzilla…" Aya said. "Did it remind her of something…?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The reason I update fast is because I'm motivated and excited about the story, so I pour out chapters in a short amount of time due to not being able to contain my excitement. Furthermore, if a nonmember asks a questions, there is no other method of answering them other than in the story itself. If the asker of the question is a member, I can simply answer him through Reply, but it doesn't help the fact here that there's this one guy who bombards me with too-deeply-thought questions all the time.

**Sanae: **Wears a blue and white outfit similar to a shrine maiden's with light blue polka dots and stripes covering the blue areas. Has long light green hair, and dark-green eyes. Wears a snake-shaped hair accessory wrapped around her hair on one side, and a hair clip shaped like a frog's head.

**Suwako: **Wears a short simple purple dress with a frog print design, large white sleeves stitched onto the torso, and a white collar. Has medium length blond hair, gray eyes, and wears a light brown wide-brimmed hat with two frog eyes on the top. Has white stockings and black shoes.

**Trivia:  
**1. In case no one noticed yet, the book titles that are mentioned are stories that I've written.


	6. Nightmare from the Days Past

**SBS Time!  
Souldin: **Does this story take place in the universe as your SSB series?  
**Game2002: **No, because the Godzilla here is 55 meters tall whereas the one in the SSB series is 100 meters tall.

People not familiar with the Touhou series will have a hard time trying to remember the cast because the series has a HUGE amount of characters, and about 98% of the cast are female with really only four males in the series. In fact, out of the four males only one of them is human in appearance. We'll get to more on that in the trivia section.

**Chapter 6  
Nightmare from the Days Past**

**

* * *

  
**

After reading the newspaper article that came from the outside world, Sanae broke mentally into tears and rushed back into her room in the shrine. As she curled up in the corner crying bitterly, the goddess Kanako sat next to her patting her shoulder to comfort her.

Meanwhile, Reimu and her two friends and Suwako were sat down around the table in the living room trying to make themselves comfortable. "Looks like we shouldn't have asked her…" Reimu thought.

"Yeah, I didn't know we should freak out like that upon seeing that article-ze," Marisa said.

"Then that would mean this Godzilla thing is something really terrifying," Aya thought. "What is it exactly that terrifies her so much?"

Reimu turned to Suwako and asked her, "You're one of the goddesses of Japan, so I'm sure you know something about this."

"Um… Yeah, I know the reason…" Suwako said, sounding a bit scared. "It's no surprise you don't know anything about this considering that have no knowledge of the outside world."

"Saved for the things that we find at Kourindo," Marisa corrected her.

"Okay… But you see… Godzilla is…"

Before Suwako could finish, Kanako came into the room and interrupted her. "Sorry for Sanae's sudden behavior, but the word Godzilla terrifying her so much is very understandable."

"Why is that?" Marisa asked. "Is this Godzilla thing a very nasty person or what?"

Kanako took her seat with them at the table and started explaining, "To say that Godzilla is a nasty person is an understatement… You most likely don't know this, but Japan is constantly in a wrecked state thanks to a certain monster…"

Hearing this, Reimu, Marisa, and Aya were surprised. "Monster?" Reimu asked. "You don't mean…?"

"Yes, that monster is called Godzilla," Kanako confirmed. "A powerful and destructive monster that has terrorized Japan for several decades…" Turning to look at the room Sanae is in, Kanako continued to explain, "Before she became the shrine maiden here, Sanae was one of the victims of the monster's various attacks. She lost everything because of this and it left a deep scar in her mind…"

The three girls were silent after hearing this, but in their minds, they still couldn't believe what they just heard. They had never expected something like that to exist in the outside world.

"So…" Aya said, breaking the silence. "How come something like that exists in the outside world? I've always thought demons and things like that only exist in Gensokyo…"

"Godzilla was created from mankind's lust for power," Kanako explained to her. "Several decades ago, several countries were at war and used several powerful weapons. The most powerful of them all was called the nuclear bomb."

"Nuclear…" Reimu said silently to herself.

"Makes you think of Utsuho, doesn't it?" Marisa reminded her, and Reimu nodded.

"Thanks to the creation of nuclear weapons," Kanako continued, "the war was brought to an end, but that was when the true terror began…"

The three girls inched themselves closer to the goddess as she continued to explain the rest of the story. "Years after the end of the war, Godzilla showed up in Japan and started terrorizing everyone. As it turned out, Godzilla is a monster created from nuclear radiation. Being a creation of nuclear weapons, Godzilla is considered by many people to be a punishment for the creation of such horrible weapons. Even until today, there is not a single weapon ever successful in destroying Godzilla…"

"Whoa… I never knew that the outside world is dangerous…" Marisa thought. "And you'd think the incidents that happen to us once in a while are handful already… I'm glad that don't live in the outside world-ze…"

Then Aya brought up the newspaper and placed it onto the table. "So… according to this news article, the humans of the outside created a new weapon to be used against him, and this one supposedly sends things to another dimension… You see, we found a building from the outside here at the Human Village today. I'm thinking that is the building really ended up in Gensokyo because of that weapon, could Godzilla have also…"

Silence and shock befell them the moment she brought this up. "Um… You're not implying…" Marisa said, sounding a bit scared, "that Godzilla is…"

"We'll just exterminate him then," Reimu said. "Assuming that he did indeed end up in this place, but we have no proof yet."

"Oh no… We better not tell this to Sanae…" Suwako suggested. "Otherwise she'll freak out…"

"If that is the case, he should be visible around here by now considering his size," Kanako brought up. "But still… It's best that we be on our guards in case Godzilla really does appear in Gensokyo somehow…"

"Yeah… Think on the bright side! There are lots of super powerful people here!" Marisa said. "I'm sure we will be able to beat up that monster and make him go crying for his momma-ze!"

-

Sanae was still sitting and facing the corner drowned in her nightmare when Reimu slid open the door and stepped inside. "Are you all right?" Reimu asked her.

Sanae slowly turned around and put a smile on her face. "Oh, I'm fine… Sorry for my sudden change in behavior…"

"It's all right. I've just learned everything from Kanako." She sat down next to Sanae and continued chatting with her. "Sorry for reminding you of a horrible past."

"It was a horrible past indeed…" Sanae said with a bit of tears in the corner of her eyes. "The sudden mention of Godzilla made all those unpleasant memories that I've fought to forget pour back again… That day… it was something that I could never forget…"

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

The sky was a combination of black and red because of the flames that were eating away the buildings in the night sky.

People were screaming and running for their lives, not bothering to stop to help anyone that fell down and not even caring they were running over each other.

There was no reason to stop running. They had to run for their lives.

The earth shook…

Buildings fell apart…

Explosions and loud sounds could be heard…

And a loud and terrifying roar could be heard…

The whole place was in chaos as the people could no maintain their cool. All they cared right now was to get out of this place and try to survive. Families were separated from each other in the midst of the chaos and voices calling out for their loved ones could be heard all throughout the place.

Four years old Sanae ran through the streets with a terrified face that was full of tears. She cried at the top of her voice for her mother, father, and anyone that she knew, but her voice only drowned in the screams of other people and there were no response.

She fell down and cried, but the sudden shaking of the earth made her jump back again and continued running. The road was filled with people in panic and therefore hard to travel through, so she took a route that went in between buildings and stayed there, watching the people panic.

Suddenly, there was another roar that made the people panic even more. Sanae slowly turned her head to the side… and saw him…

A colossal black beast was approaching from behind the burning buildings. With each step, there was a thundering sound as the beast's foot came in contact with the ground.

The merciless eyes of the beast looked down at the hapless victims as if he was enjoying what he saw. The beast tore through the building before him and brought it down onto the unfortunate people who were underneath it. The beast continued moving forward, crushing anyone who were too injured to move and screams could be heard as their lives were ended in brutal ways.

Sanae watched in horror and her whole body was petrified with fear. All she could do was tremble in place and constantly fix her eyes upon the approaching beast.

It was like the god of death unleashing his wrath on humanity…

The beast opened his mouth and gave off bright blue light. The lives of everyone flashed before his or her eyes as the monster fired a column of light in their direction.

The light went by Sanae's face and she shielded her eyes from the intense brightness, but the sheer amount of force generated lift her off the ground and sent her screaming and rolling backwards.

And the next she saw, was an intense explosion…

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

  
_

"I lost my parents and everyone I knew that day…" Sanae said, concluding her story. "Godzilla came without a warning that day and even the military could not arrive in time to stop him. Miraculously, I survived the attack, but the life I knew was no more…"

Reimu, along with her two friends who came in earlier, listened in silence. They were filled with empathy and sorrow for her loss but couldn't think of a way to comfort her.

"After that, I went to stay with my relatives who lived in other districts and eventually became the shrine maiden of Moriya Shrine. I've started a new life since then up until I moved here…" Sanae continued. "At first, it felt sad to leave the world that I grew up in, but slowly, I like this place more and more because… it's more peaceful here actually." She turned to them with a smile on her face. "I'm happy that I've got to know all of you!"

"Sad to know that you have such a past," Marisa said. "But it's good to know that you're enjoying this place-ze."

"Take it easy," Reimu told her. "Don't think too much and enjoy your new life. You have friends who support you so you don't have to be afraid of anything."

"And to think that I first see you as enemies and tried to destroy your shrine…" Sanae said, wiping the bit of tear off her eyes.

"That's gone to past already, so forget about it. Anyway, we'll be leaving now, so take care of yourself."

The three girls said good-bye to Sanae and then the two goddesses before leaving the shrine, and then they took off into the air together.

As they flew side to side, Marisa said, "So do you think Godzilla really will show up here in Gensokyo?"

"Well… If our theory about how that architecture from the outside world came here is correct, then it's a possibility," Aya said.

"If he does show up, we'll just exterminate him," Reimu said straightly. "There are a lot of powerful people here, so if we combine forces, we can surely destroy that monster that haunted Sanae's past horribly."

"Pretty straightforward, aren't you?" Marisa asked. "You seem to be looking forward to it a lot-ze!"

"I've got something else to do," Aya said to them. "So I'll be going on my own now. See ya!" And then she took off in another direction as fast as her wings could carry her.

Reimu and Marisa continued on their way back to the Hakurei Shrine, and as they were on their way there, they looked down and saw some of their friends down there doing some sort of activity, and curious on what was going on, they went to the bottom to meet them.

"Nitori," Marisa said to the kappa girl. "What are you doing?" She then looked at the car that Nitori was working on. "And what's this?"

Nitori was working on the engine of the car hood when Marisa called her, and she turned to face her and said, "Oh hi, Marisa and Reimu! Look what I found here!"

But Cirno interrupted, "Hey! I found it first!"

"Yeah, she found it first…" Nitori corrected. "Anyway, do you know what this is?"

Reimu and Marisa took a good look at the car and then Reimu said, "Looks familiar…"

Marisa placed a finger next to her head and pondered for a while before the answer came to her. "I think I remember! It's one of those things that people of the outside world use for traveling around. It's called a car, right?"

"Exactly!" Nitori said. "I'm surprised to find a car here in Gensokyo! It's something that you can never find here even in Kourindo. I've always wanted to open up these things and see how they work but never had the opportunity to until I came across these guys playing with this!"

Reimu turned to Cirno's group and asked them, "Where did you find this?"

"Only someone as strong as me can find this!" Cirno said, pounding her chest.

"We found it in the clearing near Misty Lake," Daiyousei told Reimu. "We don't know what it was at first, but seeing how it has wheels, we believed that it must be a transportation device and thus played with it."

"But we didn't know how to make it move," Mystia continued, "and Cirno rode inside it and wanted us to give her a push. We were having a hard time getting it to move until Suika…"

"Sup!" Suika interrupted, popping out from behind her all of a sudden.

"Until Suika came and gave a push that sent the whole thing down a slope…"

"Cirno was knocked out badly afterwards," Wriggle continued.

"But I'm back to perfect health!" Cirno told her. "This proves that I'm the strongest!"

"Then I came passing by not too long afterwards and saw them, and I immediately recognized what it was and started tearing it apart and observing it," Nitori continued the story. "Since I've read books about these very often, I have good knowledge on how it works, so I patched up the thing until it was as good as new again!" She took out a book about automobiles from her backpack and flipped through it while continuing her explanation. "Vehicles all run on gas, and luckily I had a few back at my place thanks to Rinnosuke, so I immediately rushed back to fuel up the car. After a bit more tweaking, I finally made it able to work!"

"You're pretty good, aren't you?" Marisa said.

"Actually, I just finished though, so I cannot be sure if it will run or not, so we were just about to test it when you two arrived."

"Let me try it!" Cirno said, raising her arm into the air. "I'm the one who discovered it first, so I have the right to test ride it!"

"But you injured yourself earlier…" Daiyousei reminded her. "Are you…?"

"That was Suika's fault it happened!" Cirno interrupted her.

"You told me to give you a push though…" Suika reminded her.

"And that was a too strong push!" Cirno turned to face the car and cross her arms. "But now that this thing is fixed, there should be no problem making it move! In fact, I can make this thing move by itself without your help!"

"Yeah, that's true," Nitori said. "But according to this book… Driving requires practicing otherwise you can get into accidents. People of the outside…"

"Bah! Practicing is for kids!"

"You are a kid…" Wriggle reminded her.

"Hey! I'm 60 years old! I'm not a kid any longer!"

"But for a fairy, the age of 60 is still equivalent to a child…" Daiyousei reminded her.

"Is that so?" Rumia asked.

"According to this book," Nitori said while keeping her eyes glued to the book, "One has to be at the age of 18 in order to legally drive."

"See? I'm over 18 years old already!" Cirno said.

"But with a mentality of a 9 years old," Marisa quickly mumbled to herself.

"Enough! I'm going to be the first to ride it and you better not have any objections or else I'll freeze you all to death!" Cirno snapped. She immediately went to the car, opened the door, took her seat in front of the steering wheel, and slammed the door close. "All right! I'm off!"

Everyone looked at the car, but there was nothing. Cirno then poked her head out of the window and shouted to Nitori, "How do you get this thing moving?!"

"You're supposed to have a key," Nitori told her.

"As in the ones that you use to unlock doors?" Mystia asked.

"Yes, and cars need keys to activate as well, but car keys are different from door keys…"

Cirno placed her hand under her chin and thought for a while before coming up with a solution. "I know! We can use a piece of metal to turn it on then! It always works on doorknobs when you lost the key to it!"

"I don't think that will work…"

"Then what?"

Nitori went up to the car and placed a hand against the window, "How about you move aside first and let me try it. I fixed it, so I should be the one to test it. If I figure out how to get it moving, I'll let you drive."

"Fine then," Cirno said before moving over to the seat at the other side while Nitoru took the steering wheel.

Nitori read from the same book again. "Let's see… In case you do not have the key, you can… Ah, I see…" Putting the book away for a while, she bent down underneath the steering wheel and felt her hand around that area until she got hold of some wires. She grabbed hold of two particular wires and then pressed them against each other hard. Immediately, the sound of the engine starting could be heard and the car rumbled

"Wow! Is it starting?" Cirno asked in surprise.

"Yep, it is!" Nitori said, holding the steering wheel. "Now let's see how it works out!" She placed her foot on the gas pedal and slowly the car moved forward.

"Wow!" the ones outside were amazed to see the car moving forward at a moderate speed.

Nitori was enjoying it as she drove the car around the place as it had always been a dream of hers to ride in something like this ever since she got hold of information of the outside world, and right now she couldn't believe that her dream had come true, but since she wasn't too familiar with the concept of driving yet, so she dared not to drive too fast and made sure that she didn't step down on the gas pedal way too much.

Cirno, however, couldn't keep her excitement and said to Nitori, "I want to drive! Let me! Let me!"

"Just a little bit more, okay?" Nitori told her.

"I want it already! Let me drive!" No longer able to sit still, the ice fairy lunged forward and caught the steering wheel and spun it in her direction.

"Hey! Don't!"

As the two of them struggled for the steering wheel, the car snaked to left to right across the dirt path and the others were wondering what on earth happened inside.

"I wanna drive! I wanna drive!" Cirno said, trying to squeeze herself onto Nitori's seat. In the midst of the chaos, Nitori stepped onto the gas pedal all the way to the max and thus the car zoomed forward at a fast speed.

They lost control of the vehicle as it zoomed into the woods and lost parts of its body little by little due to running into several trees and rocks and the two of them were banging their heads against each other over and over. Eventually, the car went down a slope, which is the same one from the previous chapter, and bounced up and down from the rough terrain before crashing into a tree and stopping.

CRASH!

The others rushed up to the slope and looked down at the wrecked smoking car at the bottom. "It's just like last time…" Wriggle commented.

"Hope they're all right…" Suika said.

"Cirno messes up everything she does, doesn't she? Heheh…" Marisa chuckled a bit. Turning to Reimu, she asked her, "So… how did the car ended up here…?"

"I think it came here the same way as that building…" Reimu replied nervously.

"If that really is the doing of the weapon that the humans of the outside world made, then…"

"I'm afraid it only becomes truer by the minute…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Sanae's past with Godzilla is entirely made up by myself. In the games, nothing is ever known about her life in the outside world asides from being a shrine maiden.

**Kanako: **Has an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. Wears a long black skirt with a red flower print hem. Has poofy intense blue hair and dark red eyes. Behind her is a large twisting rope circle with hanging papers.

**Trivia:  
**1. As mention at the beginning of the chapter, there are only four males in the series. Rinnosuke is only male who is human in appearance. The other three males include an elderly turtle that can fly, a giant catfish deity, and a cloud-like entity. The latter three appear in the games, but Rinnosuke, despite being the only male with any sort of active role, never appeared in any of the games. He only appears in novels, mangas, and information books.


	7. Transcending the Boundary

**Chapter 7  
Transcending the Boundary**

**

* * *

  
**

Not too long after Aya went separate ways from Reimu and Marisa, the head maid of Scarlet Devil Mansion, Sakuya, approached her from the air. "Ms. Aya," she called out to Aya.

Aya turned to her and replied, "Hey, Sakuya! What is it?"

"Ms. Patchouli sent for you," Sakuya told her. "Remember that you came to our mansion yesterday to ask her to look up for information on the monster that attacked the Human Village."

"Oh yes, I sure did ask her for help on my report."

"Ms. Patchouli found some interesting things and would like you to come over and see for yourself, so if you may please follow me back to the mansion."

"Okay!" Having said this, they both flew in the direction of the mansion that was visible in the distance.

-

Within the library of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Patchouli was busy reading books on her desk with Koakuma standing at her side, ready to serve her superior if she ever gives the word.

Shortly afterwards, Sakuya entered into the library with Aya tagging behind her. Stopping in front of the table, Sakuya bowed down politely and said, "Ms. Patchouli, I've brought Ms. Aya here as you have wished."

Patchouli looked up with a bored look and said, "Oh thanks. You can take your leave now."

"Yes," Sakuya said before taking her leave, and then Aya stepped forward.

"So! What have you found out?" the reporter asked Patchouli. "Did you find a significant amount of information on the monster based on the description I got from eyewitnesses?"

"Yes, I did, and it's quite surprising as well," Patchouli said to her. "Wait…" She turned to Koakuma and told her to go get a certain book. The assistant nodded and then flew into the air to the highest part of a shelf and scanned each of the books carefully before pulling out the one she was told to look for, and she handed it over to Patchouli.

"Here it is," she said.

"Thanks." Patchouli placed the book on the table and Aya got a glimpse at the title.

"Encyclopedia of Prehistoric Beasts…" she read.

"Yes, I found out that the monster you described is in fact a dinosaur that existed million of years ago," Patchouli explained while flipping through the pages of the book, "And I'm surprised to find out that a dinosaur would still exist until this day even though the book said that it already went extinct back then. Oh, here it is." She stopped flipping the pages and showed Aya.

She took a good look at the page and it showed the exact same monster that had attacked the village. "Baragon…"

"30 meters in length," Patchouli read from the passage, "Baragon is a carnivorous dinosaur with burrowing skills like no other and has powerful hind legs that perhaps gave it the ability to run fast and jump high. Its skin is also very resistant to heat."

"The description fits a lot all right…" Aya thought. "But if these kinds of animal became extinct several of years ago, how come there does still one exist today?"

"That's one of the mysteries… Perhaps they didn't really become extinct like people though. This is what you would call a living fossil and if news of this spread out to people of the outside world, I'm sure a huge news headline will created. After all, an animal believed to be extinct that is suddenly discovered to be still alive would definitely shock everyone."

"Yeah, I can understand since I'm a reporter myself," Aya said. "Mind if I look through this book for a little bit?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Aya picked up the book and flipped through each of the pages and looked at the illustrations of the dinosaurs. "Cool, I didn't know such animals existed back in the days… Tyrannosaurus, Brontosaurus, Triceratops, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus, Velociraptor, Godzillasaurus, Plesio… Wait a minute?! GODZILLAsaurus?!" She quickly flipped back a few pages and returned the one with the Godzillasaurus.

The page showed the picture of a bipedal dinosaur similar to a T-Rex, but its posture was much more upright and its face doesn't look as intimidating either.

"What's wrong?" Patchouli asked, wondering why she was surprised by this dinosaur.

-

Yukari's house

Obviously, one could tell from the name alone that it was the house of the boundary demon. Resembling a traditional Japanese house, this place was situated near the boundary that separates Gensokyo from the outside world. It's a very fitting place for a demon that controls boundaries and dimensions to live in.

Reimu walked up to the door and gave it a couple of knocks, and then she waited. About a minute passed and the door finally slid open, and Ran stepped out and met face to face with the now impatient Reimu. "It's you, the shrine maiden of Hakurei Mansion."

"Took you long enough…" Reimu said with a pouted mouth.

"It's quite unusual that you would come over here. What is it that you want?"

"Just tell me if your master is awake or not?"

"Sorry, but she's still in her sleep."

"Still at it?" Marisa said in surprise. "Well, not that much of a surprise if you think of it… She's the world's largest sleepyhead after all-ze!"

Ran narrowed her eyes a bit as she was offended to hear this. "Please refrain from saying such a thing to my master."

"But it's true, you know."

Reimu raised her hand in front of Marisa's face. "Enough, we're not here to pick a fight." She turned to Ran and continued her conversation with her. "So… When do you think she will wake up?"

"It's hard to say for sure…" Ran said, shaking her head. "Master never has an appropriate time for waking up. For all I know, she may even sleep through an entire day without waking up at all."

"See? What did I say about her being a heavy sleeper-ze?" Marisa taunted again, but Reimu raised her feet backwards and kicked her in the abdomen to shut her up. "Oof!"

"Fine then… Tell her this if she wakes up," Reimu said to Ran.

"I'll be glad to pass on your message to my master," Ran replied. "What is it that you want to say?"

Reimu took a deep breath and then started speaking. "Since you go to the outside world with Yukari often, would you happen to have heard of something called Godzilla."

Ran was rather surprised to hear Reimu bringing up the term, but then nodded. "Why yes. I know what Godzilla is, but how do you know about this name?"

Reimu then explained to her everything from the outside world building that appeared out of nowhere to the newspaper article about the Dimension Tide Cannon and also Kanako's explanation of Godzilla to them. After listening to Reimu's whole story, Ran became nervous. "So you say that it is possible that Godzilla will likely show up in Gensokyo?"

"Well, we don't have proof yet…" Reimu said. "But judging from the description of the weapon that the humans of the outside world made and what it can do as well as the appearance of the outside world things showing up in random places… I'd say there's the possibility. That is why I'd like to have a word with Yukari about this. Much as I hate to admit it, she's one of the most powerful demons I know in all of Gensokyo and surely she can do something about Godzilla in case he really shows up."

"Okay," Ran nodded. "I'll tell master about this when she wakes up."

"That's the deal then. Meanwhile, I'll try to keep an eye on the place and see if there is anything strange. Let's hope things do not turn out to be the worst."

After their discussion was complete, Reimu took off into the air with Marisa following her.

"Honestly saying, I'm surprise that you would ask Yukari for help," Marisa said to Reimu. "You never get along well with her."

"I agree it's not like me," Reimu nodded. "Though considering that we will be facing a foe from the outside world and Yukari knows best about that more than any of us, having her knowledge will help. We do not know how dangerous and strong this Godzilla is either. Kanako said that Godzilla has been attacking the outside world for several decades and nothing has ever proven effective in destroying him."

"Does that mean science isn't really as impressive as they claim it to be-ze?"

"Well, we don't know much about science ourselves either, so I can't be the judge to that."

"If he does show up, then we'll give him a taste of magic and see how he likes it-ze!"

-

Ran was deep in thought after hearing Reimu's story. As she paced down the hall, she thought to herself, "Godzilla may be here in Gensokyo? That would spell a lot of trouble and even doom for everyone here… Even with advanced science and technology, the outside world is still unsuccessful in fighting that monster… Master Yukari really must know about this fast…"

Chen came down the hall and met up with her. "Ran!" the cat demon said to her superior. "Master Yukari is waking up!"

"Really?" Ran immediately ran past her and towards Yukari's room and entered inside just time to see her sitting up from her bed and rubbing her eyes.

After letting out a yawn, Yukari said in a drowsy voice, "What time is it…?"

"About three in the afternoon, master," Ran replied. "You slept at 9 P.M. yesterday all the way until now. That would be about 18 hours of sleep."

Yukari stretched and then stepped down from her bed while Ran went to get her daily clothing from the closet. "That was a good sleep," Yukari said as she stood up. "I dreamed I was fighting that monster Godzilla and is enjoying it, but can't remember what happened afterwards. I never was good at remembering my dreams anyway."

Ran turned to her with a rather surprised face and said, "Um… Master… Reimu came earlier and wanted me to pass a message to you…"

"What is it?"

-

Nighttime has fallen and Reimu was back at her shrine. She sat down at the porch of the backyard and watched the moon at the sky while having a light snack of rice crackers and tea. Behind her, Suika could be seen drunk and snoozing loudly on the floor with arms all sprawled out.

Marisa appeared next to Reimu and sat down besides her. "How's it going-ze?"

"Nothing," Reimu said without turning her head. "And why are you still here?"

"I think I'll stay over here for a night," the witch replied. "It's quite late already." She turned to look at the night sky and said, "We've been searching the place for the whole day and asked many people that we know, but there's still no sighting of Godzilla or anything remotely similar."

"Plus, we actually never asked Sanae or Kanako about what Godzilla looks like…" Reimu brought up. "But anyway, it's better if that monster doesn't show up?"

"You scared-ze?"

"Nah, just don't want to run into anything frustration and tiring."

"Haha, your slacker attitude at its finest! But yeah, it's better if nothing happens and this peace keeps on as it is. Sometimes we have enough matter at our hand already and if things from the outside world get into the mess, I can imagine how tiring it can be-ze."

Suddenly, the peacefulness of the night was shattered when the ground shook again. "An earthquake?!" Reimu thought. They remained sitting in place while the entire place shook violently, though not as violently as the previous ones.

After a few seconds, the tremor stopped and they both looked around for signs of damage, but there was none. Suika was still sleeping, but she tossed and turned all the way next to a cupboard and the shaking made box fall on top of her head, though she didn't wake up asides from saying, "Ow…"

"Geez… Another earthquake…" Marisa groaned. "Don't tell me it has something to do with the monster that attacked the Human Village… And speaking of which, it reminds me that monster is still at large according to Keine..."

A purple portal filled with eerie red eyes suddenly opened up on the ground before them, and then the boundary demon Yukari slowly rose from it and stepped onto the surface. Waving her hand at the two girls, she greeted, "Good evening!"

"Oh, it's you," Reimu said, sounding uninterested.

"About time you wake up," Marisa grumbled. "But I bet you're going back to sleep after a while again-ze."

Ignoring Marisa, Yukari sat down next to Reimu and folded her umbrella that she's always carrying around. "So you said Godzilla may show up in Gensokyo, right?"

"That's only a speculation," Reimu said. "Ran did explain everything to you, right?"

"She did, and I'm pretty surprised to hear that coming from you as well. Never thought the humans would be capable of creating a weapon that can manipulate boundaries…"

"Since you go to the outside world often, I take you know a thing or two about Godzilla?"

"To be honest, I have only set my eyes on Godzilla only once and that wasn't too long ago either. I'm afraid that I may not know that much about him as much as I want to."

"Do you have any idea how powerful Godzilla is?" Marisa asked her.

"I'd say that he is one heck of a monster all right from my only eyewitness," Yukari answered her. "Even with their most powerful weapons made from science, the humans still cannot take down Godzilla and the monster always prevails in the end." She then looked out into the night sky. "However, if what you said is true, then the humans must be celebrating their victory over that monster. Heh, I can see the smiles on their face already."

She got up and walked towards the portal that was created earlier. "All right, I'll go and check things out in the outside world and see if I can get any confirmation on this matter."

"What if Godzilla really shows up?" Marisa asked her. "Do we all have to fight? Will we stand a chance?"

"I cannot be sure about that, but it's worth a try," Yukari said with a devious smile. "Plus, it would be a good exercise to challenge against the most feared living thing of the outside! Okay, I'll be taking my leave!" With this, she jumped right down the portal which closed up and disappeared afterwards.

-

Deep below the surface of the earth, the monster that did the impossible of surviving the mass extinction searched the soil for anything edible. He got his hand on any burrowing animal that were unfortunate enough to get in his way, and then Baragon growled silently to himself as he continued moving through the dirt.

What was the monster planning? Does he have any intentions of rising to the surface to terrorize mankind again? If only one knows what the mind of a prehistoric beast is thinking about…

-

The portal opened up back in Yukari's room and she stepped out from it along with Ran. She took her seating at the bed and then handed the newspaper to Ran. "Look and see if you can find anything. We went through the trouble of stealing a newspaper without being noticed, so it better be worth it." She then let out a yawn. "Yawn… I feel sleepy…"

"Yes, master." Ran took the paper from her and scanned through each of page until she came across something. "Here it is, master! This news article says that Godzilla is destroyed when they used the Dimension Tide Cannon against him on the west coast of Tokyo. There was no sight of the monster afterwards but the cannon malfunctioned due to using too much power. The government has confirmed that the monster no longer exists among them. Master…?" She looked at Yukari but saw her snoozing loudly on her bed. "Um… Good night, master…"

-

Aya was up and busy early in the morning. Not only was she a news reporter, but also a newspaper deliverywoman, so she had to do her job every morning and drop newspaper around the place for people to read.

However, she wasn't looking very cheerful this morning. Rather, she looked worn out as proof of the 'bags' underneath her eyes. She let out a yawn and said, "I'm tired… Been working up late night yesterday working on articles and then woke up five in the morning…" She looked at her sack of papers. "Good thing I've delivered every single one of them… Now I can take a rest, I think…"

She looked around the place for a good resting spot and then noticed some strange rock formations sticking out from the ground. Their resembled giant spiked plates.

Aya flew down next to one of the rocks and stood into the shade that it provided. "Nice shade! I think I'll take a nap here!" She placed her bag onto the ground and then plopped her head onto it and closed her eyes.

Shortly after closing her eyes, she opened them again as something was disturbing her. "Is it just me or is the ground bobbing up and down…?" She sat up and looked around the place but didn't see anything peculiar, and thus lied down again. She opened her eyes the second time however. "I could've sworn I heard someone breathing…" She looked around the place for other life forms besides her but found nothing at all.

She then turned around to look at the large piece of rock behind her. "And the breathing sound seems to be coming from around here too… Now that I think of it, this rock formation looks very weird and unnatural…"

She took off into the air to get a better look at the rock formation. It was like a row of spiked plated line side to side. She had never seen anything like this. "I don't remember seeing anything like this in Gensokyo…" she thought to herself.

She flew down to one of the plates and touched it. "Doesn't feel rocky… What is this anyway?" And then she gave the plate a swift kick.

At first, there was nothing, but then she saw the plate shaking and quickly moved back. Further back, she got a better look at the place and saw that the place around the plates was actually shaking. "Eh? An earthquake?" she thought.

Suddenly, there was an explosion of dirt as the plates suddenly shot up. Aya moved far back and shielded her eyes from the dust and dirt, but she was freaked out upon hearing a loud, ear-shattering roar.

"What was that?!" she opened her eyes and witnessed the dirt pouring back down to the ground, and then she was horrified at the towering black body standing in front of her eyes, and the plates were actually growing out of its back. The sight of this immediately sent a chill down her spine. "Wha… wha… wha…"

He was thought to have disappeared.

But that was far from the truth.

He raised his head into the air and let out a roar to proclaim to the world that he is still alive.

Godzilla, the King of Monsters, has risen once again.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS THIS?!?!?!?!?" Aya screamed with a face of pure horror.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Is that really a surprise or not? Well, you can tell that things really are going to heat up starting the next chapter. Look forward to it!

BTW, Gorosaur and Titanosaur are monsters from Godzilla series.

**Trivia:  
**1. A heated debate among fandom is whether Patchouli has a well-endowed body or not. This is impossible to tell since she always wears baggy shirt that hides her body form. One tends to think the latter is the case as she is always sitting down and not moving anyway.

2. Patchouli is rumored to be the inspiration for Yue from Negima as they both have nearly identical character design right down to being book nerds. Negima series was made after Touhou series in case you're wondering.

3. A running joke among fandom is that Sakuya wears breast padding to make her chest look bigger. This joke stemmed from her official artwork always having inconsistent bust size between each game.


	8. The Dark Beast

One common misconception people seem to have about Touhou is taking it for an anime series. Touhou is a game series, not anime. In fact, the only anime it ever has is a fan made one that has only one episode as of now. The series does have official mangas made by the original creator of the game however, and it helps expand upon the storyline of the games.

**Chapter 8  
The Dark Beast**

**

* * *

  
**

Left to right the monster looked.

The last thing Godzilla could remember is that he was being hurtled through a passage of blue, and then after that he could remember any longer. When he came to consciousness, this was the surrounding that he saw.

Trees, hills, rocks, dirt, and the blue sky…

Surely it doesn't look like any place that he knew, but it does look like the outskirts of the big cities that he would come across when traveling across Japan. Perhaps this place is just one of those areas?

Standing in one place would not make him learn anything, so the monster was on the move to find out more about this place. He swore that he would get his hands on the humans the next time he laid his eyes on them for messing with him. The King of Monsters is not to be toyed with like this!

Aya watched from a safe distance with widened eyes and mouth. She had never seen anything like this in her life and it was a breathtaking view seeing such a massive animal moving in front of her eyes. "What… is this…?" she said to herself in awe. "I've never seen anything like this! Oh yeah, pictures!" Without any hesitation, she brought up her camera and snapped as many pictures as she could of the monster from his side and back.

With each thundering and earthshaking stomp, Godzilla made his way to a large green hill that blocked his way. Not one to let anything block his progression, the monster pulled back his right fist and then unleashed a powerful punch that took off huge chunk of the hill in a single blow, and a large but coarse passage was created.

"Whoa… What strength!" Aya thought. As the monster stepped through the passage that he created, it eventually came to Aya on what she was really looking at. "Wait a minute… Can this be…? Can this guy really be… Godzilla?!"

Godzilla appeared at the other side of the hill and stopped at the miniature cliff before him. The only things that he saw when he looked all around the place were trees and plains.

It was a land totally devoid of towering skyscrapers and the only buildings were very small and not up to the monster's knee.

Godzilla was very curious now. Where in the world exactly is he? What on earth is this place that lacks the familiar buildings and technological creations? Is this even Japan that he is in? Admittedly, he had never invaded other countries except for Japan and its few surrounding islands, so perhaps this is what the world outside of that country looks like.

But it doesn't matter where this place is or what kind of place it is. As long as there is something to destroy, he will destroy.

Godzilla let out a loud roar that could be heard from miles before proceeding on.

-

Kisume was resting in her bucket which sat on top of a tree branch miraculously without falling off and next to her was her spider demon companion Yamame, sleeping on a hammock made of web.

They were enjoying their siesta in peace but then this peace was shattered when the ground shook. The entire tree shook as well and Kisume's bucket fell over the tree branch, but Yamame quickly caught her.

The shaking happened again and this time Yamame lost her balance on her web hammock and plummeted onto the ground along with Kisume.

The two girls got back up and rubbed their head afterwards. The shaking continued and not to mention the sound of thunder could be heard. They turned to where the sound was coming from and there jaws instantly dropped when they saw Godzilla appearing from over the horizon, and they screamed.

**BGM: Raging Mad Godzilla (GMK)**

Godzilla let out a roar as he stomped along the ground. All the fairies and demons that were residing around the area stopped whatever they were doing and lifted their heads to watch the monster with faces of horror. Obviously terrified by the appearance of a beast that they had never seen before, everyone ran for his or her lives in the opposite direction of the approaching beast.

So there are people living here after all. But Godzilla could've sworn he saw a few of them moving some inches above the ground. Was it his imagination? It's really hard to tell when ones eyes are very high up above the ground. Godzilla didn't give such minor detail any consideration and then continued towards his first destination—The Lost Forest of Bamboo.

Aya had been following him all this time from behind without letting the monster notice her, and all the while she took several pictures. She lowered her camera for a while and looked at where Godzilla was heading for. "Uh oh… He's heading for the Lost Forest of Bamboo… Hope the people at Eientei will be fine…"

-

Lunarian ex-princess Kaguya was sat down at a chair in her bedroom doing knitting work. Life is been pretty boring since she never had any thing to do nor did she have a hobby. However, at least she could go out and have fun seeing the world unlike back in her palace where she was confined to her room all day long. Surely life in Gensokyo was much better than her life back on the moon.

The whole room then shook which immediately grabbed her attention. She looked around with curiosity at what just happened and then the door flung open and Reisen and Tewi poked their heads into the room. "Princess Kaguya! Are you all right?" Reisen asked in concern.

"I'm all right," Kaguya replied. "What was that just now?"

"No idea."

"Why don't you go outside and take a look?"

"Yes, princess."

Both Reisen and Tewi rushed out of the makeshift palace and into the woods to find out what was going on. The ground continued to shake as they looked left to right for the cause when suddenly a massive black foot came down just a few inches in front of their faces.

STOMP!

Godzilla lifted his foot and continued moving forward. The two rabbit girls were so shocked that they hugged each other and fell to their knees because their legs shook violently. If they had took a step closer, they would meet a flattened end.

Kaguya came out from the palace and went up to the two rabbit girls who were still too shocked to get up. "What happened?" she asked, and then she turned her head and saw Godzilla from behind. "OH MY GOD!!! WHAT IS THAT?!?!?"

-

The entire house shook and Mokou looked up. "Now what?" she wondered. "There have been lots of earthquakes lately... It better not have something to do with that monster from that…"

Before she could finish speaking, a giant black foot burst through the ceiling and came down on top of her.

-

Godzilla stopped moving in place after planting his foot right on top of the wooden house as there was someone in front of him. "Hey you!" Aya said out loud into his face. "Don't you realize that there are people living in the Lost Forest of Bamboo? Now you've messed up the place! You're Godzilla, aren't you? You better not cause any trouble or else…"

Godzilla is, to say, curious at what he saw. A human with wings? He can accept machine with wings or animal with wings, such as a giant moth, a giant pterodactyl-like monster, or a giant three-headed monster, but a human with wings? Now that is something you do not see everyday especially if you do not come from around this place.

Taking out a fan that was made from three pieces of yellow leaf, she threatened the monster once again. "Are you listening to me? Or maybe you don't understand what I'm saying, right? If words aren't going to make you daunted, how about I use physical threats instead?"

Now who does she think she is? She dares talk brashly at a monster that he is? And does she seriously think he has no idea what was being said. Either she is very courageous or just plain stupid. And what can someone the size of her do to him anyway? Godzilla could've laughed at every word that she said.

"Let's see how you like a bit of gale! Route Forbidden to Man!" Aya raised her fan high over her head and then brought it down. Strong wind flew across the sky and all sorts of small things such as leaves, pebbles, and tiny insects were blown across the place.

Down in the forest, the towering bamboos were bent by the strength of the wind to the point they were about to fall over. Kaguya, Reisen, and Tewi stood down low behind a rock as not to get blown away. "What's with her?! She thinks she can summon a gale wherever she wants to?!" Kaguya said, obviously not too fond of Aya's choice of attack.

Godzilla remained still however with eyes fixed at the tengu girl. It would take more than a gale that get something the size and weight of him to move.

The wind stopped and Aya placed her fan over her shoulder as she continued looking at Godzilla. "Not daunted, eh?" she said. "How about after you feel a bit of pain? Gale Fan!" She slashed her fan across the air and this time shot several cutter-shaped winds.

Though they were made of wind but were as sharp as a real blade, the wind blades did not do any visible damage when they struck Godzilla's skin. In fact, the monster remained standing perfectly still in one place wondering what on earth was it that hit him.

"Oh, I see…" Aya said, narrowing her eyes a bit. "You've got endurance… How about a bigger one? Opening Wind of the Tengu Path!" Quick as a flash, she swiped her fan diagonally across the air and slashed the monster in the body with a large blade made from wind.

This time the attack actually made Godzilla react, but the monster merely took a step back and it was as if nothing happened afterwards. He was starting to get annoyed however. He didn't care why a human could have wings or how was it possible for one to do things like this anymore. He took a big step forward and roared into Aya's face.

"Whoa!" Aya flew back from the force of the roar and came to a halt again. "Is that supposed to be a threat? I'm going to show you who you're messing with! I normally don't like to use violence, but you're asking for it! Take this!" Aya started attacking him mercilessly when she launched several wind blades at the monster.

Though the projectiles were large in number, Godzilla was unfazed by the attack as he moved forward and reached his hand at the tengu to grab her. With her swift speed, Aya moved away to the side to avoid getting caught while continuing to bombard him with wind-based attacks. Godzilla spun around to her and tried to snatch her out of the air again, but once again it was a missed attempt. "You're too slow!" she taunted the monster.

Godzilla tried to reach for her to third time, but again Aya moved out of the way. Godzilla looked around the place for her next location, but he failed to realize that Aya was up in the air above him this time.

"Tengu Downburst!" Surrouding herself with a shield of wind, Aya came down onto the monster's head and landed onto him with a drop kick. Despite the massive size difference, Godzilla felt as if a boulder fell on top of him. Aya reappeared in front of his face and stuck out a tongue playfully to taunt him. "Heheh! How'd you like that?"

Godzilla was annoyed now. He never expected something the size of a human to make fun of him like this. His dorsal spines let loose a sparkle of light as his mouth opened to release the Heat Beam.

"What?!" Though Aya knew nothing about Godzilla's powers, she could tell that something bad was boiling up. Sensing the imminent danger, she quickly flew out of the way just in time to avoid the blue pillar of light as it ripped through across the air. Aye watched the beam as it went to the end of the sky with a shocked face. "Oh my god… Thanks goodness I avoided that…"

Godzilla turned to her direction and fired another beam again, but once again Aya avoided it. "That's dangerous to play with!" Aya said. "I'll show you not to mess with me! Domination Dash!" Spreading out her wings, wind gathered around her body and she dashed at the monster and went past him, slashing him across the skin with her wings with were hardened like steel.

Godzilla angrily eyed Aya as she did a u-turn in air and flew at him again, once again striking him as she went past him. Godzilla once again unleashed his signature move and aimed it at the speeding tengu girl. Thankfully for her speed, she managed to outrun the beam as Godzilla moved it in her direction. She flew in large circles around the sky while the blue pillar of light chased her from behind.

Down at the bottom, Kaguya and her two rabbit servants were watching in awe from behind the rock at Aya and Godzilla's battle. "What is that giant thing anyway…?" Kaguya said in awe. "I've never seen anything that big!"

"It's even bigger than the monster that attacked the Human Village a few days ago…" Reisen said.

Up in the air, Aya kept on ramming into Godzilla and striking him from all directions and the monster was getting more and more annoyed at the fact that he couldn't get a hit on his opponent at all. Then for a while, Aya stopped flying at him and Godzilla looked left to right for the next possible appearance of her. He knew he had to stay calm if he wanted to get a better hold of the situation.

Unknown to him, Aya was way behind him. "Heheh! He didn't see me! Let's see how he likes this!" Aya said to herself quietly. "Domination Dash!" An armor of wind covered her as she flew at the monster from behind at top speed again.

She gradually got closer and closer to the monster, but Godzilla suddenly and unexpectedly swung his hand backwards and caught Aya within his grasp.

Aya was shocked. How was it possible that she got caught so easily moving at a speed like this? She was scrunched up and immobile within the fingers of the monster and even with her superhuman strength, she could not pry open Godzilla's powerful grip. "Hey! Let me out! Let me out of here!"

As if listening to her plea, Godzilla swung down his arm and threw her diagonally downwards into the forest.

Kaguya and her two servants quickly leaped back when Aya fell in their direction, kicking up a cloud of dust as a result. "Whoa!"

CRASH

The cloud of dust cleared and revealed the sight of Aya's lower body and legs sticking up into the air, giving onlookers the sight of an ultimate upskirt situation.

Kaguya approached the pair of legs which fell limp and asked, "Um… Are you all right?"

Godzilla felt satisfied on having gotten rid of an annoying fly, and with a roar to signify his victory, the monster took his feet off the ground and continued on his way.

The trio watched as the monster left farther into the distance, and then they turned their glances to Mokou who groggily sat up from one of the monster's footprints that he left behind. "Ugh… I thought whatever was on top of me was never going to leave…" she groaned.

"Oh, you're still alive?" Kaguya said, sounding disappointed.

Mokou shot an annoyed look at her and said, "You know dead well that I cannot die! And even if I can die, I'm going to make sure that you die before me!"

Kaguya simply chuckled at her comment. "Heheh! How silly of you! You know very well that I cannot die too!"

-

Cirno and her usual group of friends were sitting in a circle with Cirno herself standing on a tree stump like a dictator. "Okay, the reason I've gathered all of you here today," she began, "is that I think it's about time that we move forward!"

"What do you mean by moving forward?" Wriggle asked.

"You know how people tend to treat us as little kids?"

"Is that so?" Rumia asked.

"But that is true…" Daiyousei said.

"Therefore we will prove ourselves to be real adults from now on!" Cirno said as she crossed her arms. "We're going to show the others that we are capable of doing adult stuffs!"

"What do you have in mind?" Mystia asked.

Cirno eyed her and said, "That is what I would like to ask you! Among the five of us here, you're the only one who runs a business!"

"That's true…"

"And that is an adult's job! Therefore I would like to interview you on how you manage to get your business running or how you even have the ability to do this in the first place?"

"Well…" Mystia got a bit nervous as she wasn't exactly sure how to answer this herself as well. "I just have the natural talent to run a food stand… Maybe it's because I like to encourage people to eat more lamprey that I'm motivated to run a business…"

"If starting a business will make you look more like an adult…" Cirno thought as she rubbed her hand underneath her chin, "Then how about we…?" Then she punched her palm. "I know! Let's start selling frozen frogs!"

"Wait a minute! Why would people want to buy frozen frogs anyway?!" Daiyousei asked her.

"To see if the frogs will defrost alive or not."

"Just because you have that kind of hobby doesn't mean everyone else has! It's bad enough already that you're constantly freezing those poor frogs!"

"But that's what frogs exist for."

"Is that so?" Rumia asked.

"Can't we think of something else that makes more sense? In fact, doing that will make people think of you even more as a child!" Daiyousei told Cirno.

The ice fairy took this into consideration. "I think you're right… Things won't be good if it goes the other way round… So what can we do instead?"

Wriggle raised her hand said, "Why don't we think about the things that the people we know do? We can try to do the things they usually do."

Cirno pointed at her and said, "You're getting somewhere! Any suggestions?"

"Um… Maybe we can follow Reimu?" Wriggle proposed. "She exterminates demons for living and people seem to appreciate her for that."

"But you do know that she slacks off more than she does her job…" Mystia reminded her.

"Simple! We just don't slack off and people will appreciate us!" Cirno said. "That way everyone will see us more useful than Reimu and hire us more than her!"

"But don't you find it strange that demons go around exterminating demons…?" Daiyousei reminded her.

"I'm an ice fairy."

"But three of us here are demons…" Mystia reminded her.

"Bah, who cares? Whoever said that demons cannot fight another demon? All right, this will be it!" Cirno held up a fist and said loudly, "From now on, we will form a demon extermination group! We will strike down any kind of demon there is no matter how ferocious it is! This way we will earn the respect of everyone and be treated as adults! What do you say?"

Suddenly, the ground started rumbling but Cirno didn't seem to notice it. Rather, she was focused on the face of her friends who look shocked. "What?" she asked. "What's with your expression? Is there something on my face?"

Mystia slowly raised a finger which was wobbling violently and pointed behind Cirno, "Your… your… back…"

"What's behind me?" Cirno curiously turned around to see what she was talking about, and then a look a horror appeared over her face. "OH MY GOD!!!!"

Godzilla loomed his face from over the horizon and the monster moved closer and closer in their direction. He then let out a loud roar which was more than enough to send Cirno's friends fleeing for their lives and screaming at the top of voice. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Cirno reached out to them and shouted, "Hey! Didn't we say that we're going act like adults and fight demons like this?! Where did all your determination go?! I'll show you how it's done!" She turned to Godzilla and pulled back both her arms to one side. A ball of blue light appeared in between her cups hands and then she shot a stream of icicles. "Ice Vulcan!"

However, the icicles merely shattered into pieces upon hitting the monster in the leg and Godzilla didn't even seem to notice that something hit him.

Cirno started to tremble even more violently when she not only saw that her attack wasn't working, but as well as realizing the size of the monster. Finally, she snapped and quickly fled for her life in the same direction as her friends. "WAIT FOR ME, GUYS!!!"

The ice fairy lifted her feet of the ground and flew for her life. She turned her head back to see if the monster was still closing in on her, and he still is. Turning your head while moving wasn't a good idea however; Cirno failed to pay attention to what was in front of her and crashed headfirst into knothole of a rather large tree.

CRASH!

Stuck up to her waist, Cirno trashed her legs and screamed, "AAAHHH!!! I'M STUCK!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"

Behind her, Godzilla came nearer with each step and she could felt the earth shaking more and more. The ice fairy continued screaming while struggling in futile to escape her prison and the fear of death grew larger in her mind as she felt the monster getting closer.

"AAAAHHH!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Tears began to run down her eyes as she screamed in terror.

Godzilla brought down his foot just in front of the tree and when he lifted it up again, it kicked off the top part of the tree, allowing sun to shine down onto the ice fairy from above and then he continued on his way. Cirno was still trembling in fright and could tell that she wet herself too, but she sighed with relief that she survived.

Now another problem arose for her. How was she going to get out of the tree? She tugged and pulled to no avail. It was clear that she is helplessly stuck.

Of course, a method of escaping would be to freeze the tree to the point it would be brittle enough to break apart, but unfortunately, Cirno lived up to her reputation of being the biggest idiot in all of Gensokyo and lacks the common sense that could have helped her get out.

-

Out in the middle of a beautiful flower field, Yuka was pacing around the flower field with a parasol in her hand and humming to herself cheerfully. Being a flower demon, her love for flower and nature is strong and it would be unwise for one to disgrace such a thing before her eyes lest one faces a cruel punishment.

But not everyone is a lover of flowers nor does everyone care about crossing her path. Godzilla's giant foot came down in front of her with a mighty stomp before lifting it into the air again. A massive footprint was left behind by the monster and the sight of crushed and dead flowers were what Yuka, still with a smiling and relaxing face, saw.

Her expression instantly changed from cheerfulness to pure rage. "YOU BASTARD!!!!" she shouted at the top of her voice as she sat up from her chair and pointed her parasol in the direction of the departing beast. The ground around her burst open and vines with large gaping jaws shot forth.

As if they were infinite in length, the jawed vines crunched their fangs against the tail of the monster while some others bound themselves around his legs. Godzilla felt something biting him from behind and swung his tail across the air to tear the vines off their roots and then kept on moving forward to rip away the ones around his legs.

Yuka growled angrily as the monster walked away like it wasn't his business. "Whatever the hell you are, don't think you can get away alive after pissing me off! I'll show you that you should never cross my path!"

She took off into the air and sped towards the monster as fast as she could and got in front of him to take a good look at his face. "Hey you!"

Godzilla was curious again upon seeing Yuka. First it was a human with wings, and now it's a human with no wings but yet can fly in the sky? Just what is this world coming too?

Suddenly, several vines with gaping maws like earlier came out from the ground and began moving in circles around the monsters legs and body and then constricted him tightly. The monster tried to move himself to tear the them apart, but this time the vines were somewhat thicker and stronger than the previous ones and they would not break off as easily. The jaws of the vines then bit down on various parts of the monster's body.

Yuka faced her opened parasol at the angry monster and spun it by the handle. "Flower Shooting!" As the parasol spun, flowers formed around the sides of the parasol and shot forward, exploding upon coming in contact with the monster's face. Godzilla face loomed out from the smoke of the explosion and he roared in anger at his attacker. With a yank of his arm, he managed to rip away the vines that were grabbing onto that place and he mustered his strength his feet to tear away the other vines one by one in order to move forward again.

Yuka quickly backed off and commanded for more vines to emerge from the ground and bind the monster. More and more vines shot out and wrapped themselves all over Godzilla and soon he was almost like a giant mummy bandaged together by vines.

"Heheh! How'd you like that?" Yuka asked with a devious smile. "Those vines will slowly sap away your strength until you drop dead. It doesn't matter how big you are, but as time passes, your body will become part of the soil like all living things do when they die. However…" Yuka turned her gaze to see all the crushed flowers that was the result of Godzilla stepping onto them. "Since you have no taste for flowers nor do you have responsibility for the damage that you've done to nature…" She eyed him with an evil glare. "It would be better that I torture you until you die!"

She folded up her parasol and pointed it into the air and behind her several flowers appeared out of nowhere and they were arranged into the shape of an even larger flower. "Reflowering of Gensokyo!" And the flowers all came down onto Godzilla, constantly buffeting him with series of explosions.

The monster roared in pain and anger as he struggled with the vines, all at the same time the seemingly endless amount of projectiles crashed down onto him. His dorsal spines started to emitted blue light and the vines that were touching that part burned off as a result. An array of light came out from the part of Godzilla's skin that was visible in between the vines, and then the Nuclear Pulse was unleashed.

In a spectacular burst of blue light, all the vines around his body were instantly torn into shreds and sent soaring into the air. Yuka was taken by surprise from this. "What?!"

Immediately, Godzilla opened his mouth and let loose the Heat Beam at her. Yuka quickly moved out of the way but was a bit too slow. Though she did manage to avoid getting hit directly, she was still got struck a bit on one side of her body. The force of the attack sent her shooting forward and eventually crashing violently onto the bed of flowers where she eventually came to a skidding stop. Slowly sitting up and holding the part of her body that was burned by the attack, Yuka glared angrily at the monster that was looking down at her. "Why you?!"

Godzilla didn't hesitate to attack her to second time. Once again opening his mouth, he released a column of blue light in her direction. Quick as a flash, several large sunflowers came out from the soil around Yuka and used themselves as shields. They managed to block the beam, but since plants were no match for the heat, they were burned up a second later, but Yuka was able to get out of the way in time during this split second.

The Heat Beam collided with the ground and then Godzilla swept the beam across the place, setting the whole place on fire and turning the sea of flowers into a sea of fire instead.

Yuka was horrified at the sight of her beloved flower field being turned into an inferno. Sadness filled her mind and it eventually became anger. She gritted her teeth angrily as she stood back up and glared at the monster. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!"

Blinded by rage, Yuka took off from the ground and flew at the monster. Godzilla spun around and swung his tail into Yuka's entire body. "Ack!" Struck by the large leathery tail, the flower demon shot back the ground and landed with a violent crash.

CRASH!

-

The Human Village was under construction. After the destruction caused the Baragon, the village was as good as wasted, but now with the combined works of the citizens, it was starting to return to how it originally looked.

Eirin walked through the place overseeing the work done and at times would also help the people with their needs. "Everything is okay, I hope," she said.

"Everything is A-OK!" a random person replied.

"Glad to hear that!" she said with a smile.

Reimu and Marisa came down the road and approached her. "Hi," Eirin greeted them. "Are you here to help with the reconstruction? Everything is going smoothly. At this rate, we can get the village back to its former glory in a few days."

"Nice to hear that everything is going well," Reimu said. "Hope that everything remains like this."

"I hope so too, but…" Eirin's face suddenly changed mood. "The possibility of that monster appearing again is likely, so we may have to deal with the consequences once again."

"Yeah, I understand where you're getting at," Marisa said, "especially when there's the possibility of yet another monster showing up-ze."

"What?"

Reimu gave Marisa an elbow thrust to her belly and then said to Eirin, "No… It's nothing…"

Suddenly, a man rushed into the place with great panic. "Everyone! You won't believe what I just saw! It's horrible! Absolutely horrible!"

Everyone turned to look at him and was curious on what happened. Eirin approached him and asked, "What happened? What did you see?"

The man stopped and tried to grasp for the air for a while before speaking up, "I saw… I saw… The most terrifying… and the largest… demon ever… I don't know if it's a demon or some giant animal… But that thing is freaking… huge…"

"What?!" Everyone was shocked to hear this sort of thing.

Reimu and Marisa were both equally shocked too. "Reimu…" Marisa said to her friend, "Do you think it could be…?"

"Maybe… I have a bad feeling about this…" Reimu nodded.

-

Remilia was once again enjoying her tea time. As she took a sip of tea while Sakuya stood next to her to serve her when the time needs be, a servant came rushing into the room. "Master Remilia!" she cried. "You don't believe this!"

Remilia placed her cup on the table and asked her, "What's the rush?"

The servant panted for a while and then said, "Come to the roof… There's a giant… demon out there…"

"A what?"

Wasting no time, Remilia and Sakuya followed the servant as she led them both the highest part of the tower. From atop of the roof, Remilia and Sakuya looked at the horizon and were shocked. "What the…?! What is that?!" Remilia said in surprise.

-

Everyone rushed out from the woods and came to a stop at the cliff, and all jaws fell wide open.

"WHAT IS THAT?!"

"IT'S A GIANT MONSTER!!!"

"FIRE!!!"

Godzilla stood in the center of the field while a sea of fire was around him. Even from such a distance, the monster appeared massive to the terrified onlookers. The residents of Scarlet Devil Mansion could also see the form of the monster from the rooftop of their mansion as well.

Godzilla shifted his eyes to the people that were visible in the distance. He could tell the horrified look in their face and that is exactly the kind of expression he was hoping to see. Stomping the ground and then letting out a roar, the monster signified to everyone that the true nightmare would begin now.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The longest chapter in this story! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun doing this and I'm sure I'm going to enjoy working on the rest of the chapters too!

**Kisume: **Pale skin with sea-greenish hair tied up in pigtails by white hair beads. The bucket she sits in is a cherry brown with black hoops near the top and bottom. Her outfit is unknown but looks like it's a white robe.

**Yamame: **Brown eyes, blonde hair tied up in a bun with a ribbon. Wears a black and brown dress that's poofy under the waist. Has a yellow ribbon tied around her lower body.

**Kaguya: **Dark brown eyes, very long black hair. Wears a pink shirt with many white bows, and a long, dark burgundy skirt decorated in yellow with bamboo and flower shapes.

**Tewi: **Dark red eyes, black shoulder-length hair, and white fluffy rabbit ears. Dresses in a frilly, pink nightgown. Wears a carrot necklace.

**Yuka: **Green eyes, long green hair, wears a red plaid skirt and a waistcoat of the same color and pattern over a plain white shirt. Usually carries a parasol. Her hair is wavy and cut to shoulder-length, and her eyes are red.

**Trivia:  
**1. There is actually a dinosaur called Godzillasaurus. Its fossils were discovered after the film was made and was named as tribute to the movie monster. However, the actual appearance of the real thing is very different from its movie namesake.

2. In the same way, there is an actual dinosaur called Titanosaurus, but it bears no resemblance to its movie counterpart.


	9. A Matter of Size

**SBS Time!  
Movie-Brat: **Is there a chance for a sequel?  
**Game2002: **I do not really have plans to make another Touhou/Godzilla crossover, though I do admit the idea would be interesting. On the other thought, I can still make more Godzilla stories of other kinds.

**Souldin: **What's with the wedged sequences?  
**Game2002: **Just an obsession that I have, and it's not like I'm the only person in the world who enjoys seeing girls getting stuck, mind you.

**Chapter 9  
A Matter of Size**

**

* * *

  
**

After letting out of a roar, Godzilla started moving in the direction of the cliff where the onlookers are, and they all panicked and began moving back to escape the incoming monster.

"Whoa man! Can that be Godzilla?!" Marisa said in surprise. "He's huge-ze!"

"Honestly saying, I didn't really expect something like this…" Reimu said nervously.

Without thinking twice, Eirin loaded an arrow to her bow and pointed it at the monster's direction. Pulling the arrow back along with the bowstring, the arrowhead started glowing in a combination of red and blue light. When she let go of the bowstring, the arrow shot forward with a spiraling aura that was colored in red and blue around it. The arrow ripped through the air and collided with Godzilla, hitting the monster in the chest and creating a colorful explosion. Godzilla didn't seem stunned by it however.

"No effect…?" Eirin said in disbelief.

Now that the onlookers had fought back, Godzilla thought there was no reason for him to hold back either. If they attack him, it surely means they are declaring war against him, and the monster was more than pleased to comply with them. Slowly lifting his head and opening his mouth, Godzilla readied to charge up his signature move.

The onlookers had a bad feeling judging by the movement of Godzilla, and though they don't know what he was planning to do, they could tell that it was going to be dangerous for them to stay around any longer. In great panic, the defenseless ones quickly rushed away from the cliff. Their worst fear came true when Godzilla fired the Heat Beam in their direction, and the beam blasted off the part of the cliff they were on. Fortunately, everybody managed to escape and nobody was killed except for getting blown forward and receiving minor injuries. Reimu, Marisa, and Eirin, on the other hand, took off into the air and avoided certain death.

"Whoa man! Did you see that?!" Marisa said, surprised by the Heat Beam. "That move is almost ripping off my Master Spark!"

"Not like you invented that move in the first place," Reimu reminded her.

Eirin looked at Godzilla and said, "We cannot allow him to come closer or else the people will get injured."

"All right! Let's show that guy who he is messing with!" Marisa said. She took off on her broom at the monster first. When at range, she shouted out loud at Godzilla to grab his attention. "Hey, big guy! Take a load of this!" A glowing circle with a star symbol formed in her palm and then star-shaped projectiles were launched out at high velocity. However, these shooting stars bounced off Godzilla harmlessly and the monster seems to be confused on what those were supposed to do to him.

"Hakurei Amulet!" Reimu got out two large square pieces of paper that had Japanese writings and threw them at Godzilla. The amulets taped themselves onto the monster's chest and waist and when Reimu did a hand sign of raising a finger in front of her face and chanting something, the amulets glowed and exploded in a fiery blast. Godzilla was not fazed by this also.

Another arrows covered by red and blue energy struck him in the upper-left side of the head this time and Godzilla looked up to see Eirin. Suddenly, a thin blue beam blasted him on the other side of the head and he turned to see that it was Marisa this time.

"Youkai Buster!" Reimu swung her arm against the air and hurled a large amount of red paper tags that glowed with a purplish-red aura. They stuck onto various part of the monster's body before Reimu detonated them all at the same time.

KABOOOOOM!!!

Godzilla emerged from the smoke unharmed however, but he was getting annoyed. He didn't care why it was possible for humans to fly anymore; rather, he was more curious on how it was possible for human to unleash such devastating attacks. Actually, he didn't even want to care why they are capable of such feats, but all he had in mind this time was to destroy anyone pissed him. Nobody is going to get out of this alive.

"Heheh! You're pretty durable, aren't you?" Marisa asked the monster. "But apparently, you're bad at dodging. Too bad, but danmaku is not only about being the flashiest and most beautiful, but it's about being able to dodge them! As long as you cannot dodge them, you're bound to fall in the end! Meteoric Shower!" Marisa moved back through the air and placed both her arms in front of herself. A bright flash appeared from her palm and then several star-shaped projectiles that were flashing in rainbow colors were shot out and the monster was covered up in colorful explosions and smokes as the projectiles struck him one after another.

"Game of Rising!" Eirin loaded another arrow onto the bow and pulled back the bowstring. The arrowhead glow with green light, but she did not let go the bowstring; instead, green energy balls were shot out from the arrowhead in a spread formation, all of them blasting Godzilla constantly while Marisa continued to shoot the monster mercilessly.

While the two of them dealt with Godzilla, Reimu was hovering at the side watching the battle and then thought to herself, "This is Yuka's flower field… It's not like her to not show up and do something about this with this guy burning up the whole place… Unless…" She scanned around the earth and didn't take her a few seconds to see Yuka sat down on the grass. "Yuka!" She immediately flew down to see the flower demon and saw that she was injured quite a bit.

"Damn that monster…" Yuka growled angrily while glaring at Godzilla. "I've never been humiliated so much in my life…"

"Don't tell me you lost to him?" Reimu asked her.

"The battle isn't over yet!" Yuka snapped back. "I was just… holding back thinking that the opponent will be a pushover! Once I get serious, there is no way I'm going to lose to some giant creature that I don't even know!"

Projectiles fired by Marisa and Eirin continued to bombard Godzilla nonstop and by this time the monster was nearly invisible among the colored explosions and smokes. Suddenly, the King of Monsters stepped forward and out from the smoke and roared at the top of his voice angrily. Marisa quickly moved back again and said, "Whoa! Still alive? You sure have stamina!"

Godzilla moved in her direction and swung down his claws to get the witch, but Marisa flew out of the way in time and then taunted him. "Haha! Didn't get me that time!"

Godzilla immediately spun his head in her direction and shot out the Heat Beam, aiming to hit her. "Eeks!" Leaning forward, Marisa sped up her broom speed to escape the column of light which was coming after her from behind.

Eirin was behind Godzilla ready to fire another arrow at him to stop him performing the attack. However, the monster, with his animal instincts, knew that there was someone behind him. He swung his tail upwards and struck Eirin in the side, knocking her through the air. "Ya!"

Marisa managed to outrun the Heat Beam which has ended as well. She turned to Godzilla and then reached for an octagonal object made of wood, the Hakkero, from her pocket. "That does it! You like to play with that giant beam of yours, right? How about I show you my giant beam instead-ze?"

"Hey! I'm the one who invented that move and then you ripped it off!" Yuka said, flying up to her.

"Who said so? It's pure coincidence that the move is the same-ze!" Marisa claimed.

"Oh yeah? How about you explain the name?"

"It's a coincidence that the names are the same too-ze!"

"Stop lying! You clearly copied it from me!"

"Then how about we see who has the more powerful version-ze?"

"Bring it!"

Both Marisa and Yuka turned to face Godzilla who was staring at them. Marisa raised her Hakkero in front of herself while Yuka raised her umbrella. Both the Hakkero and the umbrella started to glow with various lights, and then after a few minutes of charging, a pair of massive laser beams was shot out while the two shouted, "Master Spark!"

The beams collided with Godzilla and sparks were sent into the air. The monster roared out loud as the beam actually stung him pretty badly, but even so, Godzilla merely took some steps back and after the attacked receded, it was as if nothing happened at all. Marisa and Yuka were both surprised to see this obviously.

"Man! He's still standing even after taking two Master Sparks at the same time?!" Marisa said in disbelief. "I don't believe this-ze!"

-

From afar, Remilia and the residents of Scarlet Devil Mansion were all witnessing the battle going on with Godzilla from the highest rooftop of the mansion. "Looks very interesting," Remilia thought. "It would seem like Reimu and the others are having some fun time with whatever that giant creature is. I wouldn't want to be left out of the fun!"

"You want to join them?" Sakuya asked her.

"What do you think? And by the way, go get Flandre. I'm sure she won't want to miss out the fun too."

-

Godzilla lunged forward and took a swipe of his claw at the air to strike down the girls that were flying before him, but they moved out of the way. Reimu moved back through the air and with a swing of her arms, threw out several needles that left behind red streaks. "Demon Sealing Dimensional Rift!"

"Asteroid Belt!" Marisa formed a ring of multicolored stars around her and the ring flew around Godzilla's head before shrinking itself until it hit the monster's neck and exploded.

"Phantastic Spring Flowers!" Yuka formed and fired large sunflowers made of pure energy, and with each hit, they exploded into small energy petals that further exploded in a chain reaction.

"Earth in a Pot!" Eirin shot out a glowing arrow that exploded midway, and out from the explosion came out smaller energy balls which homed into Godzilla.

Despite getting attacked from all sides constantly, Godzilla didn't seem to be injured nor did he seem fazed at all. Instead, it was like he was not taking any effect from the hits at all and the monster continued trying to claw his enemies out of the air and occasionally firing his Heat Beam.

While the monster wasn't getting tired, the girls, however, were getting fatigued as they dodged and hurled attacks at Godzilla. "Man… This guy isn't showing signs of falling over at all…" Reimu said while panting heavily.

"I hate to say this, but if this goes on, we might run of energy to fight before we even finish-ze…" Marisa said.

"I've never seen such a monstrosity…" Eirin thought. "Can't believe such a powerful demon exists here in Gensokyo and yet never known until today…"

"Actually, this guy is from the outside world…" Marisa corrected her.

"Huh?" Yuka glanced in her direction curiously. "This guy is from the outside world? How did he end up here?"

"Well… It seems that the humans of the outside world had problems with him for a long time, but somehow they managed to get rid of him by sending him to another place, and that would be our world… I don't know the details, so don't ask me-ze."

"Interesting…" Yuka looked at Godzilla and narrowed her eyes. "If this creature is the most powerful living thing from the outside side and I can defeat him that would make me the most powerful living thing in the world! Heheh, I'm going to take pleasure in destroying you!"

Godzilla let out a roar and then moved forward again, but under Yuka's command, vines covered with thorns burst out from the ground and moved up around Godzilla's legs, tail, and his body. The King of Monster growled in frustration as he tried to tear the vines away. Fortunately for him, he had tough skin and the thorns weren't strong enough to prick him. He opened his mouth and was going to unleash the Heat Beam at the person who summoned the vines, but another vine quickly tied itself around his mouth and interrupted him.

This did not really stop Godzilla however; instead, the Heat Beam got channeled throughout his skin and resulted in the Nuclear Pulse. A blast of blue energy came from the pores of the monster's skin and the vines were all burned away.

"What the?!" Marisa said in surprise.

Godzilla charged up another beam in his mouth again and was ready to fire it when suddenly an explosion occurred on his face

KABOOM!

The monster growled in frustration at being interrupted the second time. He looked around for the person that made the explosion and suddenly his face exploded again. The monster's face appeared from the behind the smoke unharmed and Godzilla spotted a small group of people who were approaching.

Reimu and the others recognized who the newcomers are. "It's the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion!" Reimu pointed out.

Remilia, along with Sakuya, Patchouli, Flandre, and Meiling entered into the scene. "Hey, looks like you're having a hard time here," Remilia said to Reimu. "Mind if we join the fun?"

"A little help now wouldn't hurt, I guess," Reimu replied. "I hate to admit it but we're seriously having problems trying to take down this guy."

Remilia turned to look at Godzilla who was glaring at them angrily. "A big fellow, aren't you? Heheh! Too bad this will only make you an easy target. Let me see what you are capable of!" She held out her right arm to the side and red energy slowly formed around her palm until it grew into the shape of a spear. Holding up the spear over her head, she hurled it with full force at Godzilla. "Heart Break!"

Godzilla merely stood in one place as the crimson spear flew in his direction, and it collided with his chest, creating a large red explosion that almost seemed like a splatter of blood. The monster roared but merely took a step back and showed no ill effects afterward.

"Hmmm… Didn't hit the right spot?" Remilia wondered, rubbing her chin. "Looks like you're what they call a tank—easy to hit but takes lots of hits before going down.

Flandre tapped her on the shoulder and asked, "Sis! Can I have my turn? I want to continue playing with him more!"

"I don't see why not, Flan," Remilia told her.

**BGM: U.N. The Owen Was Her?**

"Yes!" Flandre raised her arms in excitement and went ahead of Remilia and towards Godzilla. "Hey, Mr. Giant Monster! Let's play with each other until one of us breaks apart!"

Godzilla let out a silent growl upon seeing the young vampire flying towards him. It was as if he was laughing at the thought of a little girl trying to do anything at him. If she wants to play with him, then she's going to get the playtime that she wants… in a hard way!

Flandre stopped in her path and then pointed her arm at Godzilla. She opened her fingers and pointed her palm at the monster's face, and when one looked closely, a symbol similar to that of an eye could be seen on Godzilla's snout as well. "I can see your eye," Flandre said, "and I'm going to crush it!" She gripped her hand really fast and the moment she did, an explosion occurred on Godzilla's face.

KABOOOOOOM!!!!!!

Godzilla roared in anger as he pulled his face out from the explosion. So this was the same explosion that struck him two times earlier. He would never have thought that a young, innocent-looking girl like her was capable of this. He roared angrily into Flandre's face and the sheer force of it sent her rolling back through the sky.

When Flandre came to a stop, she said, "Are you saying that you want more?" Then a wicked grin appeared over her face. "Very well, I'll play with you again!" She held up a piece of metal that resembled a crooked spear with both hands to her side and took her position as the monster moved towards her. "Lavatein!"

In a blink of an eye, Flandre was behind Godzilla already. The King of Monsters was confused at what just happened. One moment the girl was in front of him, but now she was gone and behind him. Suddenly, a large streak of fire was formed across his chest, leaving behind a deep gash and Godzilla roared in pain and staggered backwards.

Godzilla, filled with rage, spun around to face the little vampire girl. Flandre spread out her arms to both sides and several spheres of various colors appeared out of thin air around her. "Starbow Break!" And the colored projectiles rained down onto Godzilla, pummeling him violently.

Godzilla roared angrily but fought his way through the barrage of projectiles, enduring everything the vampire girl hurled at him. When he was close enough, he tried to punch her out of the sky but Flandre moved out of the way. "Yippee!" Flandre cheered as she dashed at Godzilla, knocking him in the head with Lavatein. Godzilla turned to face her but she flew right into his face and struck him again.

While Flandre was messing around with Godzilla, the others remained at the side watching the fight. "Your little sis is doing a pretty good job pissing him off-ze," Marisa said to Remilia.

"What do you expect?" Remilia said with her arms crossed. "That's Flandre for you!"

"Hmmm… Did you all notice this?" Eirin asked them all of a sudden.

"Noticed what?" Reimu asked her.

"The wound on the creature's body… Remilia's younger sister inflicted a large gash on his body, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Remilia nodded. "So what's about it?"

Eirin pointed to Godzilla whose front was facing their direction. "It's not there anymore…"

"What?" Everyone paid close attention to Godzilla's body and it was as Eirin said. The gash was no longer there.

"Eh? Funny, there was a large bloody cut on his chest just now-ze," Marisa said. "Where'd it go?"

Flandre continued to buzz around Godzilla, cutting him in the skin each time. Annoyed, Godzilla let loose the Heat Beam as she headed for him again, but quick as a flash, Flandre swooped up into the air and avoided getting hit. She held out her arms to the side and a pair of blue energy balls was formed on each of her palms. "Counter Clock!" When she hurled the blue energy balls, they created four large energy bars around them and spun at a high velocity similar to that of a buzzsaw.

The energy buzzsaws flew at Godzilla and one of them struck him just below the right side of his neck while the second one struck his left shoulder, and the monster cried in pain upon getting cleaved.

"Haha! How'd you like that?" Flandre taunted while staying high up in the air. "Too bad I'm not done playing with you yet!" Once again, she held out her arm at the monster's direction and closed her hand into a fist, making the monster's face explode.

KABOOM!!!

Godzilla pulled his face out of the smoke and he was getting really mad already. He couldn't believe how a little girl like her was messing around with him to this extent, but this time he's going to show her the consequences of crossing the king's path.

As Flandre continued laughing at the monster from above, Godzilla bent down his legs a little bit and then a with a mighty push against the ground, the monster shot up into the air like a cannonball launched straight upwards, much to the surprise of everyone.

Flandre herself was taken by surprise too; she honestly did not expect someone the size of him to jump this high. Godzilla leaped up to the same height as Flandre, and then with a spin in midair, the monster smashed his tail into the vampire girl and shot her back through the air.

SMASH!

"YAAAAA!!!"

"Flan!!!" Remilia gasped.

Sakuya quickly flew after Flandre as fast as she could and stretched out her right arm at her. "Sakuya's World!" This caused a sphere of inverted color to form around Flandre, causing the vampire girl to freeze in her tracks completely. Sakuya flew into the sphere, but was not affected by the time freezing herself, and got behind Flandre, wrapping her arms around her shoulder. She deactivated the sphere and Flandre was able to move again. "Are you all right, Master Flandre?"

"Thanks, Sakuya," Flandre thanked her. "But I'm all right. It didn't really hurt that much."

Godzilla fell back down with a mighty stomp that made cracks appeared underneath his feet, and then he turned to look at the surprised face of the flying girls. "Man… With incredible stamina, strength, and the ability to fire a huge beam and jump that high…" Reimu said, "I can begin to imagine how the outside world is having a hard time with him… How are we going to defeat him…?"

Suddenly, footsteps that seem to be getting closer and closer to the place could be heard. Before Godzilla could turn to see who was coming however, something came crashing into him from the side really hard and sent the monster flying away. Despite his massive body, Godzilla flew through the air at quite a speed and went quite a distance as well.

All this time, Rinnosuke had witnessed everything from his shop. When he saw Godzilla flying in his direction, he freaked out and quickly ran away from his shop as far as he could. Godzilla hit the ground and slid across it, plowing through the shop and destroying it before coming to a stop himself just outside of the Forest of Magic.

The King of Monsters growled with rage as he stood back up to look at his attacker, and behold, it was a girl with a pair of horns on her head and she was half the size of the monster's height.

"Suika!" Reimu shouted out to the oni.

Suika looked up at her friends and waved her hands. "Sorry that I came late! I had a bit of headache from too much drinking, but I'm all right now!"

"Ah yes, the oni can change her size, right?" Eirin remembered.

Suika took a gulp of sake from her gourd as walked closer to Godzilla. Pointing up a finger at the monster, she said loudly to him, "Hey, big guy! You think you're the biggest guy around here and you can do whatever you want? How about you try picking on someone your size instead?" As soon as she said this, Suika started to grow in size until she was as tall as Godzilla himself.

Godzilla was even more surprised. He sure has seen lots of strange things in a single day. First, it was a human with wings, then humans that can fly without wings, then humans capable of powerful attacks, and now a human that can grow in size. The monster thought he was going crazier by the minute. But then the thought of fighting someone his size wasn't bad either. It's time that he show everyone that no matter the size of his opponent, there was no way the King of Monsters is going to back down so easily.

Godzilla let out a roar at Suika who replied, "I take that you're proposing a challenge to me, or maybe you're simply trying to scare me away with your bark!" She placed her hands against her waist and laughed, "Ha! It would take more than that to scare me! I'd like to see you try your worst!"

"It's better that we keep our distance," Reimu said to the others. "Knowing Suika, she's going to turn this place into ruins and we may very well get involved even if we don't want to…"

Since they all knew Suika very well, the agreed and quickly backed off from the battlefield and landed onto the cliff that was originally blasted by Godzilla. They settled down at the edge and beheld the sight of the two titans facing off against each other.

"I can just imagine the kind of battle this will be-ze…" Marisa commented.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Hopefully this chapter will give some of you an insight of what Touhou characters are capable of, and not to mention what the King of Monster is capable of too!

BTW, I got hold of Zelda: Spirit Tracks recently, so please forgive me if updates become slower than usual starting today.

**Trivia:  
**1. Flandre's theme song, U.N. The Owen Was Her, is the most well known music in the series. This is mainly due to a fan video posted on Youtube (originally from Nico Video) depicting Ronald McDonald singing to the song. Called McRoll by everyone, it quickly became a replacement for Rick Roll when the latter became overused. It was also through this video that majority of the Westerners came to know about the Touhou series.

2. Contrary to his size and appearance, Godzilla is in fact more agile than you think. He is shown to be fast runner as shown in the Showa series and is known to be a very good jumper as well. His most well known jumping feat is in Godzilla vs. Megaguirus where he jumps so high into the air that you can barely see him when he is at the peak of his jump.

3. Sakuya is known to be a homage to Dio Brando, the main villain of the manga series Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, as they both specialize in time manipulation and throwing knives.


	10. Giant against Giant

**Chapter 10  
Giant against Giant**

**

* * *

  
**

**BGM: Onigashima in the Fairy Land**

The fire that burned the meadow was the ideal scenery that set the battle between the two titans. Suika and Godzilla stared down at each other, both sides ready to make a move when the chance was given.

Marisa punched the air and yelled loudly to Suika, "Suika! You can do it! Teach that ugly monster a lesson that he'll never forget! Kick his butt real hard!"

Suika smirked and cracked her fist saying to Godzilla, "Hey, are you sure you want to take on me? You think I look like a little girl means I'm going to be an easy target? I warn you, my strength is the number one greatest in all of Gensokyo, so you're going to get more than just broken bones if I land a punch on you!"

Godzilla was unfazed by her verbal threat however. Whether or not she was saying the truth, there was no way the King of Monsters was going to turn down a challenge nor was he ready to lose to a seemingly innocent little girl… with horns.

Letting out another roar, Godzilla made the first move. He ran towards Suika who had both her fists raised and ready to throw a punch.

"Coming at me head on?" Suika asked. "Not the brightest idea! Take this!" She threw forth a fist and smashed the monster right in the face. Godzilla cried in pain from the powerful blow and before he had the change to turn to look at her, Suika threw another jab to the other side of his face before landing the third punch into the belly of the monster. Godzilla slid back from the powerful blow of the punch and glared at his opponent angrily.

"Hiya!" Suika ran at Godzilla and leaped through the air, sticking out one foot at him to land a hit into his belly again. It was a perfect blow that struck the monster in the body dead on; however, Godzilla unexpectedly grabbed her by the foot when this happened and then swung her in circles a few times before letting go and letting her fly.

Suika did a couple flips as she soared through the air and landed on both feet a few yards away perfectly. The moment she landed, she took off at Godzilla again with her head lowered, ready to deliver a devastating headbutt.

Godzilla spread out both his arms to 'embrace' his opponent. Suika rammed her head into the monster's body and pushed him back with all her strength, and at the same time, Godzilla grabbed her by both her horns and planted his feet against the ground firmly to try and come to a brake.

Mustering all his strength, Godzilla eventually stopped Suika in her tracks and it was his turn to counterattack. He lifted her up into the air by her horns much to her surprise. "Hey! What the?!" she cried while flailing her limbs in air.

Godzilla let out a roar before slamming her onto the ground a couple of times like a hammer and then flung her away.

"Ow!" Suika landed face first onto the ground and then got back up again to rub her nose. "Ow… That hurts…"

Godzilla used this opportunity to approach her to attack, but when he tried to plant a foot on top of her head, Suika quickly jumped back to avoid getting crushed. "Don't think you're so cool just because you are as strong as me!" she said while reaching for her gourd that was strapped around her waist. "Let's see how you like a bit of… high temperature!" She took a quick gulp from her gourd, and when she lowered it from her mouth, she breathed out a huge blast of fire at Godzilla, engulfing the monster in flames entirely.

Godzilla, however, was no one to get fazed by a little fire so easily. He easily withstood the fire that surrounded him and made his way through the constant stream of fire a few steps and then charged up his nuclear energy before firing the Heat Beam at a downward angle, striking Suika in the feet.

"Yeow!" Suika was interrupted from her attack and jumped back upon getting shot in the feet. "Ow! Ow! It burns!!" She grabbed one foot and jumped around crying in pain from the burn that she received. Godzilla then spun around and struck her in the body with his tail, knocking Suika over onto the ground. "Yah!" Godzilla then followed with a kick to her body and sent her flying backwards.

Suika landed in a sitting position and then got back up again rubbing her butt. "Ow! You're a meanie! Let's see how you like this!" She held out her hand to the side and then the pebbles and rocks of the ground started to float up and gather together at her palm and they kept on combining with each other until a large boulder was formed. Despite the size of the boulder, Suika held it up with no effort and threw it at the monster. "Throwing Mt. Togakushi!"

Godzilla opened his arms wide and caught the boulder with both arms and then flung it back at her. Seeing the boulder returning, Suika delivered a kick at the boulder as if it was a soccer ball and sent it back to the monster.

The boulder shot through the air in a curved trajectory and Godzilla jumped at the boulder with his arms reached towards it as if he was a goalie trying to keep the ball from entering the goal. He batted his arm at the boulder and sent it back to Suika who used her head to knock it back to him again. Godzilla spun around and hit with his tail to send the boulder back to her, but this time Suika caught the boulder instead.

"You're having fun with this, are you?" she asked. "How about we make things a more hardcore?" She held up the boulder with one hand and used the other hand to take her gourd and drink from it. After that, she threw the boulder into the air and breathed fire at it. The intense heat of the fire caused the boulder to superheat and explode, which resulted in several fireballs being shot at Godzilla.

The fireballs crashed into the body of the monster but Godzilla wasn't very fazed by it. One of them struck him in the face hard and he raised his arms to try and block some of them. In the midst of the shower of fireballs, Suika ran at him and leaped forward trying to land a punch into him. "Take this!"

Godzilla, however, quickly sidestepped and not only avoided the punch, but also grabbed her arm, much to her surprise. The monster then lifted her up and judo slammed her onto the ground behind him hard and then spun in a circle and letting go his grip to fling her across the air. Suika crashed into the trees of the Forest of Magic and landed on her face roughly.

CRASH!

"Suika!" Reimu said in shock when she saw her friend getting hut badly.

"Ow…" Suika groaned and sat back up again, rubbing her nose which was flattened from the impact. Godzilla stood in front of her and the monster opened his mouth and charged up blue light from within to signify the coming of his signature move. Acting quick, Suika pulled off a tree from the ground and lunged at Godzilla and quickly thrust the tree right into this mouth.

Having choked from the tree, Godzilla fell back and hit his head on the ground before the delayed beam was fired into the air where it hit no one, and Suika didn't allow him to get up as she jumped onto his body and pummeled him in the face continuously.

Godzilla took a quite a few beatings to his face, but then he opened his mouth and caught Suika's left fist when it came down to punch him again and bit down hard. "YEOW!!!" The monster grabbed her arm and flung her away to the side before standing back up, and he immediately charged up and fired his Heat Beam at Suika who was still on the ground.

Luckily, it was not a direct hit. The beam merely struck the ground in front of her and the resulting explosion propelled her into the air.

Not being able to stand for her friend getting beaten around, Marisa stepped forward and shouted out loud, "Suika! What's the matter with you?! Get serious and crush that monster already!"

Suika got back up and wiped off the bit of blood that was trickling down from her forehead. "Dammit… You sure got me good, but this time I'm going to get serious!" she said in a voice that hinted at anger. A magical circle of light formed on the ground underneath her legs and the pieces of the earth slowly drifted up into the air where they merged together to become large stalactites. "Earth Spirit: Defense!" She stretched out her arm at Godzilla and the geological spears shot forth like missiles.

Godzilla reached out his hand to catch one of the spears as it approached, but the one that came behind it struck him in the body with such a force that he was forced to fall back a bit, and then he was struck by the rest. Once the onslaught of geological spears was over, Godzilla hurl the one that he caught with his hand at Suika, but the oni caught it and ran towards the monster. She did a shoulder bash into his body and then plunged the spear into his belly.

Godzilla's hide was a tough one however, the spear merely broke into pieces upon impact and then the monster grabbed Suika by one of her horns before she had the chance to pull back using one hand while using the other hand to pummel her mercilessly in the face. As she suffered the violent blows, Suika desperately held out one hand and gathered the surrounding heat to her palm to form a ball of fire which smashed against the monster's body from the side to create a fiery explosion. "Oni Spirit Bomb!"

BANG!

Godzilla let out a cry and flinched, and Suika quickly pulled back to escape the monster's range and the chain on her right arm grew in length as she lashed it out at Godzilla, tying him by the neck. "I've got you now!" she said. "Hiya!" With her almighty strength, she spun in circles and pulled the heavyweight Godzilla into the air, making him perform several rounds before slamming him headfirst into onto the ground hard.

SMAAAAAAAAAAAASH!!!!!!

Godzilla roared in anger as he got back again, seemingly unfazed by the impact. He grabbed the chain and yanked it in his direction to pull Suika forward, but the oni took her footing firmly and pulled against the chain and both sides were engaged in a game of tug-o-war.

"Let go of my chain!" Suika growled. She then lashed out the chain on the left arm, hoping to bind Godzilla in the body this time.

However, things did not go as planned as Godzilla unexpectedly caught the chain. Yanking both chains together, he managed to pull Suika over and then bit her in the left shoulder, sinking his teeth into her skin and hurting her badly. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Suika!" Reimu gasped. No longer being able to see her friend suffer, she took from the cliff and flew in their direction. "I'm coming to help you, Suika!"

She held out her hand and started concentrating her mind for an attack. Bluish energy started to gather together in front of her palms to form a circle which steadily grew in size. It kept on growing until it was slightly larger than herself, then Reimu launched the large energy orb at Godzilla whose back was towards her. "Ying-Yang Demon God Orb!"

Godzilla was a cunning beast however. Sensing the incoming projectile, he quickly spun around and had Suika's back facing the ball of energy and she ended up becoming the victim of the attack. "YAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Reimu gasped in horror when she saw that she hit the wrong target. Being a shrine maiden, her techniques were made to combat demons and related beings, and for someone like Suika, it was indescribably painful to be hit by such an attack.

Suika fell limp after being forced to serve as a shield for the monster. Godzilla snapped the chain around his neck with a forceful grip and then slowly lifted the now unconscious oni over his head and aimed her in Reimu's direction, and then he hurled Suika away like a javelin.

"She's coming this way!" Marisa gasped. They all got out of the way and Reimu also flew out of the way as Suika flew over to their location. She crashed headfirst into the cliff with such a force that the natural territory was demolished. As the oni lay unconscious among the ruins she made, Godzilla's dorsal spines lit up and he opened his mouth.

"DON'T!!!" Reimu shouted at the monster. Obviously, Godzilla wouldn't listen to anyone, and thus he let loose a pillar of light. The beam struck the area around Suika and Godzilla swept it all around the cliff, blasting away everything and setting things on fire.

BAAAAAAAAANG!!!!! KAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

The others had escaped into the air, but they were horrified at the sight of their friend getting incinerated before their eyes, or so they thought. "Oh my god… Don't tell me… he killed Suika…" Marisa said in disbelief.

"Can't really believe that she would lose…" said Remilia, not believing what she saw. "I do admit that she's one of the more powerful beings around here… And yet…"

When the beam of light ceased, Reimu flew down close to the burning wreckage and looked around desperately for signs of her friend. "Suika! Where are you?! You better not die on me!" Reimu called out, and then she saw the oni lying face first on the ground among the fire. "Suika!" Reimu flew down and landed next to her. She shook her by the shoulder to wake her up. "Suika! Are you all right?"

The others appeared over them and sighed with relief to see that she was still in one piece. "Looks like she shrunk down just before the beam struck her," Eirin explained. "That makes her a harder target to hit, but albeit it would be more fatal if she was to get hit…"

"That means she's really lucky then," Remilia thought. "Good fate she has, eh?"

Reimu carried Suika up into the air and approached Eirin. "Please take care of her, Eirin. She's still breathing, so there is still hope."

"All right," Eirin nodded as Reimu passed over the oni to her.

Meiling turned her eyes to Godzilla who had just prevailed over his opponent, and the monster was walking away from them. "The monster is going away!" she pointed out.

"Where's he going next?" Marisa wondered.

Patchouli looked at the direction Godzilla was walking in and then looked at whatever was over the horizon, and then she said, "If he continues walking straight down from here, he will reach Youkai Mountain soon."

"So he's heading to Youkai Mountain?" Remilia asked.

"Just a theory, but I can't be sure where he really is heading either. In fact, we don't even know if he has any goals in mind."

"Whatever the case is," Reimu said with a face that looks angry, "we can't allow him to wander around and destroy things anymore. We must stop him no matter what it takes!"

-

At a cliff of Youkai Mountain…

Nitori lowered her binoculars and said to Kanako who was standing behind her, "Godzilla seems to be heading for this direction!"

A worried look appeared on Kanako's face as she said in a nervous voice, "I knew it… I had a hunch that this place would most likely be his destination…"

Suwako turned to her and asked, "Why's that?"

"Do you remember what Godzilla was born from?" Kanako asked her.

Suwako placed a finger on her chin and thought for a while. "Hmmm… That would be nuclear bombs, am I right?"

Kanako nodded. "Correct, and nuclear energy is what he feeds on as well…"

"Then that means…" Nitori said in a shocked voice, "He's heading to this place because of…"

"Yes… It's exactly as I feared… The Underground Geyser Center," Kanako confirmed her. "He's after the nuclear source of that place!"

"Oh no! If he gets his hand on the nuclear energy, he'll probably become even more powerful!" Suwako said in shock. "We have to stop him!"

"There's no other option… We have to stop him from reaching this place!" She turned to Nitori with a serious look and said, "Nitori, get all the offensive weapons that you have ready and tell everyone to strengthen their defense, especially the Underground Geyser Center!"

"Yes ma'am!" Nitori said as she did a salute.

Kanako turned to Suwako next and said to her, "As for the two of us, we're going to battle Godzilla!"

"Okay! I'll do my best!" Suwako said with determination.

Kanako turned to the direction of her shrine and stretched out an arm to it. "Pillars of Faith!" Immediately, four gray man-sized pillars flew out from the entrance of the shrine and headed in her direction and she caught them all underneath both arms. "Okay! Let's get going!"

"Right!"

As the two goddesses got ready to take off, they were called to stop by Sanae's voice. They turned to look at the green-haired shrine maiden that had a worried and scared look on her face. "Please be careful…"

"Don't worry; you can count on us to destroy Godzilla!" Suwako told her while giving her a thumb up.

"You stay here, Sanae," Kanako told her. "We're goddesses, so there is no way we can be killed by the likes of him. Don't worry; we will put an end to your nightmares once and for all!"

"Thanks… But please don't overdo yourselves," Sanae said with a nod. The two goddesses nodded as well before taking off. As Sanae watched the two of them flying to the horizon, she wondered to herself, "How is it possible…? How can Godzilla appear in this place…? The face… I can still remember it… It's the same one from that time…"

-

Godzilla stomped across the land and crushed anything that was underneath him, be it trees, rocks, or architectures. He had one destination in mind and that was the source of the nuclear energy that he had sensed for some time. He would never have thought that nuclear energy would be available in this place. Whatever the case is, as long as the thing that brought life to him is around here, he is going after it. Nothing feels more comfortable than being bathed in nuclear radiation for a monster that was created from it.

Suddenly, crescent-shaped projectiles rained down from the air and struck him in the face and then the body. Godzilla looked up at his attacker and saw two girls flying up in air. One was a gray-haired girl armed with a sword and the other was an older girl dressed in blue.

"This is as far as you go," the sword-wielding girl—Youmu—said. "We've seen everything that you've been doing since you showed up, and you have gone too far already! Move back before I cut you down!"

Unimpressed by her threat message, Godzilla simply let out a roar thinking that this will scare them. "So you're going without a fight?" the girl in blue—Yuyuko—said. "Such a pity… A spiritless beast that knows nothing but destruction and also welcomes destruction to himself… What you are doing will only make people reject you more and more. If your lust for destruction continues, a day will come when you will meet an unremembered demise."

Suddenly, Godzilla was struck from the side by exploding projectiles. He turned to that direction and saw Alice floating in the air above the Forest of Magic and surrounding her was an army of dolls, all of which were armed with weapons such as knives, swords, axes, and even rifles. "Just when I was settling down for a rest," Alice said in an angry and annoyed tone, "You just had to go around making loud noises. I'll show you the consequence of disturbing me!"

Godzilla growled at the newcomer, but he was then struck in the back by several attacks which exploded on contact. He turned around and saw that Reimu and the others had caught up. "Enough is enough, you monster!" Reimu said. "I don't care whether or not you are undefeatable, but this place is not the same as the world you came from! Here in Gensokyo, we will not allow anyone like you to ruin our peace! For such violation, we will let you suffer the most painful defeat!"

Godzilla didn't care about what she said however; he simply growled at the fact that he was being assaulted by humans (even though not all of them are human) with the ability to fly and fire powerful projectiles.

"GODZILLA!!!!" yelled a loud voice all of a sudden. Godzilla turned to the voice and saw that Kanako and Suwako had arrived into the scene.

"Hey, it's the goddesses from Moriya Shrine," Marisa said. "I knew this monster is Godzilla all along-ze!"

Godzilla looked at the two newcomers and Kanako said out loud to him, "So you have come into Gensokyo after all, Godzilla! Your name and fame is known throughout the world and everyone fears you as the lord of destruction and the god of death. Truly you live up to your name, but I would say that it is not a title that one takes pride in! Your existence is a mistake, and mistakes should not be left alone forever." She let go of the four pillars underneath her arms and they hovered behind her. "Therefore, for the atrocities and destruction that you rained down upon the world, I'm going to put your end to your terror once and for all! Take a look around you! You are now in Gensokyo, the mystical land of Japan that is unknown to the rest of the world!"

Godzilla looked around the place and saw that several more people had showed up to confront of him. They consisted of almost every Touhou character one can think of in the series.

"Well, look at what we have here!" said a new voice. Godzilla watched with curiosity as the air before him slit open, revealing purple background with red eyes. Yukari and her two servants then stepped out from it and floated in from of him. "Godzilla, so we meet face to face at last!"

"Hey! You're late!" Reimu shouted to Yukari. "If you had showed up earlier, then the damage may perhaps be minimized!"

"Sorry, I overslept," Yukari said to her. "Anyway, Godzilla… I've heard a lot about your name and always wanted to get a good look at you on why you are so feared by everyone. I managed to witness your powers when I went to the outside world once, but would never dream that you show up here nor did I ever think that I would have to chance to challenge you. I'm sure this will be very interesting!"

By this time, Godzilla was ready to accept any kind of thing that can happen, but he wasn't one to back down easily. If they are asking to battle him, then he'd be very please to strike them all down.

Suddenly, the ground underneath him shook and the monster looked around to see what was happening. Though the girls couldn't feel the shaking because they were up in air, they could tell that an earthquake was happening from Godzilla's trembling.

"An earthquake again-ze?" Marisa wondered.

The entire place shook violently and trees fell over and rocks split as the ground started to crack apart. The part of the ground in front of Godzilla started to bulge, and as the monster looked closely at what was happening, the soil flew up into the air as Baragon emerged from underneath the earth and let out a high-pitched roar.

"It's that monster again!" Mokou pointed out. "It's the same one that attacked the Human Village!"

"So this is the one that I saw that night…" Reimu thought.

Godzilla looked at the newcomer monster that was on all fours and staring up at him. He honestly didn't expect another monster to pop out, but whose side was this monster on?

Baragon looked up at Godzilla and then slowly stood up on his hind legs and let out another roar. Even when standing, Baragon's was still shorter than Godzilla. There is a difference of 25 meters in height after all.

Being a monster, Godzilla understood very well what Baragon wanted to say to him. The prehistoric survivor proposed a challenge against the nuclear menace. Baragon was not pleased that there was another monster that was terrorizing the people of this place. He should be the only monster here and no one else can replace him. He was not ready to lend his playground to anyone.

Godzilla could've sneered at his response. Who did he think he is that he can go around giving orders to him? The King of Monsters takes orders from no one.

Taking Godzilla's response as a no, Baragon lowered himself a bit and growled. If Godzilla wasn't going to settle the matter in a peaceful way, then the only way left is through a classical monster battle. Godzilla was more than willing to accept his challenge to prove who the more superior monster is.

"Ayayayaya! Amazing! Two giant monsters facing off against each other!" Aya said while snapping pictures of the two. "This is going to make great headlines!"

Yukari approached both the monsters and said, "So the both of you wish to duke it out with each other? Well, it suits me fine. It would be nice if the both of you kill off each other. That would save the trouble for dealing with either one of you afterwards, though it would be sad not being to do anything myself either. Oh well, have it your way!" And then she moved back into the air.

The girls all moved back through the air and then remained in their places. All watched with silent as the two monsters glared at each other.

Another clash between titans was going to enfold.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I hope the battle between Suika and Godzilla is good enough, though I do admit I downplayed Suika's power somewhat.

When coming up with another monster other than Godzilla, I wanted to have one that could conceal himself when not terrorizing people, and I figured that burrowing underneath the earth would be the best method of concealing oneself. Baragon and Megalon were two monsters that had the history of burrowing into the ground, but I ultimately chose Baragon in the end because of Megalon's background as a deity-like monster worshipped by undersea people, which makes no sense at all. I mean, why would people who live under the sea have a giant insect as their god and not some sea creature?

**Youmu: **Her human half has dark blue eyes, short silver hair, carries a katana with a cherry blossom insignia and flower attached, and a short Japanese sword). Wears a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and breast pocket, and a black ribbon placed off-center on her hair. Her ghostly half is a formless phantom as large as her human half. The two halves are always seen together.

**Yuyuko: **Maroon eyes, short wavy pink hair, normally surrounded by several small formless ghosts. Wears a light blue and white kimono with dark blue trim and a blue mop hat with a red ghost insignia on the front.

**Trivia:  
**1. Some parts of the fight here are references to the movies. Suika sticking a tree into Godzilla's mouth is from King Kong vs. Godzilla and the soccer match with the boulder is similar to the Anguirus soccer ball in Final Wars, but to some extent can be a reference to the boulder volleyball match between Godzilla and Ebirah in Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster. The part where Godzilla uses Suika as a shield is also similar to how Godzilla uses King Ghidorah as a shield for the incoming drill missile in GMK.


	11. Monster against Monster

**Chapter 11  
Monster against Monster**

* * *

As eyes from all sides beheld on them, Godzilla and Baragon glared at each other in silence. A battle was going to began soon…

"Whoa… This is unexpected-ze," Marisa said. "Now the two are going to fight each other!"

"As Yukari said," Reimu said, "if those two can take out each other, then that would be for the best."

"I'm not too sure… The size difference is pretty obvious… But then they say size doesn't always matter. I hope that saying is true-ze."

Baragon dropped from his standing position onto all four and then leaned forward a bit to let out roar to signify that he was going to perform his first move, and Godzilla roared back in reply that he was ready to take on whatever will be thrown on him.

Baragon opened his mouth slightly and fire was seen churning out from the opening, and then horn glowed with bright orange light as he opened his mouth entirely to release a blast of the Fire Beam. The fiery orange beam struck Godzilla in the body and caused an explosion that made the monster take a step back.

Godzilla roared angrily at his opponent's attack and his dorsal spines let loose bright blue light as he hoped to counter his opponent with a similar move. Godzilla swung down his lower jaw and let loose the Heat Beam to aim for Baragon, but being an agile beast, Baragon quickly leaped away to the side and the pillar of blue struck the ground instead, sending dust and pebbles into the air.

Baragon landed a few yards to the right of his original position. He lowered his hind legs somewhat and then kicked off the ground towards Godzilla. The smaller monster moved at a fast speed, and Godzilla was unable to defend himself in time as Baragon bit down onto his left arm, gripping onto it tightly. The King of Monsters roared in pain and tried to shake off Baragon while pounding him over the face with his other arm, but the smaller one persistently locked his mouth shut tightly.

Godzilla struggled with Baragon and stomped around in place while shaking his arm constantly. Eventually, he prevailed when he threw a punch straight into Baragon's face, the pain forcing him to let go and fall back. Godzilla then raised his right foot and slammed it into the chin of the monster, sending Baragon soaring back through the air and landing onto his back violently.

Baragon forced himself to turn over and get back onto his feet fast as Godzilla begin approaching him from behind. Baragon then dug against the ground rapidly, throwing up a large amount of dirt and sand into the face Godzilla who tried to shield his eyes from getting blinded, and as Baragon dug, the monster slowly sank deeper into the ground until he disappeared. When Godzilla opened his eyes, he could not see traces of his opponent.

The spectators, too, were curious, but not on where Baragon went as they clearly saw him digging, but rather, curious about what he was doing. "Did he run away again?" Mokou wondered.

Godzilla looked left to right and wondered where his opponent might be. Suddenly, he felt the ground underneath him shaking and when he looked down, the ground gave way and his left foot sank in a bit, causing him to lose balance and then he fell down entirely onto his side with a crash.

Shortly after he fell over and was still trying to get back up from the ditch that was formed underneath him, the cliff at the side crumbled apart and the rocks slid down to reveal Baragon. It was his plan all along to loosen the dirt underneath Godzilla in order to make him fall.

While Godzilla was still trying to stand back up properly on the uneven terrain, Baragon assaulted him with the Fire Beam mercilessly, not only blasting him in various parts of the body but also setting fire to the place around him.

Sparks from the fire drifted off into the air and got caught onto the leaves from the trees of Forest of Magic, and slowly, the fire passed down from one leaf to another until it took over an entire tree, and from there on forth, tree after tree the fire continued to spread. Alice widened her eyes in horror when she saw the area that she lives in was getting burned. "Oh no! The Forest of Magic is on fire!"

Godzilla continued to toss and turn around on the ground while the fire burned around him. He was starting to get a hold of himself and was slowly getting back up, but Baragon leaped off from his position and landed onto his body on all four legs, pushing the monster back onto the ground. The smaller monster then jumped up and down on top of him like a playful child jumping on his bed just before bedtime. His enjoyment did not last long however; Godzilla caught him by the front legs when he landed onto him from the fifth jump, and the larger monster hurled him away to the side before getting back up onto his feet, roaring in anger.

Baragon landed on his legs and lowered himself while letting out a growl. He raised his body again and then breathed out his Fire Beam, blasting Godzilla in the body. The larger monster shrugged off the attack like it was nothing and then countered with his Heat Beam, aiming to attack Baragon. Acting quick, Baragon jumped off the ground and towards Godzilla, successfully avoiding the attack. He aimed to jump at Godzilla's head and ram him in the skull hard, but being in air left him wide open as well. Godzilla spun around and swung his massive tail at Baragon as he was about to pounce onto him, sending him through the air and crashing onto the side of the cliff on his back.

CRASH!

"Ouch… That's got to hurt-ze…" Marisa commented.

Meanwhile, the fire continued to spread from tree to tree, but before it had the chance to turn into a huge-scale forest fire, Suwako intervened. A clear blue aura appeared from around her as she clasped both her hands together and closed her eyes to concentrate her mind. "Source Sign: Suwa Clear Water!" Reopening her eyes, Suwako took a deep breath, puffing up her body slightly and then releasing a large amount of water from her mouth. Like a high pressure water hose, she aimed her spray at any sight of fire she could see, and eventually, the danger of forest fire was put to an end. "There! All settled!" she said while wiping off the bit of water from her around her mouth.

"Phew… Thanks for the help, Goddess of Moriya Shrine," Alice sighed with relief.

Meanwhile, Godzilla had walked over to the fallen Baragon and the King of Monsters brought down his foot onto the smaller monster. As Godzilla mercilessly battered him with his foot, Baragon cried in pain like an animal being tortured, but his cries were like music to the ears of Godzilla, who enjoyed seeing his opponent suffer. Such a sight even made the onlookers feel sorry for the unfortunate smaller monster even though they rooted for neither of the two monsters.

When he was done stomping, Godzilla bent down a grabbed Baragon underneath his mouth, and he lifted up the smaller monster into the air before hurling him to the side forcefully. Blue light emitted from his dorsal spines and as one would expect, he opened his mouth and let loose the Heat Beam onto Baragon while he flailed his four legs in air. The beam was fired against his body as well as the ground around him, and Baragon cried in agony as he was forced to suffer the indescribable painfulness of the nuclear beam burning against him skin. The area around him exploded when they were shot and the explosion propelled him up into the air and sent him falling back down a few yards away.

CRASH!

Seeing that Baragon was seemingly defeated, Marisa said, "You know… I don't think they'll be taking out each other soon… The winner seems all too clear now…"

"I expected as much…" Yukari commented. "It looks like it's up to us to do something about this in the end."

"You don't have to bring this up," Reimu said while holding up several paper tags in her hand. With a swing of her hand, the paper tags shot through the air and latched onto the sides of Godzilla's body, and under her command, the papers detonated and grabbed the monster's attention towards them.

"Uh oh… I think you pissed him…" Marisa gulped.

Godzilla opened his mouth and immediately fired his signature attack in their direction, and all those who were in the attack's range made a run for it, all except for Yukari. Smiling casually, she lifted up left arm to the side and as if she was gripping onto the very air itself, she tore open a portal that had the usual purple background filled with eyes inside. It was just the right size for the pillar of blue light and the attack entered it.

Immediately from behind Godzilla, another portal of the same kind opened up and the Heat Beam came back out from there, striking the monster in the back of the head and pushing him forward slightly. Godzilla turned around in frustration to look at his supposed attacker, but was confused when he found no one at all as the portal disappeared before he could see it. "Confused, aren't you?" Yukari said to him with a smirk.

Godzilla turned to look to look at her and thought that she must've done something to attack him from behind earlier, so he roared at her and started to walk in her direction. Yukari remained hovering in place looking undaunted, and Ran appeared in front of her saying to the monster, "You shall not lay a hand on Master Yukari!" She raised both her hands and pointed her palms at Godzilla, and the surface of her palm glowed with bright yellow light as leaf-shaped projectiles were shot out in great numbers, striking the monster in the face.

Meanwhile, Baragon slowly turned over and tried to get back up, but he legs were too weak and he collapsed again. Despite the lack of power in his current state, the monster tried to force himself to stand back up. Being a monster with strong determination, he was not ready to give up on the fight so easily. A couple of characters were flying above him, watching the monster trying to stand back up for another round. "He seems to be badly injured," Eirin said, "and yet he still wants to get back up."

"He should stay dead already," Mokou claimed. "That saves us the trouble of dealing with two monsters afterwards!"

"In the very least, it would be a good idea if he is able to gravely injure the larger one first. Maybe we should try to give him more power to continue fighting," Keine suggested. "After all, he seems to be easier to deal with than the larger one judging from the battle we had a few days back. If the large one is defeat, I think we shouldn't have much issue dealing with this one afterwards."

"That sounds like a decent idea to me," Eirin nodded. "I can whip up some medicine that will give him strength in a jiffy if you want to."

"On the second thought," Mokou said as she raised one hand and formed a ball of fire on her palm, "Maybe this other method will do him better." She pointed her arm at Baragon and then released a stream of fire from her palm, aiming at the monster's horn. When the fire touched the horn, the horn started glowing with an orange light as the fire was absorbed into it. Baragon suddenly felt strength returning to himself and was able to get back on his feet little by little.

"What are you doing?" Eirin asked her.

"She's trying to empower Baragon," Patchouli, who just showed up, said.

Turning to her, Eirin asked, "What do you mean?"

"Baragon is a prehistoric animal that thrives in high temperature, and even has the unique ability to absorb fire into his horn in order to strengthen himself," the magician continued explaining.

"Much as I don't like to do this," Mokou said, "I'd give anything to rejuvenate him and take out that larger monster. Hopefully they both will destroy each other as a result."

"I understand, but at a time like this, it wouldn't be bad to rely on the help of a monster that lives in our world to help destroy one that comes from the outside world," Patchouli said as she held up her finger which had a small ball of fire burning slightly above the tip. She then pointed that finger at Baragon. "Summer Flame!" The tiny flame became a large stream of fire as it shot forward in a wavy path, aiming in the direction of the horn.

The horn glowed once again when it sensed the incoming flame, and the stream of fire was drawn towards and spiraled around it a few rounds before entering into the horn. Immediately, Baragon lifted himself onto his hind legs and roared as loud as he could to signify that he was once again revived. Godzilla then turned around to face the opponent whom he thought was defeated earlier.

Baragon opened his mouth and shot the Fire Beam at Godzilla, this time the beam being thicker than usual and the explosion being much larger, and Godzilla was actually stunned and taken aback by the attack. Enraged, Godzilla fired his Heat Beam at Baragon but the smaller monster leaped away to the side.

When Baragon landed, the horn glowed once again with a bright intensity while a fiery aura started to surround him. "That was what he wanted to use that time…" Keine thought.

Godzilla watched with curiosity at the aura that burned around Baragon. As the aura grew more and more intense, Baragon let out another roar before pushing his hind legs against the ground to leap forward. The aura around him made him look like a giant fireball as he shot across the air. Godzilla could not avoid the incoming attack and Baragon rammed him in the abdomen hard, impaling his skin with his horn.

The impact was very powerful. Godzilla cried out loud as Baragon pushed him at a fast speed across the place. Eventually, they came to a stop and Godzilla crashed onto his back and continued sliding for a while before coming to a stop while Baragon dropped onto his legs on the ground.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"Whoa! Cool!" Marisa exclaimed.

However, Godzilla was far from defeated. The King of Monsters got back up and roared at the top of his voice with pure rage. It was as if nothing happened at all. The wound from the impaling of the horn was still visible on his abdomen, but as the onlookers watched on, they witnessed the wound slowly mending itself until his skin was like new. This was a surprise to everyone.

"His wound! It disappeared!" Reimu said in surprise.

"Oh, interesting," Yukari thought. "No wonder the people of the outside world had problem dealing with him. So this is the main reason."

"What… what was that just now…?" Kaguya asked.

"High speed regeneration…" Eirin explained. "This is the process of self healing… There are certain animals capable of such a feat, but I've never seen one healing to perfect condition in a short amount of time…"

Once again back to perfect condition, Godzilla took a couple of steps forward and opened his mouth to charge up the Heat Beam. Quick as a flash, Baragon attempted to intervene by jumping in his direction. Before Godzilla had the chance to fire his laser, Baragon slammed down both his front legs onto Godzilla's head from above, forcing the monster shut his mouth. This happened right when Godzilla was about to fire the Heat Beam, but as the result of the interruption, the beam withdrew into his mouth again and he was basically forced to swallow the beam. When this happened, his entire body glowed with blue light and currents traveled all around his skin and dorsal spines.

Godzilla's body continue to glow and it looked like he was suffering from the effect of swallowing his own attack, and while this was happening, Baragon stood up on his hind leg and moved towards Godzilla, pushing and clawing against his body.

Suddenly, blue lightning bolts flashed from his dorsal spines and circuit that traveled throughout his skin suddenly jolted Baragon, forcing him to pull back. Godzilla opened his mouth once again and a large amount of light poured out. The next thing Baragon knew, the Heat Beam came out and hit him at point blank.

It was a sight that can be said to spectacular. The size of the Heat Beam was about twice its usual size and it almost engulfed Baragon entirely as the monster screamed in agony from the agonizing heat of the attack.

Across the air the beam pushed him until he crashed into the cliff wall, and a massive explosion followed when the impact occurred. Baragon roared his last as the oversized Heat Beam burned and tore through his skin.

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The explosion raged on and pieces of all that was left of the prehistoric survivor shot into the air in flames and fell back down like meteors, landing all around the place. Seeing that his second opponent was defeated, Godzilla raised his head and roared into the air to signify his victory.

The onlookers were both shocked however. They had expected the battle to, hopefully, end in a tie, but Godzilla turned out to be the only winner. Not only that, but the King of Monsters was far from heavily wounded. The outcome was definitely not expected at all.

"Whoa… Times like these are when I wish I have a video camera…" Aya said after witnessing the finishing blow. "Simple photographs just won't do justice, even though I snapped down the last moment…"

Godzilla turned away from the wreckage and continued on his way towards Youkai Mountain, which was visible in the distance. He was on his way to the source of nuclear energy that he had been sensing for a while once again.

"You shall not pass!" Kanako shouted at him. She pointed his hand at the monster and the four pillars behind her positioned themselves so that their tops are facing the monster. As if they were cannons, the tip of the pillars emitted a circle of light before unleashing a concentrated beam onto the monster.

Annoyed by the attack, Godzilla looked up at his attacker and got ready to unleash his beam attack. The Heat Beam was unleashed in the direction of Kanako, but Suwako quickly flew in front of the goddess and held up her own hands to create a bubble that surrounded her. The beam struck the bubble but was unable to pierce through it. However, Suwako showed an uneasy look on her face while trying to hold up the bubble shield against the attack, but luckily, Godzilla reached his time limit of the attack before she reached her limit as well. "Phew… That was a pretty strong one…" she said, wiping sweat off her forehead, "Nearly burst through my shield…"

Reimu lowered herself in front of Godzilla and pointed her rod at him. "Don't think it's over yet just because you defeated two people of your size. We're not going to let you have things your way so easily! Don't look down on us just because we're much smaller than you. We have the number advantage on our side!"

Godzilla looked left to right and saw all the girls flying around him, all of whom were glaring at him and up on arms. Godzilla growled with frustration. Just when he thought he was free to go and refresh himself, more annoying flies showed up to stop him again. It doesn't matter. He didn't feel an ounce of tiredness from the previous battle and he could battle all the way until the next day he had too. There is a reason he is known as the King of Monsters after all.

Godzilla let out a loud roar at the army before him, a roar that declares the beginning of his third battle.

Reimu moved back through the air and joined the others high up there and said out loud, "Get ready, everyone! This is our world and we have every responsibility to protect it! Our opponent is a tough one, but no matter what, we must not falter! We must fight to protect our homeland!"

Everyone agreed with her, and all raised their arms and shouted in unison. The toughest battle of their lives was about to begin.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The main reason Baragon is in this story is I didn't really think Godzilla could carry out the story if he was the only monster. This is not to say the original 1954 film and Return of Godzilla are bad films, but it's because majority of his films had him battle another monster and most people, including myself, are more used to seeing that. That is why I threw in another monster even though his only role is to get killed by Godzilla.

Anyway, this story is approaching its climax soon. Look forward to how things will turn out in the end!

**Trivia:  
**1. Baragon was originally going to have a bigger role in Destroy All Monsters, and he was supposed to show up in Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla as well. However, the Baragon suit was getting worn out during the filming of those movies, so in the end, he only got a small screen time in Destroy All Monsters and was replaced by Anguirus in the latter movie. Toho, the company that made Godzilla, transferred his burrowing ability over to Gorosaurus and Anguirus, which explains why those two monsters were shown burrowing in only one instance and never again in the future.


	12. Godzilla vs Gensokyo

**Chapter 12  
Godzilla vs. Gensokyo**

**

* * *

  
**

The battle of their lives was at hand. As soon as they had let out their war cries, the residential girls of Gensokyo were on the move to unleash their attacks on Godzilla, the King of Monsters. It goes without saying that this is largest opponent they have ever faced in their lives.

Oarfish demon Iku spun through the air elegantly with her ribbon spread out behind her arms while electricity danced around her. After positioning herself upright, she did a series of rhythmic pointing with her right arm and then finally did a stance of placing the left hand against her hips while pointing her other arm diagonally into the air. "Elekiter Dragon Palace!" The electricity around her gathered to the tip of her finger before being launched straight into the where they gather together to form a large mass of electricity, and then a lightning bolt came crashing down.

"Spin, spin, Hina spin!" Hina the princess of curses sang as she raised her arms and spun through the air like a ballet dancer. "Misfortune's Wheel!" Purple energy enveloped her body and as she continued to spin with an increasing intensity, the purple energy coating broke down into particles which spread out into the air before aiming for the monster.

Yuyuko the ghost princess held up her fan in front of her face, and then with a swipe across the air, several butterflies made of blue spiritual energy were sent forth. "Ghostly Butterfly."

Lunasa, Lyrica, and Merlin of the Prismriver Sisters stood side to side with their musical instruments in hand. "Live Poltergeist," Lunasa, the eldest sister, said. All three sisters played their violin, keyboard, and trumpet respectively, and as they played, musical notes were released from their instruments and towards the monster.

Projectiles fired by both Hina, Yuyuko, and the Prismriver Sisters struck Godzilla from three sides and then the lightning bolt summoned by Iku crashed down onto Godzilla, frying him badly.

The assault did not end here however. The moment he recovered from those attacks, a large keystone that was bounded with a rope attached with ritual paper tags fell on top of his snout. Tenshi the celestial being then descended from above with a sword made from reddish-orange energy and used it slash through the keystone as well as cutting the monster in the snout. "Sword of Non-Perception!"

SLASH!!!

The keystone broke in half and Godzilla was able to see what was in front again, and the first thing he saw was single-horned oni Yuugi floating several yards in front of him with a large boulder raised over her head. "This is for Suika!" she shouted before throwing the boulder at him, and Godzilla was smashed by the boulder right in the face.

SMASH!

While Godzilla dusted the bits of pebbles off from his face, Meiling, the gatekeeper of Scarlet Devil Mansion, rushed towards the monster and pulled back her right arm. "I'll get him! Spiral Light Step!" Dazzling light of various colors came out from her folded fist and she threw a powerful punch into the monster's chest.

There was the sound of cracking when the fist came in contact and then there was silence afterwards for a few seconds. Meiling pulled back and shook her hand in the air crying, "OW!!! I BROKE MY ARM!!!" Godzilla then smacked her with the back of his hand and sent her flying in the direction of Sakuya. "YAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Seeing the gatekeeper flying in her direction, Sakuya held up a hand and used her time manipulation to freeze Meiling in place when she was within range. Sakuya then moved out of the way and snapped her finger and Meiling's flow of time returned to normal as she continued flying in the same path.

Sakuya then spread out her arms to the side and several knives came out from underneath every possible spot of her clothing and spun in the air around her. "Murder Doll!" Under her command, the knives pointed their sharp ends at Godzilla and flew at him. However, the monster's skin was too tough and the knives were unable to pierce him even the slightest; they all bounced off him and the monster didn't even seem to know what hit him. "What…?"

Remilia tapped Flandre on the shoulder and said to her, "Flan, why don't we play a game?"

Hearing this, Flandre became excited and said, "I love games! What game are we playing?"

Remilia pointed to Godzilla and said, "Let's play a game of 'Who Can Knock Over that Guy Over There First'. What do you say?"

Flandre 'jumped' up and down in air and squealed like a little girl that she is, "All right! Sounds fun! I wanna play!"

"Okay, let me show you an example of how it should be done it first," Remilia explained as she held her right arm to the side, and red energy formed out of the air and merged together to become a large spear. "Just try and hit him as hard as you can until he falls over! Heart Break!" She flung the crimson spear at the monster whose back was facing her, and Godzilla was struck with a powerful blood-red explosion that almost made him fall over. He angrily spun around to see who his attacker was.

"Looks fun! It's my turn now!" Flandre exclaimed. She held her right arm up into the air and fiery energy gathered over her palm until it became a large flaming spear which she hurled at Godzilla, striking him in the chest.

BANG!

The powerful attack actually left behind quite a scar on Godzilla's chest, but his regeneration ability kicked him and slowly fixed up any visible wounds. Roaring angrily, Godzilla moved in the direction of the two vampires and swung down a fist to try hitting them, but they both flew out of the way. Remilia and Flandre then returned to Godzilla, dashing past him at a fast speed and cutting across his skin with sheer strength, and as they moved, they left behind trails of red energy and fire respectively.

Godzilla looked left to right to get a better look at the vampire sisters as they dashed around him nonstop. Several times he tried to swat them out of the air, but he could not track down their movements good enough to get a clear hit. Suddenly, a third person entered the fray and zipped past his face. Godzilla turned around to see this newcomer and Aya did a u-turn in air to meet him face to face.

"You sure got me quite a bit back then," she said to the monster. "Now I'm going to get back at you for this!" She whipped out her yellow three-pointed fan and slashed it against the air rapidly, firing several wind blades that collided into the monster's body.

Annoyed, Godzilla lunged forward and tried to snatch her out of the way, but Aya, with her unmatched speed, flew out of the way and then attacked him with a large wind blade over his head.

Marisa then flew past in front of Godzilla and she looked behind her and pointed on hand at him, firing a rapid burst of star-shaped. "Meteoric Shower!"

As Godzilla took the blows to his face, a pair of energy ying-yang orbs crashed down from the air onto the back of his head. He looked up and saw that it was Reimu attacking him up there.

Reimu held up several paper tags in her hand at once and threw them at the monster, each of them latching onto the monster's face before exploding. She then clasped both her hands together and started chanting a quick and silent incantation. As she did, a colorful aura appeared around her and then she spread her arms to the side and raised her head up shouting, "Fantasy Seal!"

The colored aura around her was released from her body into several bits, each of them becoming large balls of colorful energy. These energy balls then rained down onto Godzilla.

Youmu pulled back her sword to side and the blade glowed with intense bright light that could've blind someone. "Meditation Slash!"

Godzilla turned to look at her upon hearing her voice, but all of a sudden, Youmu was no longer in front of him. Instead, she was behind him and Godzilla suddenly received a large diagonal slash across his body.

Roaring in pain and anger, Godzilla spun around and threw a fist at her, but Youmu got out of the way and slashed against the air and struck Godzilla in the chest with an air blade.

Lunarian Kaguya produced a branch that was decorated with five orbs of sky blue, red, yellow, purple, and cyan. Each of the orbs glowed with bright intensity, and then five meteor-like projectiles that matched the color of the orbs were shot out. "Dragon's Necklace."

The projectiles impacted with Godzilla who then turned his attention to her and growled. Kaguya moved a step back in air and said bravely, "So you're not daunted by my beautiful attack?" They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Kaguya screamed out loud, "HELP ME, EIRIN!!!!"

Immediately, Eirin rushed into the scene to help her mistress. As she pulled back the bowstring, the arrow glowed with a combination of red and blue light. When she let go of the string, the arrow shot forth and spun through the air with the energy swirling around, giving it the appearance of a drill. "Apollo 13!!"

The arrow travelled halfway through the air and suddenly split apart into 13 individuals, each of them identical in appearance and size, before colliding with the monster, the explosion releasing red and blue sparks into the air.

Reisen showed up next to Eirin and supported with her own attacks as well. She folded one hand into a gun and pointed her finger at the monster who was recovering from the attack. A ball of light was formed at the tip of her finger and it slowly molded itself into the shape of a bullet which was about half her body height. "Psycho Missile!" The energy missile took off from finger and struck Godzilla, creating a large explosion that lasted for a few seconds.

As Godzilla roared and stepped out from the explosion, Reisen used both her fingers and continued firing the same attack at him rapidly, engulfing him in a series of chain explosions.

"Flying Phoenix!" Mokou's wings of fire spread out large and wide, and fireballs rained down onto the monster.

"Phantasmal Emperor!" Keine formed several white energy balls in the air around her, and they all launched a combination of lasers and energy bullets onto him.

Suwako magically produced a pair of silver rings in both her hands when she clutched the empty air, and then she flung them at Godzilla, aiming for both his arms. "Moriya's Iron Ring!" She immediately produced two more rings which she aimed for the legs this time.

The rings bound themselves at Godzilla's arms and legs and released energy sparks which traveled around his skin and stung him, giving him discomfort.

"Madly Dance Medoteko!" Kanako positioned the four pillars behind her in a way so that their tops were facing Godzilla. The pillars were charged with red energy and then each of them fired a constant stream of red energy beam at Godzilla while the rings continued to shock him.

The powerful lasers fired by the goddess attacked Godzilla nonstop and grazed across his skin and the King of Monsters was starting to show signs of weakening. Finally, weaken by the constant assault; his legs gave way as he fell over the side with a great crash.

CRASH!

Seeing that the monster had fallen, everyone threw up her arms and cheered loudly. "YES!!! WE DID IT!!!"

"Aw man… I didn't win…" Flandre cried, but Remilia placed her arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's all right," she told her. "At least you can clean up his dead body afterwards, if you want to."

"Haha! See that? There's no way we can lose if we combine our strengths together-ze," Marisa claimed. "Even for someone as big as him is no match for us!"

Having never seen something like Godzilla before, the onlookers came down next to the monster to have a better look at him and made several comments.

"I've never seen such a creature before!"

"He's huge!"

What is this anyway? Where did he come from?"

Cirno popped out from the crowd and stood in front of Godzilla with her arms crossed in front of her body. "Haha! It's thanks to my powerful skills that this guy went down! I'm the strongest and this is very proof!"

"You didn't do anything at all…" Reimu told her.

Cirno turned to Aya and said to her, "Hey you! Take a picture of me with this giant… whatever! After that, post it on your newspaper and tell everyone that I am the one who knocked him down!"

Aya shook her head however. "Sorry, but our newspaper only post honesty and truths, not lies like yours."

"Hey! Your newspaper is full of lies to begin with! What's the difference?!"

"At least there are a bit of truth in those! In fact, I didn't even see you at all until now!"

"She has a point…" Reimu said, agreeing with Aya.

Cirno started to jump and down in frustration. "I don't care! I don't care! Just take a picture of me at least!"

Suddenly, there was a loud roar as Godzilla stood back up without a warning. Cirno freaked out and ran the moment she noticed this and everyone backed off in surprise as the monster rose onto his legs again.

"He's still alive?!" Marisa gasped.

Godzilla glared angrily at his attackers. It would appear that he underestimated them all. He would never expect these people to contain this much power much less knock him down. But now it is time to turn the tables. It is the time for counterattack.

As Godzilla roared and started to make his move, Suwako clapped her hands together and said out loud, "Frog is Eaten by Snake Due to Croak!" At this instant, the ground before Godzilla shook and the earth burst open as a giant snake created from geological elements appeared.

The earthen snake opened its jaws wide and attempted to close it over Godzilla, but the monster caught the jaws with both his hands and wrestled against it. As Godzilla inches closer and closer into the maw of the snake, he suddenly unleashed the Heat Beam, shooting the snake at point blank and the beam tore through the back of the snake's head, instantly making the whole thing crumble down into pieces much to Suwako's surprise.

"Hey you! Take a load of this!" Yuugi shouted at him. She held up a gigantic boulder which about half the size of Godzilla with both hands and hurled it at the monster with no effort.

Godzilla saw the boulder coming but he knew he did not have time to charge up another Heat Beam. His dorsal plates lit up, but instead of opening his mouth, Godzilla pushed his feet against the ground and launched himself into the air and towards the boulder. He leaned his head forward and curled up his body, performing a full 360-degree spin and his lit dorsal plates left behind a trail of blue as it cleaved through the boulder like a buzzsaw, slicing it in two. The two halves of the boulder crashed down to the side and shattered while the monster landed upright onto the ground with a thud and came to a sliding stop in front of Yuugi, but before the oni could make a move, Godzilla swung a fist at her and sent her shooting through the air. "Ack!"

"Spear the Gungnir!" Remilia held out her hand and gathered together a large amount of red energy to create a crimson spear which was much larger than the ones that she previously made and flung it at Godzilla from behind.

Unexpectedly, Godzilla displayed swift movement by sidestepping just as the crimson spear was about to hit him, and then he swung down his arm at the spear as it was passing by him and caught it by the middle of the handle, something that Remilia as well as everyone else did not expect. "What the?!"

Godzilla turn to face Remilia and threw the spear back in her direction, and the vampire was hit dead on in the body by her own attack. A massive blood-red explosion ensued as she was struck by it.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!

"Master!!!" Sakuya gasped. The residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion quickly rushed over to where the explosion was just as it died down, revealing Remilia who was bleeding severely with her clothing slightly torn.

"Sis! Are you all right?" Flandre asked in panic.

Remilia patted her over her head and said weakly, "I'm fine… I'm a vampire, and I can't die so easily, especially not from my own… attacks… Ugh…" She suddenly felt weak and almost fell down through the air had not Sakuya caught her by an arm and placed it over her shoulder.

"Master! You need to rest a bit! You cannot fight in this condition!" the maid told her.

Though she wasn't one to falter from a fight so easily, Remilia agreed that she couldn't do much in her current condition, so she nodded as Sakuya took her to a safer place. Flandre turned to look at Godzilla with an angry face and said loudly, "How dare you hurt my sister?! YOU MUST PAY!!!!"

Her rage lit up a powerful aura of fire around her and in an instant; she created a pair of burning spears, one in each hand and each of them larger than the one her sister made. One of the spears was hurled with tremendous force at Godzilla, striking him hard in the chest. Godzilla emerged from the explosion with a large visible wound on his chest, but he didn't seem to mind. Flandre then chucked the second one at him, but this time Godzilla was smart enough to avoid it by showing off his leg powers of jumping up into the air, resulting in the attack hitting nobody.

At the peak of the jump which was pretty high up, Godzilla faced downwards and spread out his arms as he descended back to the earth. Flandre quickly created another fire spear and threw it at him as he fell, but Godzilla continue falling through even after getting hit by it.

Flandre got out of the way in time and the monster fell onto the ground with a powerful body slam that shook the earth powerfully.

"Lavatein!" Flandre held up her spear-like weapon and swung at Godzilla several times, and with each swing, a large fiery blade was produced, giving the weapon additional reach and power.

Godzilla endured each of the hits as he stood back up and approached Flandre close enough to slam his fist into her, sending her through the air.

"Flandre!" Patchouli gasped. She watched as Meiling rushed over the younger sister to aid her, and then the magician faced Godzilla. "Enough is enough!" She held up a hand and chanted a spell incantation, and then she pointed at the air before her, forming a magical circle in air. "Fire and Metal Sign: St. Elmo Pillar!"

A combination of fire and silver light appeared and swirled around her body, and then they were released from the tip of her finger, striking the ground just around the feet of the monster. Suddenly, a massive pillar of fire came out from underneath Godzilla, engulfing the monster entirely in flames.

Godzilla emerged from the flames however and moved Patchouli's direction. She quickly moved back as Marisa appeared in front holding up her Hakkero in her hand. "Love Sign: Master Spark!" she shouted, and the object charged up for a second before unleashing a massive beam that collided into Godzilla's chest.

Godzilla was pushed back by the intense power of the beam, but then he opened his mouth and countered with his own Heat Beam. His beam was larger and more powerful compared to Marisa's Master Spark, and one could easily tell this one her giant laser was easily pushed back by Godzilla's Heat Beam. "Eeks!" Realizing this danger, Marisa quickly halted her attack and moved out of the way in time to avoid getting hit, but the back of her broom was destroyed. This resulted in her flight getting disrupted and she started plummeting towards the ground. "YAAAAAA!!!!!"

She was about struck the ground when suddenly she landed onto something soft instead. "Ow… Damn that bastard… Ruining my broom…" she groaned as she got up.

Alice lowered herself next to her and asked, "Are you all right?"

Marisa turned to her and asked, "What did I land on?" She looked down and around the place and realized she had fallen on top of a giant doll's head. "Whoa, what's this?!"

The doll, which resembled Alice but had longer hair and sported a bowtie, rose from the ground and floated into the air at the same height as Godzilla's face. The doll was about 15 meters in height, so it was obviously smaller than Godzilla but still pretty big compared to everything else. "The Goliath Doll," Alice explained. "It's easily the largest doll that I have in my possession."

"I didn't know you have something like this! Where do you keep this anyway?"

"I have my own way," Alice told her while offering her a new broom. "Here, take this."

Marisa nodded and used the new broom to stay afloat in air while Alice gave out orders to the Goliath Doll. The doll raised its choice of weapon, a massive axe the same size as itself, to the side and flew at Godzilla; ready to slice the monster's head clean off.

When at range, the doll swung the axe at Godzilla right in the face. From the view of a person who was behind Godzilla, it would seem to be a successful hit, but for people who were watching this from the front, it was a surprise to them. Alice watched with a surprised face as Godzilla managed to catch the axe in his mouth. "What?!"

Godzilla crushed the axe into pieces with a crunch and as the Goliath Doll moved back through the air like it was shocked, Godzilla opened his mouth once again while hit dorsal plates lit up, and then the Heat Beam blasted the doll into pieces, sending the remains down to the ground in flames.

Needless to say, Alice was speechless at the sight of her masterpiece destroyed without an effort by the monster. As she trembled violently, Marisa placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay… Stuffs like these happen all the time… Just make a… new one again-ze."

Alice was enraged that her doll was destroyed, but she knew she had to hold her anger at times like this. Taking a deep breath, she made herself more relaxed and said, "Okay, it seems obvious that sheer strength and straightforward attacks won't work on this creature. We will have to know more about him such as his weakness first."

"You make it sound easy, but everything that we've tried is working at all…" Marisa reminded her.

Godzilla took a step forward but suddenly blue light came out from underneath him and then in an instant, a translucent wall appeared in front of him. The monster looked all around him and found that he had been encased inside a box-shaped force field.

"Duplex Barrier!" Reimu said. She was seen with her hands clasped together while a faint blue aura glowed around her. She slowly opened her eyes and said to the monster, "This move takes a while to activate, but thanks to the distraction of the others, I managed to pull this off. And by the way, it's not just any normal barrier."

Red circles appeared on the interior of the barriers, and just as Godzilla was wondering what they were, each of the red circles exploded, filling the inside of the barrier with smoke that blotted out the monster completely.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!!!!!!

"The inside of the barrier will also detonate," Reimu explained, "but there will be no escape for the walls are not something you can destroy so easily."

The walls suddenly flickered and when the smoke dissipated, it revealed Godzilla trying to ram his way out of the barrier. With each impact, the barrier flickered even more strongly. Seeing this, Reimu quickly clasped her hand together and meditated to try and strengthen the barrier.

Godzilla rammed himself against the wall over and over. Eventually, he stopped using pure strength and opened his mouth to launch the Heat Beam instead. The barrier walls flickered with a great intensity and sparks flew all around the inside of it. Godzilla then rammed into the barrier wall one last time, and this time the entire barrier shattered into blue particles, bringing shock to Reimu.

Godzilla moved over to the shrine maiden and swung his arm at her, but she got out of the way in time and hurled a paper tag onto his hand that exploded after a short while. "Man… He even broke through my Duplex Barrier…" she thought in disbelief. "Such strength…"

"My, my… Looks like you're all having trouble dealing with him," Yukari said, appearing next to her.

"And you're not doing anything to help at all!"

"I just want to see first what he is capable of. It would seem that he will bring quite a bit of challenge indeed. All right, I think it's about time I make my move."

Ran went up next to her and said, "Master, do you need any help?"

"I'll let you know if I need, though I doubt I really need any," Yukari said with confident. "Now if you all would stand back and watch me."

All the others saw the most powerful demon of Gensokyo starting to make her move, so they all backed off in fear of getting in her way.

With her umbrella placed over her shoulder, Yukari flew over to Godzilla and said to him, "Hey, so how about we start the next part of the show? You seem to still be very energetic, so mind if you join me a little?" Godzilla roared to her as response. "I take that as a yes, so let's begin, shall we?"

**BGM: Necrofantasia **

Yukari held her free hand to the side and gripped the air, and then she ripped a hole on it as if the air was a piece of paper. Out from the hole created, kunais shot out at high velocity, hitting the monster in the body. Some of them bounced off his skin harmlessly, but some were actually sharp enough to stick onto him. Godzilla was mostly unfazed by this and took off the ones that were stuck onto him.

"How about we try something more explosive?" Yukari asked. Once again gripping onto the air, she flew to the side and ripped up a horizontal gap. Godzilla watched with curiosity at the gap that was formed and suddenly, warheads poked out from the opening as missiles shot straight out, crashing into the monster and striking him with massive explosions.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BAAAAAAANG!!!!

Godzilla roared angrily as he took the impact from the missiles and turned to look at Yukari. She tore another hole in the air and another missile shot out into his face. Godzilla's face emerged from the smoke and he angrily fired his Heat Beam at her. Yukari simply smirked and allowed the beam to enter into the hole she just created. Immediately, another hole formed next to her and the pillar of blue light came out from there, hitting Godzilla in the body.

The monster took a step back and was surprised and curious at the same time at what happened earlier. Did his own attack just returned to him or was she capable of using a similar attack?

"I bet you're very surprised by this, eh?" Yukari asked him. "But I doubt there's really any point trying to explain my powers to a big oaf like you anyway. Just watch and learn."

Godzilla didn't care much about what she was capable of. All he cared now was to destroy anyone who messed with him. With another roar, Godzilla moved in her direction to go for the kill. Yukari was unfazed by the approaching monster. Instead, she raised her arm into the air and several gaps appeared all around Godzilla, almost blotting out his view entirely.

"Bounded Field of Bullet Hell!" Yukari said. Suddenly, seemingly millions of energy bullets were fired at once from every single gap, striking Godzilla from all direction nonstop.

As the monster flailed around and tried to defend himself from the merciless onslaught of bullets, more gaps outside the existing ones and these new gaps fired lasers of red and blue at him. "Mesh of Light and Darkness!"

Eventually, the onslaught of bullets ended and Yukari opened up another gap, this one being much larger than the previous ones. "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station!"

Godzilla recovered to his senses after getting shot from all directions nonstop, and he turned his gaze to the newly created gap and he heard sound that was similar to train whistling and even saw a silhouette emerging from inside the gap. Suddenly, a steam engine came rushing out from the gap and towards Godzilla, ramming him in the stomach.

Godzilla was pushed back a few steps by the powerful impact of the train, but then he caught the train's head and stood firmly against the ground to come to a brake. Having finally stopped the train, Godzilla used the train as a bludgeon and slammed it down over onto Yukari.

Yukari moved out of the way and avoided the train strike with ease, but Godzilla used the train like a nunchuck and swung it at her again. Several times the monster attempted to knock her out of the sky using the makeshift weapon, but each hit was dodged with little effort (at least for her). "Your aim stinks," she commented. Tired of always moving around, she pointed an arm at the train as Godzilla swung it to her from the side and fired a concentrated beam that easily blasted the train into pieces.

BANG!

All that left of the train was the head which Godzilla held in his hand, but he threw it at Yukari who easily destroyed it with the same attack, and the beam kept on moving until it hit Godzilla in the stomach. Godzilla, unfazed by the attack, moved towards her and tried to catch her out of the air, but Yukari quickly moved back and into a gap that magically appeared.

She reappeared from another gap behind the monster and said to him, "Hey there, who are you trying to catch?"

Godzilla knew she was behind him and by now he knew that these gaps are somehow connected to each other. He charged up his Heat Beam and fired into the gap before his eyes.

Yukari suddenly sensed an increase in temperature behind her and not to mention blue light shining out from behind. Immediately, she knew what was happening and escaped from the gap in the nick of time as the Heat Beam was released. Godzilla also ducked down to avoid getting hit by his own attack. Ran and Chen went over to Yukari and the fox demon asked her, "Master, are you all right?"

"No big deal, but I have to say that I am surprised," Yukari admitted. "Never thought he would use my own gaps against me in that method..."

Ran looked at Godzilla and said, "How dare you try to lay a hand on my master like this? I won't let you get away with this!" She was going to go over to attack Godzilla but Yukari caught her by the shoulder.

"Don't bother, Ran," she told her. "You'll only waste your effort. It's not like any of our attacks will do anything against him. We'll just be wasting our strengths."

"What do we do then?" Chen asked. "That monster is really strong…"

Yukari pondered with her hand under her chin for a while. "Hmmm… If we cannot destroy him by ourselves…" And then a smile appeared over her face. "I have an idea!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

This one did take a while for me to come up with, but I'm glad I got it out. Hope it's a good read that will make you look forward to the next chapter. Stay tuned for the outcome of the battle next chapter!

**Iku: **Red eyes and short violet blue hair. Wears a white and red shirt, a long black skirt, and a hat with a red bow and two long ribbons extending out. Has a white and red shawl entwined along her arms and blouse. Both the shawl and the shirt glow in scarlet color.

**Hina:** Aquamarine hair and eyes. Her hair is decorated with very frilly red bows (the frills are white), and part of her hair is tied under her chin with a bow. Her dress is red with white frills on the bottom and an enormous white kerchief on top; the bottom also has a medium aquamarine swirl resembling the "厄" (misfortune) kanji at the bottom. She also wears knee-length black boots.

**Tenshi: **Brownish-red eyes and long, straight dark blue hair. Wears a black bowl-shaped hat similar to an army hat and is decorated with peaches and leaves. Wears whitish-blue blouse that ends in an apron and wears dark blue skirt with white laces. Has a large blue ribbon tied on the back at waist level and wears brown boots.

**Yuugi: **Long, straight blonde hair, red eyes, and a single red horn coming out of her forehead. Wears a white, short-sleeved shirt with red trim at the cuffs, neck, and bottom and a dark blue translucent skirt with red highlights and trim. Her wrists and ankles are manacled, with short, broken chains attached to the manacles.

**Lunasa: **Gold eyes, short blond hair, always seen with her violin floating nearby. Band uniform is black, with white and red trim. Her hat has a red crescent moon decoration at the peak.

**Merlin: **Blue eyes, wavy light-blue hair, always seen with her trumpet floating nearby. Band uniform is pink, with blue and black trim. Her hat has a blue sun decoration at the peak.

**Lyrica: **Brown eyes, short brown hair, always seen with her winged keyboard floating nearby. The keyboard has "L.P." (her initials) written. Band uniform is red, with pink and black trim. Her hat has a green shooting star decoration at the peak.

**Trivia:  
**1. Youmu's ghost half which follows her around is usually called Myon among fandom.

2. Yuyuko is depicted in the series as being very gluttonous when it comes to eating. Because of this, fandom likes to depict her as being able to inhale things into her mouth just like Kirby, and yet she never ruins her well endowed figure no matter how much she eats.

3. Iku's pose whenever she performs a special attack is the same as John Travolta's dancing pose from the disco movie Saturday Night Fever. Some people suspect that she is made a tribute/homage to him.


	13. Monster Extermination

Movies » Godzilla » **Godzilla x Touhou: Giant Monster Catastrophe** Author: Game2002 1. Violent Shaking of the Earth2. Culprit of the Disaster3. Face of the Monster4. Vortex of Your End5. Indefinable Architecture6. Nightmare from the Days Past7. Transcending the Boundary8. The Dark Beast9. A Matter of Size10. Giant against Giant11. Monster against Monster12. Godzilla vs Gensokyo13. Monster Extermination14. Never to be UnderestimatedRated: T - English - Fantasy/Adventure - Reviews: 61 - Published: 11-21-09 - Updated: 12-27-09id:5524847

**Chapter 13  
Monster Extermination**

**

* * *

**

Yukari and her two servants moved away from Godzilla and went over to where Reimu and the others were and started talking with them. Godzilla, seeing his opponent leaving all of a sudden, decided to ignore Yukari for the time being and turned away to head in the direction of Youkai Mountain.

"He's heading for Youkai Mountain again!" Kanako said. She turned to Yukari and shouted to her, "What are you doing? Why did you just leave him all of a sudden?"

Meanwhile, Yukari had just finished explaining to the others what her plan was. "So you plan to send him back to the outside world?" Reimu said.

"Not that bad of an idea as long as Gensokyo can escape destruction," Marisa commented. "But do you think Sanae will be happy to know that we sent him back to her old home to continue causing havoc-ze? Not that I really care about this anyway…"

"I did say I plan to send him back to the outside world," Yukari explained again, "but I didn't say I plan to let him continuing ruining the outside world. Instead, I plan to send him to a place that will be his grave."

"What do you mean?"

Yukari continued to explain to them, and Godzilla was on his way heading towards Youkai Mountain. Kananko appeared before him with all four pillars pointing at him and said, "You shall not pass!" The pillar fired a combination of lasers and pillars at the monster who roared in frustration that he was once again being attack.

Godzilla opened his mouth and fired the Heat Beam and Kanako moved out of her way fast, and the monster advanced again.

**BGM: Native Faith**

Suwak clapped hands twice and said, "Two Bows, Two Claps, One Bow!"

Suddenly two massive arms made of rock came from ground on both sides of Godzilla and caught the monster within their grasps. Godzilla growled angrily and tried to use his arms to push against and pry open the hands which attempted to crush him. As he did, electrical circuits ran throughout his body, and all of a sudden, there was a bright flash as the Nuclear Pulse was released through his skin, blowing apart both those arms.

"Curses!" Suwako cursed. She flew in front of Godzilla and held up both her hands in a particular hand sign. "Frog God Statue!" This caused the ground underneath to shake and slowly, a massive frog created from the earth rose to the surface and Suwako landed onto the top of it. Pointing at the monster, she gave orders to the frog to attack him. "Leap onto him, froggy!"

The giant frog took off into the air with a powerful push of his feet against the ground and fell back towards the monster. Godzilla looked up and spread out his arms and, amazingly enough, caught the frog by its belly. He chucked the stone frog away to the side, but it came to a sliding stop against the ground and leaped at Godzilla again, this time ramming him in the body with such a force that the monster fell onto his back.

CRASH!

"Yeah! That's it! Now flatten him!" Suwako commanded. The frog leaped up into the air again and fell towards Godzilla. Quickly, Godzilla rolled to the side in time just as the frog fell down, landing onto empty ground. Godzilla then stood back up and swung his tail into the frog, smashing its face and knocking to the side.

SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"WAAAAAA!" Suwako was sent hurtling through the air when her ride was destroyed, but Kanako quickly caught her as she flew over her head. "Phew… Nice catch!"

"Don't get too careless against Godzilla," Kanako told her. "He's not one to be defeated so easily and carelessness can cost you a life!"

"It's not like goddesses like us can die in the first pace…" Suwako reminded her.

With his short-live opponent out of the way, Godzilla proceeded towards his destination once again. As she moved on, several people attacked him from behind.

Cirno raised both her hands up front and generated cold air from her palm and from the swirling mass of cold air which glowed with bright light, a concentrated white beam was fired. "Freeze Beam!"

Komachi the Death God (better known as the Grim Reaper to Westerners) slashed her massive scythe against the air and sent forth a large crescent arc. "Death's Big Slash!"

Patchouli raised her hand and sparkling silver light gathered around her body. "Autumn Edge!" The silver light materialized into four buzzsaws which soared through the air while spinning at high intensity.

"Hourai Doll." Under Alice's command, several dolls which were armed with rifles gathered together in a square-shaped formation in the air before her, and each of them took aim before firing red laser beams.

"Strange Half-Body!" Youmu raised her arm underneath ghost half, and the hovering spirit glowed with purple light and then fired a rapid burst out of purple energy bullets.

Yuyuko held up both her hands in front and a blue beam was shot out. Shortly after the beam was released, it split up into five separate branches before heading for the monster. "Path of Rebirth."

"Illusionary Blast!" Reisen's eyes glowed with bright red light and then she attacked with a pair of eye beams with gradually widened in width as it moved through the air.

All the attacks struck Godzilla from behind simultaneously, and annoyed, Godzilla spun around and unleashed the Heat Beam, swinging it across the air like a beam sword. The girls desperately got out of the way, and while they managed to avoid a direct hit, they still managed to get scorched in certain parts, albeit not fatal.

After that, Godzilla continued walking forward, desperate to reach the nuclear source and knowing that it would be a waste of time constantly messing with these annoying flies. Once he strengthened himself with the nuclear radiation, he will then fight back with even more power and all shall witness his true strength.

Iku flew to the front of Godzilla and pulled her right arm back in the air and her ribbon wrapped itself around the around the arm. Electricity generated from her wrapped up arm as the ribbon formed itself into a drill, and then she rushed at the monster, plunging her electrified drill-like arm into his chest. "Dragonfish Drill!"

Komachi spun her scythe around in her hand as she approached Godzilla, and then with a powerful downward swing of her scythe, she thrust the blade into the monster's shoulder.

While not a fatal injury, Godzilla was still annoyed by the itching feeling that felt like mosquito bites. He reached his hand to his shoulder to grab Komachi but she moved out of the way fast after pulling her scythe out. She then spun her scythe like a propeller in front, forming a purplish portal from which bullets that resembled souls of the dead flew out from. "Floating Spirits of the Indolent Dead!" The souls let out chilling wailings as they homed into the monster, striking him in the head and exploding into purple fumes.

Iku pulled back her hand and out of the monster's reach and pointed one hand at him. Electricity generated around her palm and then a lightning bolt was shot out in an instant, aiming for the wound that she created earlier. "Electrostatic Guided Missile!"

Being attacked in an existing wound made Godzilla cry in pain somewhat, but it doesn't matter since it would be healed by itself after a while. Godzilla looked to all sides and saw that everyone was attacking him nonstop. If they are hoping to stop him from reaching the nuclear source, then he would agree that they're doing quite a bit of a job at it. He wasn't ready to let anyone stop him however.

An idea came to him as how to get to his destination quicker. He turned around and opened his mouth to charge up his Heat Beam while slowly lowering his head towards the ground. Once he was done charging, he let loose the atomic ray at the ground, and because it was fired at such a close range, the explosion propelled the massive monster back through the air. Everyone who was in his way quickly got out as not to get impaled by his dorsal plate.

"What the heck?" Kanako said in surprise.

Godzilla shot through the air quite a bit of a distance, and then he landed onto the ground and slid forward a few yards before coming to a stop. When he turned around, Youkai Mountain was very close to him, about half a kilometer away which wasn't too far for him considering how big each of his steps are. Godzilla roared in pleasure as he marched towards his destination.

The scene took place within a high-tech room that contained several computers and machineries, and there were several kappas and tengus that were either running around the place or operating the computers.

Nitori and a few other kappas watched from the large monitor before them and it showed Godzilla advancing in their direction. "Godzilla is coming closer to Youkai Mountain," one of the kappas reported. "However, the Underground Geyser Center is towards the west."

"I can see that," Nitori said with a nod. "Let's hope he doesn't notice that place just yet. All right; let's show him what we've got! Prepare the artilleries at once!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The kappas immediately got down to business and worked on the computers. From the outside, one could see parts of the mountain walls sliding open, revealing artificial holes from which large cannons came out from. Godzilla as well as the girls all stopped in their tracks upon seeing such a peculiar sight.

"Wow! I didn't know Youkai Mountain can do this!" Marisa commented.

"It's all top secret," Kanako said, sounding somewhat proud. "I have been in charge of renovating Gensokyo into a more advanced place over the years, and this whole time, the interior of the mountain has been reconstructed into an industrial base. Thanks to technology, we are able to know what's going on around Gensokyo and gather all the latest information in a jiffy. Hohoho!"

"Kanako seems to be very enthusiastic about this," Suwako added.

The cannons took their aims and began firing at Godzilla, blasting him with explosives. The King of Monster roared in annoyance as the smell of gunpowder entered his nose and the smoke blotted out his view. It was just like when he was in the outside world and all those jets and tanks bombard him with similar things. While such attacks were harmless to him, they were without doubt very annoying.

As he continued to take the blows to the body, Godzilla opened his mouth and unleashed the Heat Beam onto one of the cannons, blowing it into pieces. He did not end the attack there; he swept the beam sideways and plowed down the remaining cannons one by one.

The destruction of the cannons as well as the mountain wall also affected the inside. The lights flickered on and off while sparks flew down from the ceiling, and some of the computers even short-circuit, sending people in front of them fleeing backwards.

"First line of defense has been demolished entirely!" a tengu reported loudly.

"All of them in just a split second?" Nitori said in disbelief. "And I took several weeks to set them up!"

The cannons were nothing more than a pile of scrap metals and the geological surface of the mountain has been torn down, revealing the metallic interior that hid the advanced machinery inside. Glad that the annoying ones had been dealt with, Godzilla looked to the left and then turned for that direction. "Cripes! He knows where it is! This is bad!" Kanako cursed angrily

Yukari came up next to her and said, "If he wants to let him go, just let him." Kanako turned to her and was going to say something but Yukari continued on. "Don't worry; I have something in my mind already, heheh!"

As everyone watched Godzilla move away, Youmu said to Yuyuko, "Master Yuyuko, why don't you go and bestow death upon him? Things would be done with ease had you done it in the beginning."

Yuyuko shook her head slowly however and said, "If I could do it, I would have done it a long ago."

Youmu became surprising hearing this. "What? You can't put him to death with your powers instantly?"

"What…? Are you saying this monster… is immortal…?" Reimu said in disbelief.

"Even I cannot give a definitive answer to this," Yuyuko replied. "I am most surprised to say. Never have I in my life seen such a terrifying beast, especially one that does not fear or see death…"

"True," Shikeiki the judge of the afterlife said as she came up next to Yuyuko. "Ever since the day this monster showed his face, humanity forever cursed the creation of the atomic bomb. A monster created from perhaps the most dangerous thing in the world and with no way to be stopped… Humans have indeed committed an unforgivable mistake that cannot be erased. Godzilla… Truly no other name suits a god of destruction like him."

The rumbling of the monster's footsteps attracted the attention of the demon residents on Youkai Mountain. All ran out from their houses and came to the cliff and beheld the sight of the giant monster walking past them.

"Whoa! What is this?"

"It's huge!"

"It's ugly!"

"It's fatter than my mother-in-law!"

Among the onlookers on the cliff was Sanae. Being a victim of the monster's attack several years back, she still trembled at the sight of the familiar beast that walked past her eyes. Instantly, the horrible memories of her childhood came rushing back to her mind as she startled trembling and fell to her knees sweating nervously. "Are you all right?" Momiji the white wolf tengu asked her.

Underground Geyser Center

Several times had it been mentioned by Kanako… It is the place in Gensokyo that houses radioactive substances.

Situated underground, the entrance to this facility was located on an empty plain towards the western part of Youkai Mountain and one enters it through a large hole on the ground. As it was a restricted area, the hole was protected by a massive cage made of barb wire, and protection from all sides makes it so that even flight cannot help one intrude it. Truly one cannot find a better protected place in Gensokyo.

Utsuho the hell raven glanced up at the sky that was visible through the lengthy passage that led to the surface. She had received message from her superiors that a giant monster is on the loose and was heading for this very place. As the forewoman of the facility, Utusho felt that she had the responsibility to keep this place safe.

A engineering kappa walked up to her and said, "There's been lots of loud noises out there for quite a while, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Utusho nodded. "They say a giant monster is on its way here to feed on nuclear radiation. Kanako and the others are currently fighting it."

"That's terrible… I hope they succeed…"

Spreading out her wings, Utsuho said to the kappa, "I'm going to the surface to check on the situation and give a hand. Tighten the security here while I'm gone, okay?"

"Okay," the kappa replied as Utusho took off into the air.

Once at the surface, Utsuho landed onto the ground and walked towards the gate and unlocked the several locks before being finally able to open it. She walked out and flew up into the air to take a good look around, and finally, her jaws dropped as she laid her eyes upon the monster itself which wasn't too far in the distance. "Whoa… So that is the monster?"

Godzilla could sense it. The source of the nuclear radiation was just before his eyes. With each thundering footsteps, the monster advanced closer and closer to the barbed cage. Nobody was going to stop him now that he had finally come this close. Seeing the monster draw closer, Utusho raised her arm cannon and aimed it at the monster. "Hey you!" she shouted out loud. "This place is off limits! You better not come any closer or else I'll shoot you!"

Godzilla didn't seem to care what she said however, or perhaps he didn't even hear her. The monster ignored her threat message and kept on drawing closer.

"I'm serious!" Utusho continued shouting. "Do not underestimate the power of nuclear fission that I possess! One shot and I'll blast a hole through body and you'll also suffer from exposure to radiation! You don't want to get that, do you?"

Deaf to her shouting, Godzilla advanced forward like a fish heading for the bait.

"All right! I'm going to shoot you now!" Utusho shouted again. "Don't blame me that I didn't warn you!" The opening in front of her arm cannon started to release a massive heat and gave off bright orange light. She held one hand over it as the arm cannon trembled violently, charging up what seems to be a powerful attack. "High Tension Blade!"

Just then, Kanako rushed out from behind Godzilla flying towards her screaming at the top of her voice, "UTSUHO! DON'T!"

But the warning came too late; a massive concentrated yellow beam that was pointed like a nail shot forth from her arm cannon. The beam tore through the air and collided with Godzilla. Unlike the other attacks thrown at Godzilla, there was no explosion nor were there sparks set off into the air. Instead, yellow electrical circuits traveled around Godzilla's body as the beam was seemingly absorbed into the monster's body.

"Unyu?" Utusho was curious at what happened. "Didn't hit the right spot or maybe it wasn't effective against you? If that is the case, I'm going to use an even stronger attack!" But her effort were stopped when Kanako landed a fist over her head violently.

BONK!

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" the goddess yelled into the hell raven's ear.

"Ow… What was that for…?" Utsuho groaned, rubbing the bump on her head. "I was trying to protect this place…"

"Don't you realize the reason Godzilla is heading for this place? He wants to feed on nuclear radiation, and I have every reason to believe that your radioactive attack earlier just gave him what he wants!"

"Unyu…?"

Godzilla suddenly felt refreshed. He was expecting the giant beam he saw earlier to sting him like just like everything else, but instead, he didn't feel a single pain. This must be the nuclear power that he had been sensing, but something tells him that there is even more to be found if he kept on moving. Eager by the thought of this, the monster headed closer and closer towards the cage.

"You're not coming anywhere near here!" Kanako shouted as her pillars opened fire at the monster, but Godzilla kept on moving forward.

Utsuho looked down at the cage and said, "Don't worry! The cage has spikes all over it and is even charged with high voltage electricity! There is no way he can get through it."

But she was wrong. Godzilla finally made his way to the front of the cage which was built up to the same height as his chest. His body moved into the barbed cage and sparks of electricity immediately flew everywhere as his skin came in contact with it. Godzilla was neither fazed by the sparks nor the spikes; he plowed through the cage as if it was made of butter. He placed his hand onto the cage from above and with a powerful yank, ripped the entire thing off the ground, taking away all forms protection from the entrance to the nuclear facility. "What?" Utusho said in shock.

Godzilla flung the cage behind him towards the people who were following him. Some of them managed to get out of the way, but some were unfortunate enough to get hit by the cage and pushed back, possibly getting crushed by it. Hopefully they'll be fine…

With the cage out of the way, Godzilla moved closer and closer to the hole until he came to a stop before the edge. As the goddess and the hell raven watched on, Suwako flew in to join them and said, "Looks like he has second thoughts now. It's quite a long drop down there, you know."

"Yeah, I think you have a point," Kanako nodded.

Godzilla stared down at the floor that was several meters down below. He had sensed the nuclear source coming from this place, but he had never expected that it was something like this. Was he going to jump down there or was he going to stop here? The monsters began to have second thoughts about trying to claim his power and refreshment.

While the monster was stopped in one place pondering what his next step will be, Yukari said to everyone, "Okay, now I'll need a bit of help from you lot. While I try to create a gap big enough to fit him, you all try to distract him. It may take a while, so try your best until I'm done, got it?"

"Okay, distracting him," Marisa repeated. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Hurry up, Yukari," Reimu said. "Hope this plan of yours doesn't fail."

"Don't worry," Yukari said with a smirk. "When have my plans ever failed?"

"The moon invasion?"

"That one didn't fail either… Nah, you'll never understand that one…" Having said this, Yukari flew around to the front of Godzilla while the others did as she said and started launching attacks at the monster.

Like the previous times, the projectiles collided with Godzilla and covered him in explosion and sparks. Godzilla was starting to get more and more annoyed at this. These people had followed him all the way here and was been attacking him nonstop. He still couldn't believe that he hadn't gotten rid of them yet considering their size. He had finally reached the nuclear source, but he was unsure on how to get it. It doesn't matter however, because he had already gotten something very similar. When that black winged girl fired the laser beam at him, Godzilla already felt a familiar feeling surging through his body and it was still heating up inside him. It was time to fight back and show him the next step of his powers.

**BGM: Godzilla's Theme - 2000 Millennium**

His dorsal plates started to glow in a light that wasn't blue, but rather, orange. The monster spun around with his mouth open and a burst of shockwave was created as a column of orange light that resembled fire come shooting out.

Surprised, everyone got out of the way in the nick of time except for Kaguya, who received the attack directly into her face and was obliterate by it. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Her sworn enemy, Mokou, watched from the said with a smile on her face. "Haha! Serves that Kaguya right for not moving away in time! That's what she gets for loafing at home all day long and not working out unlike me who is always honing my fighting skills!"

"She'll be fine," Eirin reminded her. "Like you, she cannot be killed by anything, but I'll just have to patch up her wounds afterwards."

"What the heck?" Marisa said in shock. "Did his giant laser just changed color? How did that happen?"

"Uh oh… Looks my fear is coming true…" Kanako said nervously.

"Did I do something wrong…?" Utusho said, sounding guilty.

"Godzilla must have absorbed your attack earlier and used it to enhance himself," Kanako continued to explain. "The change of color in his beam attack signifies the power increase."

Godzilla charged up again and unleashed the powered up Heat Beam, aiming for the ground and sweeping it left to right. Towering explosions occurred as the ground and trees were torn apart and obliterated into nothingness. He turned his aim to Youkai Mountain and easily blew away a large chunk of the mountain walls, sending flaming debris into the air.

The heat released from the beam was also intense as well. Even if none of them were hit by the attack, being near it was more than enough to make them uncomfortable and sweat profusely. "Ugh… I can't stand… the heat…" Cirno cried while lifting her collar constantly to cool off. "It's… hot…" No longer able to stand the heat, she fell unconscious and dropped downwards, but her friends immediately caught her.

"Ugh… Dammit! He's become more powerful!" Reimu said. "Yukari better act fast or else…"

Suddenly, Yukari's voice shouted loudly, "I'm done!"

Godzilla turned around when he heard this and looked at Yukari who was hovering in front of him, and then he glanced down to look at the entrance of the Underground Geyser Center and saw that the hole had changed. A large gap as big as the hole has been created, and like all the others, there were purple background filled with red eyes down there, but furthermore down ahead there was orange light.

Having seen the way she fought earlier, Godzilla had a good idea on what her powers were. This portal must be leading to someplace else and she is planning to drop him into it. He didn't know where the hole was going to lead him to, but there was no way he was going to fall for it.

"Okay! Now feel free to push him in!" Yukari said casually. "I can keep up this gap for as long as I want to, so take your time!"

"All right! I've been waiting for this moment!-ze" Marisa said. She took out her Hakkero and held it up in front, and the object began to glow with bright light. "Eat my flashiest attack! Magic Cannon: Final Spark!" The Hakkero took a few seconds to charge up and then a gigantic laser beam much larger than the Master Spark was shot out. The intensity of the beam was so strong that Marisa moved backwards a bit when it was fired. "Woo!"

Godzilla spun around just in time for the beam to collide into his body. The tremendous force of the beam almost pushed the monster backwards and towards the pit, but Godzilla planted his feet firmly against the ground and pushed forward, enduring the heat that burned against him. He then counterattacked with his Heat Beam. The orange beam immediately pushed against the Final Spark, but seeing this, Marisa put more effort into the attack and tried to overcome the atomic ray. "Ngh! I'm not going to lose this one-ze!"

It was a classical sight of beam collision. Neither side seemed to be getting the advantage. When one side seems to be prevailing, the other side would suddenly prevail, but the table turned again at the last moment and so forth.

While Godzilla had no problem keeping up the attack for a while, Marisa was starting to sweat and feel tired channeling her magic into the device in order to create the beam. As she panted, the Final Spark became weaker and weaker and Godzilla's orange Heat Beam started to prevail. "Ugh… I don't think… I can keep… up…" she said weakly.

"Marisa! Don't overdo yourself!" Alice said to her in concern.

Marisa's arm started to shake. She eventually lost it when the Final Spark disappeared and the Heat Beam rushed forward. Quick as a flash, Aya rushed at her and carried her out of the beam's way in the nick of time. "Ayayaya! That was close!" Aya said with Marisa underneath her arm. She looked at her own leg and saw that she lost her right shoe. "Better than losing a leg, I think…"

Reimu and Alice both sighed with relief that their friend was rescued in time. Marisa slowly lifted her head and said, "Thanks, Aya… I thought I was a goner…"

Godzilla roared and then stepped forward to go on rampage again. Yuugi flew behind the monster and caught him by the tip of his tail, and using all her strength, she pulled back as hard as she could. Even with the unusual strength of the oni, Yuugi could only pull the tail as far as too straighten it. "You're coming back here!" she said. "Move it!"

Godzilla looked back and then swung his tail left to right, but Yuugi held on firmly. While this was happening, the other girls launched their attacks at Godzilla, blasting him all over the body constantly to try and push him back into the gap Yukari created.

"Fox-Tanuki Demon Laser!" Ran fired a combination of blue and red lasers as well as leaf-shaped projectiles from her hand.

Chen formed a pair of blue and red energy balls in her hands and hurled them. "Blue Oni Red Oni!"

Byakuren the magician fired a stream of purple projectiles that moved in a spiraling formation out from an unfolded scroll. "Purple Mist Omen!"

Aya flapped her wings rapidly to whip up a powerful gale. "Route Forbidden to Man!"

"Fragrance Wave!" Meiling held up both her hands and a yellow dome-shaped barrier as big as her appeared. From the center of the barrier, a yellow beam was fired.

Despite getting struck constantly by several powerful projectiles at once, Godzilla didn't move an inch backwards. The monster roared in annoyance and flailed his arms around the air to swat them away, but they were all out of his reach. Godzilla then opened his mouth to fire his beam, but before he had the chance to do so, Tenshi hurled a giant keystone that fitted perfectly into his mouth, halting the attack. "World Creation Press!" she shouted.

Godzilla took a step back and couldn't close his mouth at first, but after applying enough force to his jaws, the keystone slowly cracked and he was able to crush it into pieces.

"Unzan!" Ichirin said to her cloud-like companion. "Use Unarguable Demon Punch!" Unzan obeyed his master's command and shape-shifted himself into a giant fist and shot himself through the air, slamming into the monster's belly very hard.

Godzilla took a large step back and was just standing in front of the edge, but yet he refused to fall over. "Just a little closer," said Yukari who was hovering in place doing nothing.

Godzilla roared angrily and was going to take a step forward again, but suddenly Remilia, recovered from her wounds, showed up and threw a massive red spear at him. "Spear the Gungnir!" This time, the spear successfully crashed into his body, creating a massive blood-like explosion.

Immediately afterwards, Flandre rushed at Godzilla, moving to the back of him while slashing him in the body very hard. "Lavatein!"

More attacks continued to be launched at Godzilla mercilessly, but being a persistent monster, Godzilla fought back the best he could. No matter what, he refused to be defeated by the likes of them.

Suddenly, loud stomping was heard and it came closer and closer. Everyone looked back to see Suika, who was the same size as Godzilla, rushing over as fast as she could. "I'm here to help!" she shouted. Everyone got out of the way as the giant oni entered into the scene. Lowering her head, Suika rammed her head into the monster's body with such a force that Godzilla lost his footing entirely and fell backwards.

The monster roared loudly as he fell off the edge and down the gap.

"Yes! We did it!" Meiling exclaimed.

Godzilla fell down through the purple scenery, and suddenly the scene changed and he landed onto a hard surface. The King of Monsters stood back up again and looked around the place to see where he was. The temperature was really high around here and he could see rocky walls that seem to be glowing with orange light.

Up in the gap, Reimu, Yukari, and a few others had come down to see where Godzilla was. "What is this place?" Reimu asked.

"Mt. Mihara," Yukari replied, "One of the few active volcanoes in Japan. I figured that it would be a neat idea to drop him into the magma. Surely this will put an end to a monster like him. However, the land underneath him wasn't what I had in mind.

It was as Yukari said, Godzilla had been dropped into an active volcano of the outside world, and he had fallen into a piece of land sticking out from the wall and underneath the land was a massive pool of boiling magma.

Godzilla finally understood what they were planning to do to him, and he looked up at his enemies in anger and growled. "At least he won't be going anywhere down there," Yukari said. "He'll be sitting there for the rest of his lives, I think. Now let's hurry up and…"

Suddenly, Godzilla shot up in front of their eyes, much to their surprise. The monster had jumped up to tremendous height, but it wasn't enough to get him out of this place. He jumped as high as he could and then swung down his hand onto the onlookers. Most of them got out of the way, except for two.

"Whoa! That was close!" Marisa said. "Luckily he didn't jump that high…"

"Reimu and Yukari are down there!" Suwako pointed out.

"What?" Marisa looked down and sure enough, saw the two down on the same piece of land.

"Ugh…" Reimu sat up and placed her hand over her forehead which was bleeding. She also felt tremendous pain on her left leg as she realized that the bones were broken from the violent impact. "Ow! I can't fly… with one leg hurting…" She turned to Yukari who was next to her, but the gap demon got her head stuck into a tight hole on a rock. "Yukari…" She tried to shake her up, but Yukari was apparently out cold. "Yukari! You can't fall asleep like this! It's not like you get knocked out so easily! And get your head off of there at once! I need your help here!"

Meanwhile, the size of the gap was starting to shrink. "Hey! The gap is closing up!" Marisa said.

"Master Yukari is knocked out, and without someone to hold up the gap, it will be close on its own!" Ran said. "We have to get them out of there fast!" She immediately flew down to meet her master.

Marisa flew back up to the surface and said to everyone, "Try to hold up the gap no matter what it takes! We mustn't let it close!" Everyone nodded and each of them grabbed the edge of the gap and pulled back as hard as they could to keep it open. They were having a hard time though, but the task was made easier when Suika helped.

"Whoa! This thing is strong!" she commented. Indeed, the force of the gap closing was unlike anything. Even with so many people at once, they still had a hard time trying to prevent the gap from closing.

Ran flew down next to Yukari and patted her on the back. "Master, please get up!" She pulled her by the shoulder to get her out, but her head was jammed tightly in the hole.

Godzilla let out of roar as he got closer and closer. Ran quickly faced him and fired projectiles, but the monster was unfazed and kept on closing in on them, ready to crush them underneath his massive foot.

"Nine Syllable Stabs!" A massive net made of rainbow-colored laser beams suddenly dropped down from above and onto Godzilla. As the lasers shocked the monster's skin, Godzilla tried to get the energy net off of him but it was slightly tangled up.

Reimu looked up and saw Sanae flying into the scene. "Sanae!"

"I'm here to help!" Sanae said. "I realize that I can't hide forever in the shadows of fear. I must stand up and do what I must do!" She spun around to face Godzilla who was still struggling with the net. "Godzilla, you may not remember me, but I remember you very well! Today you will pay for all the lives you have taken!"

"All right! Just help out here for now!" Reimu shouted. "I can't fly with a broken leg and Yukari's got her head stuck!"

Sanae, however, was more concerned with fighting Godzilla. She got out several paper tags from underneath her clothing and flung them at the monster who continued to struggle with the energy net. "Commercial Prosperity Charm!"

The paper tags went through the openings of the net and latched onto Godzilla, and then Sanae detonated them by doing a hand sign. Godzilla was unfazed by the exploding papers however. He grabbed the energy net and then with a powerful yank to both sides, managed to tear the whole thing apart and the net disappeared afterwards. Sanae stepped back in shock but then launched another attack at him. "Sky Serpent!" She waved her rod around the air and a pair of white missiles materialized and shot themselves at the monster.

Godzilla was still undaunted by the attack, so Sanae went all out and launched all sorts of attacks she could think of at him. "Fortune Bomb! Cobalt Spread! Gray Thaumaturgy! Forgotten Ritual!"

All attacks landed onto Godzilla with no effect whatsoever and the monster seemed to laugh at her futile attempt to inflict him even the slightest damage on him. His dorsal plates lit up with orange light and he opened his mouth, ready to counterattack. Sanae and the others watched in horror and there didn't seem like anything they could do to get away either.

"Godzilla!" Kanako shouted. She threw her pillars at the monster and smashed him in the head from behind. Godzilla was about to fire his beam when the pillars hit him, and as a result, it made his aim went downwards and hit the ground instead. The floor was entirely destroyed when it was shot and Sanae quickly grabbed Reimu by her arms and took off into the air. The rock that Yukari's head was stuck in also shattered and Ran carried her up into air too.

Godzilla, however, fell along with the crumpled remains of the floor towards the lava below. The monster roared in a manner that sounded like screaming until he plunged into the magma.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"Yes! They did it!" Marisa exclaimed.

Sanae and the others remained floating in air looking at the magma, making sure that there were no more signs of the nuclear monstrosity. "Phew… That's that, I think…" Kanako sighed.

**BGM: Raging Mad Godzilla (GMK)**

Suddenly, Godzilla's upper body emerged from the lava and the King of Monsters roared at the top of his voice angrily while wading his arms in the lava, much to the surprise of others.

"He's still alive?" Reimu gasped.

The monster opened his mouth and fired his Heat Beam at them, but they quickly got out of the way. When Sanae flew out of the way however, she accidentally lost her grip on Reimu. "Oh no!"

"YAAAAAAAAAA!" Reimu screamed and flailed her limbs as she fell towards the magma below.

Sanae wasted no time in rushing towards her and luckily caught her by one hand and saved her from the brink of death. When she looked up, Godzilla was glaring at them and the monster was opening his mouth for the second round of the Heat Beam.

Sanae desperately tried to escape upwards, but the monster had his aim fixed at them and was ready to fire. Suddenly, a large boulder fell down from above and hit him in the head, forcing his mouth to close just as he was going to fire it, and this caused the atomic ray to burst out from the sounds of his mouth instead.

The monster looked up again and saw Suika standing way up there outside of the gap with another giant boulder in her hand. "This is for everyone in Gensokyo!" she shouted. "Die, monster! Hiya!" And she threw the boulder downwards.

The boulder dropped into the volcano and the high temperature of the place heated up the rock as it fell through the air, making it glow in orange like a meteor. Godzilla did not have time to counterattack nor move away, and the massive 'meteor' fell on top of him.

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

Magma splashed all around the place and high up into the air, forcing Sanae and the others to quickly withdraw higher into the air to avoid getting their skin in contact with the boiling liquid and then they managed to escape through the gap at the top.

Finally, they made it to the surface and everyone let go of their hands from the edge of the gap which gradually shrunk in size. As it was starting to close up, they looked through it one last time to see if Godzilla was still visible.

There were no signs of the monster anymore. All they saw was the giant boulder that Suika threw slowly sinking into the magma until it disappeared.

And at last, the gap closed up entirely and they could see no more of it except for the bottom floor of the Underground Geyser Center.

"It's over…" Reimu said. "It's… over…"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. At last… It was all over… After a long and grueling battle, they have finally prevailed over the King of Monsters, Godzilla…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

The part where Godzilla shot against the ground to boost himself through the air is sort of inspired by in his infamous flying scene from Godzilla vs. Hedorah. You may be wondering if his orange Heat Beam is the Spiral Fire Ray or not. I don't really have a word on this as I sort of imagine it to be more like his default beam in Godzilla 2000 and Godzilla vs. Megaguirus. Just interpret it however you want to though. And yes, the ending is something of a homage to the ending of Return of Godzilla.

Anyway, I'm pretty glad about this chapter. Just review the best you can until the final chapter gets posted!

**Komachi: **Red eyes, short red hair, wearing a white dress with a blue vest overtop. Has a belt with a large coin tied in the center, and carries a scythe with a wisp-like bending on the end.

**Shikieiki: **Blue eyes, green hair that is longer on the left side, wears a dark blue, black and white dress with gold decorations with one ribbon on both sleeves and a blue and white hat with a gold emblem in front and a red and white bow on the back that are balanced equally. Carries a rod that carries out Judgments of Death. There seems to be a pattern on her uniform that seems balanced. Also wears black shoes with a red bow on them, and frilly socks.

**Utsuho: **Long raven-black hair. Wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a large red eye in the center, a short green skirt, and a green hair-ribbon. On her right arm, she wears an arm cannon known as the "Third Leg. She wears a cape that's white on the outside and a starry pattern on the inside; the cape is kept aloft by her black wings. Her right foot is encased in concrete while her left foot is being orbited by atoms.

**Momiji: **Wears a white, long-sleeved shirt and a large black skirt. Has short white hair and a red cup-shaped hat. Carries a large scimitar-like sword and a white, round shield with a red leaf print on has wolf features such as wolf ears and tail.

**Byakuren: **Has long, wavy, light brown hair that fades to purple at the top, with hazel or light brown eyes. Wears a black and white dress with long strips of black fabric going across the middle and white fabric across the arms. Along with this dress, she wears a long cape. She also holds a giant, magical scroll-like object.

**Ichirin: **Has light purple wavy hair, and dark purple eyes. Carries a medium-sized yellow ring in her right hand. On her head, she wears a headdress similar to a nun's headdress. She wears a white dress with a blue trim at the bottom, and wears black shoes. She is also always seen with Unzan.

**Unzan: **A reddish-pink cloud with the face of an old man. One of the few males in the series to appear in the game unlike Rinnosuke.

**Trivia:  
**

**Trivia:  
**1. Reimu and Sanae are sometimes compared to the Mario Bros. in the way that they have the red and green color schemes respectively. Both Reimu and Mario have the color red on their outfits while Sanae's green hair and the color blue on her outfit can be compared to Luigi's overall.

2. Utsuho is arguably the first true villain in the series due to her ambition for world domination whereas the other villains are either bored and want to have fun or are misunderstood. But like all the other villains, Utsuho changed from her ways and became a good girl in the end.

3. Because Suwako is heavily associated with frogs and Cirno likes to freeze frogs, fandom usually depict them as being enemies with each other.

4. Kappas traditional have a bald spot on their head, and fans wonder if Nitori's hat is covering her bald spot. An interview with the creator of the series denied such possibility however, saying that Nitori has normal hair like everyone else.

Return to Top


	14. Never to be Underestimated

**Final Chapter  
Never to be Underestimated**

**

* * *

**

It has been a day since the incident with Godzilla and all was at peace.

Gensokyo was in ruins thanks to the monster's attack, but now everything was slowly returning to normal thanks to the combined help of the citizens.

Gensokyo was once again quiet and at peace like it was used to be.

Within the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu was sat down on the porch watching the birds frolic in the backwards while her bearded turtle Genji waddled in the pond.

The shrine maiden received some injuries in the violent battle, and as a result, her forehead and her left leg were both wrapped in bandages, and she had to use a walking stick to walk properly in the meantime.

As she drank tea and enjoyed the silence, there was a knocking at the door. "Coming…" she said, slowly standing up and moving awkwardly towards the entrance.

Before she reached the door though, it opened by itself and Marisa came in. "Hey Reimu!" she greeted happily. "What's up-ze?"

"You could've just come in by yourself…" Reimu thought. "Why did I bother to come fetch the door when I have a hard time moving currently…?"

Marisa looked at her bandaged leg and said, "How's your leg? Feeling better-ze?"

"I wouldn't need this if I was feeling better… Anyway, it doesn't really hurt as much as yesterday, but Eirin said it would still take a week before it fully heals."

"That's great to hear! I'm glad that it's all over now! Everything that happened yesterday is without doubt the most intense incident to happen in Gensokyo!"

"I hope nothing like that ever happens again… I'm glad it's over too…"

Suika suddenly rushed into the shrine looking very excited. "Hey Reimu! Want to have a party?"

"What for?" Reimu asked the oni.

"To celebrate the victory over that monster from yesterday! Whenever we accomplish something big, we always celebrate, right?"

"Not really in the mood..."

"Too late! Everyone is coming!"

Reimu slapped her forehead and sighed. "I knew it…"

The three stepped out of the shrine and saw several people starting to gather together at the shrine area. "You used your density-controlling powers to make everyone come again, didn't you?" Reimu asked, and Suika nodded in response.

"It's not a bad idea actually," Marisa said. "I'm in a pretty good right now and a party would make it even more exciting!"

"All right!" Suika said loudly while punching the air. "Let's get the foods and beers! Let's celebrate!" She rushed off in the direction of the storage room to gather together stuffs for the party.

Reimu sighed and said, "Ah, whatever… I'm going to run out of food after this…"

"Oh, don't think so badly about this," Marisa said, patting her back. "You never starved to death, do you?

Then Aya flew down from the air and landed in front of the shrine maiden. "Reimu! Good to see that you're in good condition!"

"Yeah, whatever…" the shrine maiden replied.

Aya held up a newspaper and showed it to her. "I've made a report about everything that happened yesterday. Everyone in Gensokyo is reading the articles currently. It's totally the biggest incident to happen in this place!"

Reimu took the newspaper with one hand and looked at the headlines. The main headline was obviously about Godzilla and there were pictures of the King of Monster as well as his battle with Baragon, and not to mention a lengthy article by Aya herself, so it was obviously full of biased opinions and exaggerations.

"I still have a hard time trying to believe that all those happened yesterday," Marisa said as she read the paper along with Reimu. "It all felt like a long nightmare-ze."

"Yeah, and I'm glad that it happened!" Aya said happily. "The boss was proud with my coverage on this matter and my salary went up by a huge amount!"

"You're always happy about these sorts of things…" Reimu grumbled. "It was a horrible experience to me…"

"Think on the bright side," said the voice of Remilia as she entered into the scene with Sakuya. "At least you're still alive. You should be thankful for that." Because vampires are weak to sunlight, Sakuya was holding a parasol over Remilia's head to keep her shaded lest her master fall over in exhaustion.

"Surprised to see you here," Reimu said to her.

"Not like I want to come, but thanks to your oni friend, I couldn't help but come over," Remilia told her. "But I was bored anyway, so I thought I might as well."

Reimu looked behind her and saw the rest of the citizens gathering together and chatting happily.

Mokou and Kaguya were throwing insults at each other while their guardians watched from the side. And Tewi secretly stuck a piece of paper that writes _Kick Me_ onto Reisen's back.

The Prismriver Sisters were holding a small concert for the audience to listen too.

Yuyuko had a happy look on her face, implying that she was looking forward to filling herself up in this party while Youmu simply stood next to her.

Komachi was asleep against a tree while her boss Shikieiki looked at her with a pissed face.

Cirno had a small group of people gathered around her and she boasted to them about her heroic effort (plain lies) from yesterday.

"And then I produced a massive ice sword and brought it down on top of the monster, wounding him severely!" Cirno claimed to her friends.

"But you didn't do anything at all…" Daiyousei told her.

Annoyed, Cirno said to her, "Must you always ruin the atmosphere! Okay, even if I didn't do anything like that, I still did perform an attack! I'm the strongest after all, so there was no way I sat through the whole thing doing nothing!"

"Is that so?" Rumia asked.

Cirno turned to Aya and ran up to her asking, "Hey crow! Do you have a picture of me on the newspaper?"

"Wait a minute…" Aya said as she flipped through the newspaper. "If I remember correctly… Ah, here it is! Here's a pic of you which I found hilarious while I was on my way to meet Godzilla the second time!"

She handed the paper over to Cirno who quickly looked at the picture with enthusiasm, but when she saw what it was, she became shocked and embarrassed. It was the picture of lower half sticking out from the tree's knothole. She threw the paper back into Aya's face and said madly, "That's not the kind of picture I mean!"

"But that's the only one I have," Aya told her.

Frustrated, Cirno stomped the ground angrily over and over. "You should've taken a picture of me when I was posing to the monster after it got knocked out or when I was fighting it! Now nobody will believe that I'm the strongest!"

"Like you're the strongest in the first place," Marisa said mockingly.

"Oh yeah? Then I challenge you to a danmaku match!" Cirno said angrily, pointing at the witch.

"Don't bother. You're just gonna lose like always."

Reimu sighed and went farther away from Marisa and Cirno as the two argued with other. She looked up and saw Sanae walking up the shrine staircase and behind her was Kanako and Suwako who hopped on all fours like a frog. Sanae waved at her when she saw Reimu. "Hi, Reimu!"

Reimu waved back casually saying, "Hi there, Sanae."

Sanae stopped in front of her and asked, "How are you feeling now? I hope the wound is better."

"Thanks for the concern. So how are you feeling now that your parent's killer is defeated?"

Sanae let out a sigh and said, "Well… I do feel better, but I'm not sure if Godzilla really is dead."

"That's hard to say indeed," Kanako said. "The monster is known to survive pretty much anything thrown at him. It's not guaranteed that falling into the volcano will really kill him."

"Is that monster really immortal or what…?" Reimu wondered in disbelief.

"But whatever the case is," said a new voice. Reimu turned around and saw a gap forming, and Yukari stuck her body out of it, "and hello by the way. Anyway, as I was saying, even if Godzilla does survive; I doubt he'll be any threat now that he's trapped inside the volcano. At least I think so, otherwise there is a possibility that he may swim his way through the magma and eventually come back to the surface."

Hearing this, Sanae cringed in fear a bit, but Kanako held an arm over her shoulder to comfort her. "Oh, don't worry about. I'm sure we'll never see him again. Think brightly and have faith!"

"Yeah, I'm sure we won't be seeing him again," Reimu said. "Even if by any chance what Yukari said is true and Godzilla does return, I'm sure it won't be back here. You can be sure about that."

"Thanks for the comfort," Sanae said. "But still… To think that he may still surface again and cause havoc in the outside world where I used to live in…" As Suwako placed a hand next to her in concern, Sanae smiled and said, "But that's all right. I've put away my past already and I shouldn't be thinking about that. From now on, I'm starting life anew in this place."

"That's my great-great-great-great-great… Ah, forget it… That's my descendant!" Suwako said cheerfully.

Soon, Suika returned to the place carrying with her several things that she found at the storage room. Once everything was ready, the people walked up to the table for the feast and Reimu let out a sigh and then smiled before joining with them. She was thankful that everything which happened yesterday was over and hopefully nothing like this will happen again. Having a celebration after going through all those wasn't a bad idea after all, was it?

For the rest of the day, the residents of Gensokyo enjoyed the feast while the warm sun shined down upon them.

-

Time passed and evening gradually fell upon the countryside of Japan.

The peasants and farmers were all packing up and getting ready to call it a day. As each of them said good-bye to their friends and relatives and headed for their homes to enjoy the day's rest, the earth suddenly shook and all stopped their activities to wonder what was happening.

Suddenly, there was a loud and deafening explosion and all looked towards the source to find the side of a mountain exploding into flames. The onlookers were surprised and shocked at such a sight as nothing like has ever happened before. As they continued to watch the flames fuming from the wreckage of the mountain wall, there was a suddenly a loud roar that sounded all too familiar to them.

Not believing what they just heard, the people continued eyeing the flames and smoke, and gradually, a silhouette became visible from behind the veil of smoke and it was apparent that there was something moving behind it.

As the silhouette slowly unveiled itself, the eyes of the onlookers widened more and more until they realized what it was, and all let out cries of shock.

-

The alarm went on through the military headquarters and all hands were busy. Intrigued by the alarm, Sarge donned his uniform and went down the hall to the navigation room where the navigators were busy with the computers. He reached out to one of the people in front of the computer and asked her, "What's the situation here? What's with the alarm all of a sudden?"

"Sir," she replied. "A giant monster has appeared and is closing in on Tokyo!"

"Giant monster?" Sarge said curiously. "What monster is it?"

As the navigator typed her computer, she replied in a scared tone, "According to eyewitnesses and reports, it's… You won't believe it…"

"Tell me!"

"It's… Godzilla…"

A huge look shock appeared over Sarge's face upon hearing the monster's name. "WHAT?!"

-

**BGM: Godzilla Theme Song**

Screams filled the air as the citizens of Tokyo ran for their lives through the streets. Buildings were torn down and fire was burning all over the place. The earth shook violently and the pavement cracked.

Every once in a while, the fleeing citizens would turn back and see if he was getting any closer, and getting closer he was.

They thought he was no more, but yet he proved them wrong. After a day's trip through the interior magma system of the earth, the King of Monsters had finally found his way back to the surface to show his face to all.

Godzilla looked around the place. Buildings and the sight of people running all around the place; these are indeed the familiar sights that he saw all the time. He looked around and saw no more flying girls who bombarded him with projectiles. As if approving of the sight, Godzilla roared and took a swing out of a nearby building, smashing it into pieces and making the people down below scream and run for cover from the falling debris.

His dorsal plates lit up with blue light as the temporary power boost which he received in that world had already worn out. When his mouth was open, the monster unleashed a column of blue light that ripped through the air. Upon colliding with a building in the distance, the entire architecture burst into flames and bits, and then the monster swept the beam to the side, creating an entire arc of swirling blaze.

The survivors of the monster's rampage watched from the distance in a safe location. They could no believe the sight that they saw before their eyes. The city that they once lived in was now nothing but a sea of fire which burned against the darkness of the night, giving the sky an orange glow. It was like looking at the sight of hell itself. The onlookers could do nothing but watched their homes getting destroyed hopelessly by the giant monster, the very same monster that they all believe had perished.

As the intense fire continued to burn, Godzilla slowly made his way through the remains of the city and continued laying waste to the untouched parts of the city.

With a loud roar that rang through the air for all to hear, Godzilla once again proved that he is a force of nature never to be underestimated.

* * *

-

-

-

THE END

-

-

-

* * *

I would like to thank all those who reviewed and have the patience to follow this story to the end. I'm very glad on how this story turned out, even though it didn't really reach the expected amount of reviews. But still, it's good to know that there are people reading it.

Just because Godzilla is still alive at the end doesn't mean this story will have a sequel. That is just the way majority of the Godzilla film ends. With the exception of the original film and Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, Godzilla NEVER dies.

Also, I would like to hear some comments about the Touhou series if you are not familiar with it. What are your thoughts from all that you've read and learned from this story so far? Hopefully you will learn more and get more exposure to this neat series!

Godzilla and Baragon belong to Toho. All Touhou characters belong to ZUN. Sarge and Billy belong to me. Nobody cares who the unnamed background characters belong to.

Also, this is going to the last story I'm going to write in a while. For more information on this, please refer to my profile.

Good-bye for now!


End file.
